The Once and Future Warlock King
by weepingelm
Summary: Destiny is in a mess, Uther hates magic, his first wife died giving birth to a girl instead of the promised son. He and his daughter Morgana hate magic. Later marries Hunith and they have a child Merlin. He is has magic as a baby. How can Hunith protect her son and what role will Arthur play in this version of destiny.
1. Chapter 1

The Great Purge of Camelot had started nearly six years previously, when Uther's first wife Ygraine had died in childbirth. Not only had she died, but left a daughter, Morgana, instead of the promised son. After years of childlessness Uther had asked the High Priestess Nimueh to help his wife conceive. Uther had been warned a life would be taken, in exchange for the child, he hadn't listened. The revenge on the magical community had been swift and harsh. Since then Uther had killed anyone, man, woman or child that showed any sign of having magical powers. Even the magical beasts had been hunted down and killed.

Now Gaius, the former King of Camelot's neighbour, and his daughter Hunith were being escorted to Camelot. Gaius was getting old, and had not been able to hold on to his Kingdom, he had no sons and only one daughter, who he loved with all his heart. His nephew Balinor had disappeared years before, and couldn't be traced despite extensive searching. So in order to secure Hunith's future Gaius had agreed to hand over his kingdom to Uther Pendragon, who would marry Hunith thus protecting her. Gaius wasn't happy about it, but had no choice it was either that or a war they couldn't win. His kingdom had always been very tolerant to magic users, and Uther was well known for his persecution of anything magical. Gaius had given the magic users in his kingdom warning, so they could escape before Camelot's knights descended.

Gaius rode up beside his daughter as they neared Camelot "I hope you will be happy my child."

Hunith looked at her father and smiled. The Princess wasn't a classically beautiful woman, but had a great deal of charm and a very kind disposition. "I will be fine father, please don't worry, I realise you did the best for our people."

As they turned the corner they got their first view of their new home. It was a beautiful site and the white towers glowed in the sunshine. Today was the start of a new life for both of them, as well as their old kingdom. Hunith vowed to make the best of her marriage, and to look after the young princess and try to become a mother to her. It can't have been easy for Morgana having no mother, as well as coping with her father's disappointment in not having a male heir. King Uther was well known for his stern ways. Hunith had heard Uther was a good looking man but had always hoped to marry for love not politics, but she was a Princess and if she could help her people it was her duty to do so. At least her father would be staying with her. The official line was Gaius was a guest but she knew he was really a hostage for his people's cooperation with the handover.

Uther Pendragon was waiting for the news that his new bride was approaching. He wasn't about to stand around waiting. After all he was doing the woman a favour marrying her. He could just as easily took the country in war and not landed himself with a wife. But his council wanted him to remarry and provide a male heir. He loved Ygraine and hadn't wanted to remarry, and had no intention of using his new wife as anything but a broodmare. If she managed to provide him with a son all well and good, if not, well he could get rid of her.

The guard arrived to inform Uther that his bride was entering the citadel. So he stood and walked down to the steps to greet her. As he did he passed his daughters nursery.

"Morgana come with me and meet your new mother." He shouted through the door.

"No I don't want to, she's not my mother and I don't like her." Answered the small girl from within the nursery, Uther gave a rare smile; his daughter had spirit, such a pity she wasn't a boy.

"You will do as you're told child. You haven't met her yet you might well like her." He had always been indulgent of his daughter's spirit, but he would need to clamp down soon or he would have trouble. Never mind that would be his new wife's job.

"Come here now! I will not tolerate disobedience."

A small girl with long dark hair and green eyes walked reluctantly to her father's side. Saying no more she walked with her father to meet his bride. Gaius and Hunith were already in the courtyard by the time Uther arrived; Gaius was upset for his daughter. The least the man could do was be on time to meet his future wife. As soon as he saw Camelot's king he helped his daughter dismount her favourite horse and walked with her to greet the man who, by the morning, would be her husband.

Uther looked at Hunith and held out his hand. "Welcome to Camelot I trust your journey was uneventful."

"Thank you your majesty it was." Hunith said curtsying.

Uther turned to Gaius "Lord Gaius" Gaius bowed his head, he was no longer of equal rank but it rankled that he had to bow to such a man.

Turning once more to Hunith he turned towards his daughter "May I present my daughter Morgana."

Hunith smiled at the sullen child. She thought the poor girl was probably concerned that she would take her place in her father's heart. Hunith was determined to make the child her friend. "Hello Princess Morgana it's nice to meet you and I hope we can be friends." Hunith held out her hand to the small girl.

Morgana looked up at her father "Can I go and play now." She demanded.

"That is no way to greet our guests Morgana." Uther roared, embarrassed that his child should show such bad manners.

"Your majesty, please I don't mind, we can get to know one another better in time. These occasions are a trial on children" Hunith smiled trying not to show how the child's actions had affected her.

Hunith and her father were shown their new quarters. Hunith's would only be for the one night as tomorrow she would move to the Queens chambers. Gaius however was shown to his permanent rooms and was surprised. He had been given one of the lesser noble's rooms consisting of a small antechamber and a bedroom of moderate size, not at all what he was used to. It seemed King Uther was determined to show the ex king his new position in life, even though he would be the Queens father. Gaius was beginning to wonder if war might have been the better option after all.

After a rest from their travels Gaius and his daughter joined the king for a meal. It was just them on this occasion and was an informal affair. Uther made no effort to get to know his bride or to put her at ease. But she refused to let him see the hurt she felt. Tomorrow she would be his wife and there was nothing she could do about it. But she would make the most of her new life and hoped she would soon make friends among the court ladies.

The next morning Hunith was helped into her bridal gown by her new maidservant, a quiet girl called Sefa. Hunith had not been permitted to bring her previous maid, as Uther didn't want undue influence on his court by outsiders from a kingdom that had tolerated magic. Sefa was very timid and Hunith was trying to get the poor girl to relax. Hunith was nervous enough without any extra stress on her. Her mother Alice had died when she was ten and she wished more than ever that she could have her mother by her side on such a day. She also wished she could have got to know her future husband better before their wedding day. By the treaty terms had included an early union.

An hour later Hunith was proclaimed Queen Hunith of Camelot, she couldn't remember the ceremony, her nerves had been such that she went through the whole thing on autopilot. As her husband kissed her she realised there was no going back. This was her new life for better or worse. After greeting the crowds from the balcony she was led into the feast by her husband.

Her new husband drank enough wine at the table that by the time they retired he was too drunk to do anything but fall asleep, leaving his bride a virgin on her wedding night. The next morning Uther got up and went hunting and didn't see his new bride until that evening when he took her virginity without thought or tenderness. They shared the wedding bed for the next five nights as was custom, before Hunith moved into the attached rooms. After that her husband would join her only when he wanted to exercise his rights as a husband. Theirs was to be a loveless marriage that gave little comfort to either party.

During the day Hunith tried her best to get to know her step daughter and gradually broke down the wall the child had built around her. Although they never had the sort of relationship Hunith had hoped for. The ladies of the court for most part took their lead from the King so Hunith made few friends. She was popular with the servants who found her a kind and considerate mistress who treated them well. In turn they looked after her well and would do anything for her. This at least made her life tolerable.

The thing that upset Hunith the most was the burnings, Uther would make her attend the executions of any sorcerers even the children. The smell of the pyres and the screams of the victims gave her nightmares. She hoped that the citizens of her old kingdom were coping with their new lives.

This state of affairs went on for the first nine months of her marriage. Her father found solace in the castle library and spent much of his time with Geoffrey of Monmouth. It kept him away from Uther and he loved books so was in his element at least that eased Hunith mind as she had been worried how her father would cope with his changed circumstances.

On the ninth month of her marriage Hunith fell pregnant and then at least her husband's attitude towards he thawed. He was overjoyed at the prospect of a son and wouldn't listen to anyone who dared to suggest that another daughter might be born. Whilst Uther was now being the attentive husband Morgana became bitter, she was the king's only child and now all this fuss was being made. She was old enough to realise that if she had a brother she would be pushed to the sidelines. Already her father was beginning to ignore her and she hated it. Uther would have even forgotten her seven birthday, if it hadn't been for Hunith, as all he could think about was the new baby. One benefit of the pregnancy was that Uther no longer made her attend the executions as he didn't want her to be in danger.

After nine months Queen Hunith went into labour, it was a long and arduous birth but as she heard her child cry for the first time it had all been worth it. Then as her husband entered the room she heard the words that would change her life once more.

"Your majesty you have a son."

Uther was over the moon, he had a healthy son at last. He even let his wife name the child, at the moment she could do no wrong in his eyes.

"Merlin, can we call him Merlin Sire. I saw one the day I knew I was pregnant."

"Merlin….a good name a strong and fierce bird, yes I like it Prince Merlin Pendragon it is." He picked up his son "Welcome to Camelot my son."


	2. Chapter 2

Two chapters in one day! I want to get to story proper so have gone mad today. Thank you reading this already and for the comments

…

The next few weeks saw a complete change in Hunith's and Uther's relationship. The king couldn't do enough for his wife and was constantly in her company. He now had the son he had so desperately wanted. His daughter however hated her new brother, and the attention he was getting. Hunith did her best to try to include Morgana, but Uther seemed to just want to ignore his daughter. There were tournaments and feasts in honour of his son. Even Gaius was invited to them, and the King seemed to have forgotten his plans to humiliate him.

Hunith's life turned upside down once more when her son reached twelve weeks old. Hunith was playing with him on her lap when she noticed his eyes; they had golden flashes in them. Then all of a sudden his eyes went completely golden and his mother saw her pendant come away from her body and her son grabbed hold of it. He had recently started noticing it shine and liked to hold it, but this was different. He'd used magic! Hunith was terrified and looked around to make sure no one else could have seen what happened. She quickly held him up to her so if anyone came in they wouldn't be able to see his face.

As soon as her breathing got back to normal she made her way out of the nursery and to her father's rooms. Luckily he was there Hunith walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Father we have to leave and now!"

Gaius turned in surprise to his daughter "What's the matter my child." His voice was full of concern.

"It's Merlin he has magic, Uther will kill him" Hunith explained what had happened. "I won't see my son killed for something he was born with."

"Hush my child. Calm yourself we must think this through. I will go and see the druids; they have a camp not far from here. They may be able to provide a charm to hide his magic."

"You are in contact with the druids are you mad!" Hunith was amazed at her father.

"Yes child I am, I need to know what is happening back in Essetir and it's my only way. I am seeing them today. Why do you think I collect herbs for the physician, for fun?" Gaius looked at his daughter "Keep calm and I will be back soon. A child so young will not be able to use magic freely so don't worry. In fact I have never heard of such a young child showing any ability. I will come to you as soon as I get back."

Hunith went back to the nursery and sat cuddling her son. She refused to allow the wet nurses to touch him, saying he had been upset and wanted to comfort him. Within a couple of hours her father came to see her. He had spoken to the druids. He spoke to his daughter in a whisper.

"Daughter I have news; the druid chieftain told me he thinks your son is the Emrys. A great King Prophesised to bring back Magic to all of Albion, he will be the once and future warlock king. Iseldir has given me a charm for Merlin to wear. He tells me it will stop Merlin using his magic so young, and exposing himself. But you will need to remove it at least once a week to allow his magic to be released. As he gets older it will need to be released more often. We will have to take great care of Merlin."

"No we must leave; today I won't risk my son." Hunith protested.

"You can't daughter; Uther would leave no stone unturned to find his son. This is the only way." Gaius protested. "I took one of the gifts Uther gave Merlin so the charm could be attached to it, but remember it must not be removed unless you are sure you are alone." Gaius handed Hunith a small golden Merlin on a leather strap. "Put it round his neck under his clothes. If your husband enquires tell him it is a treasure, and you want him to wear it always to so the boy can be close to his father." Hunith took the small pendant and put it round her son's neck, and he would wear it always.

The next few years were hard on Hunith she lived in terror of her son's secret being exposed. He was an inquisitive child and was always on the go. The most difficult times were when Morgana played with Merlin. Her jealousy grew as she did and caused Hunith several heart stopping moments. Morgana knew Merlin loved his little golden Merlin, and several times tried to pull it from his neck, until she did it one day in front of her father who beat her. It stopped her trying to take the pendant, but increased her hatred of her half brother. Merlin however remained the apple of his father's eye.

Merlin was smaller than Uther wanted in his son, he grew in height but remained slender and gangly. At ten he was taken from his mothers care and commenced his knights training. This was a hard time for Hunith. Merlin had been told by her to keep his talent a secret from everyone, but he was only a child. Over the years his power had grown and although the charm helped to control his magic, Merlin could now use magic even wearing his charm. But he was a gentle and loving son who would do anything for his mother and she hoped that this would keep him safe.

Hunith meanwhile made sure she had no more children; she couldn't risk having another child with magic. He father helped her by providing the herbs need to prevent pregnancy. But Uther suspected nothing, he was happy he had his son.

On Merlin's tenth birthday, the day he started his knight training, he was made to attend his first execution. Seeing his father have a woman burnt on a pyre for having magic had such an effect on Merlin, that Hunith felt he now understood the reasons for her concern. Morgana also watched the execution, and her cheers as the woman screamed in agony made Merlin sick to the heart. He knew he could never trust her with his secret. Only his mother and grandfather must ever know.

Merlin worked hard at his training, he knew his father was disappointed if he failed to progress quickly and he worked extra hard to prove himself. The one thing he hated more than anything was hunting, he understood the need to provide meat for the table, but hunting for fun was something he found difficult but like his magic he kept his thoughts secret. The one thing he had learned about his father very early was if he knew that Merlin was trying to avoid anything then Uther would make him do it more often.

Merlin grew into a pleasant and popular teenager; he could be arrogant at times, but tried hard not to disappoint his parents. He had no friends to speak off, people wanted his friendship to further their own lives. Merlin knew this, but he was close to a three of the knights. Sir Leon was five years older and had helped Merlin become a competent swordsman, he wasn't the best and knew it. He preferred the cross bow. Sir Kay was about the same age as Leon and helped Merlin to become the best horseman in Camelot. Merlin seemed to be able to get a horse to do anything. The first time Leon had referred to Merlin's skill with horses as Magic the prince nearly pasted out. Then he realised that the knight had no idea of his secret. The third friend was a knight three years older than Merlin. Lancelot was a good friend and was a very good looking man who was the epitome of gallantry who never had a bad word to say about anyone. Lancelot was immensely loyal and all three of the knights would gladly give their own lives to protect their prince.

One day in Merlin's fifteenth year he had walked down to the market to buy his mother some trinkets for her birthday, and then he had picked her some flowers from the nearby meadow. Merlin was walking back to the castle with Leon and Lancelot, a few steps behind, when he noticed four knights walking towards him. They were strangers, but he had a good idea who they were. Four young Knights from Essetir were expected; they wanted to try out as knights of Camelot. This wasn't an automatic thing as in several kingdoms, the test was hard and many failed. Merlin looked at the newcomers with interest.

One was very tall and looked at strong as a horse. He wore a sleeveless vest that showed his muscular arms. The next was a slightly younger man with dark shin and short black hair, beside him was a good looking brunette with shoulder length hair and a short beard. But it was the fourth man than caught Merlin's attention. He was a blonde and very fit looking with classical features and he looked very confident and almost swaggered as he walked.

Merlin was so busy looking at the men that his clumsiness came to the fore and he tripped, and in order to stop himself falling he grabbed hold of a stall and several of the baskets fell to the floor, spilling the contents. Before Merlin had chance to offer to pay for the damage the blond came up and spoke.

"Do you have a special talent for being clumsy, or just when you're staring at people?" He asked Merlin. Leon went to step forward but Merlin gave a slight wave of his hand which kept the knight silent.

"I wasn't staring my friend, just looking at strangers to the city, like any interested citizen." Merlin said a slight arrogant tone in his voice.

"Did you call me your friend? I think not, now pay the man for his wears or are you to ignorant to offer." The blonde clearly had no idea who he was addressing.

"Sorry you clear aren't a friend of mine, or you would know I always act honourably. I should have called you a prat." Merlin was looking forward to telling the man just who he was speaking to.

"Did you hear that" The blonde turned to his friends. "He called me a prat. Now boy do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No do you? Do you know who you are speaking to?" Merlin asked his voice deceptively mild.

"Well you're not the King so I guess that means I need to teach you some manners." The blonde went to draw his sword.

As he touched the handle Leon and Lancelot rushed forwards to protect the prince. The blonde's friends then also stepped forward. Merlin decided to stop this before someone got hurt.

"I may not be the King but I am his son and I suggest you leave your swords where they are."

With that Sir Kay arrived on the scene. "Prince Merlin are you alright Sire."

The blondes face paled and did his friends although the Brunette laughed "Well you messed that one up Princess" He said to his friend. "I apologise for the Princess Sire, he is always trying to rescue damsels' in distress and I think he thought the beautiful stall holder needed his help."

Merlin looked at the four men then turned to his Knights "I think you can leave your swords where they are. I think this man had learnt his lesson don't you."

Sir Leon looked at his Prince "Sire your father is watching from the tower and would expect such behaviour to be punished." He whispered to the Prince. He knew Merlin would be punished if he was seen to be lenient with such an insult to his person.

Merlin looked at all the fruit and vegetables that he had ruined and a grin crossed his face, he turned to the stall holder "Betty I'm sorry for such a mess, and I will pay you in full as always. But would you mind if we put this all too good use?"

"Of course not Prince Merlin, for you anything you know that." Merlin was well loved by the servants and townsfolk for his kindly nature.

"Sir Kay would you escort this gentleman." He emphasised the last word before continuing. "to the stocks and let the children have some fun with these ruined vegetables." He grinned at the blonde "Before you go, you know my name may I know yours?"

Before the blonde could open his mouth, the brunette spoke up once more.

"The young princess you are about to humiliate is Sir Arthur and this is Sir Percival, Sir Eylan and I am Sir Gwaine, at you service your majesty we are from Essetir, and should know better than to insult Queen Hunith's son." Gwaine bowed with a florish.

"I will see you all again at the trials" Merlin looked at them all again before turning and walking away to visit his mother.

Kay, Leon and Lancelot looked at the four men before taking Arthur to the stocks. Leon looked at Arthur "You are lucky the King would have had you flogged, his son is a far kinder man. I will release you as soon as punishment is seen to have been done. I don't want my prince getting in trouble with his father for being too lenient. But remember this; the Prince is well loved by his people and for good reason so treat him with respect in future."


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur was let out of the stocks a couple of hours later. He had spent the time either hoping that the vegetables were soft and not to hard or thinking how stupid he had been. He had only been in Camelot for less than an hour and he had insulted the Prince. At this rate he had no chance of becoming a knight. Once he was released he found his friends, and went to find their former King. Although Gaius had given up the throne, when the men were babes in arms, the whole kingdom still felt Gaius was their true king and not Uther. The men found Gaius's chambers and knocked on the door, then entered when they heard Gaius call out.

"Ah hello, which of you young men is the idiot who insulted my grandson, in less than a day here?" Gaius demanded as he looked at the men in front of him.

"It was me your majesty." Arthur admitted sheepishly.

Gaius looked round to make sure the door was shut. "Pleased don't use that title here. For you sake, King Uther will have you flogged or worse. If you must use a title Sire is more than adequate. I gave up my right to the kingdom years ago."

"You will always be our rightful King Sire" Arthur protested.

"Forget that now; one day my grandson will be your king, that is good enough for me." He looked at the group "It will be good to get men from Essetir among the knights, my grandson needs all the allies he can get. I expect you do well in the tests."

"We will do our best Sire, we were chosen as the best in the kingdom." Gwaine spoke for the first time.

"Good, good that's what I expected to hear. Now I suggest you keep your distance from me. If the King feels you are loyal to me, and not him, it won't matter about the test, you will be sent back home." Gaius had tears in his eyes. "Your fathers were all very loyal to me and it's good to see someone from home. But the important thing is to give your loyalty to Prince Merlin. I am not at liberty to say more, but he will need all the friends he can get as time goes on. Take great care with both the King and his daughter. The Princess has a deep hatred for her half brother, and will stop at nothing to discredit him."

Gaius walked toward the door and checked the corridor, before ushering them all out "Now remember ignore me, I will take no offense believe me. Now go."

The four knights left their former King and went to find their lodgings. Until they passed the test of knighthood they had no right to stay in the castle. They found lodgings in the Rising Sun; their next job was to keep Gwaine away from the mead. The last thing they needed was for the King to hear one of their number was a drunkard. Gwaine liked his drink, and his women, but he knew the importance of the test to their people, so restrained from his normal habits.

Two days later they presented themselves at the training grounds, and watched the knights in action. They wouldn't be facing the Prince, but Sir Leon in their test. The Prince was training when they got there, and they were impressed by the amount of effort he put in. For a slender boy of his age he showed great promise. But Sir Leon was a different matter, he showed exceptional skill with a sword, and a flail, and they all watched his style with interest. They would need to stand against him with both weapons if they wanted to be Knights of Camelot.

Percival was the first to be called. He managed to stand for the full minute with both weapons. But he found it a challenge despite his larger build and strength. Elyan was next and only just managed the test, he knew that if the test had gone on for a few more seconds, or if he had gone against Leon when he was fresh, he would have been out.

The other two were to wait as Leon supervised some other sparing sessions, then it was Gwaine's turn. Gwaine was a fighter who relied on his natural flare for fighting, rather than fine skill but he was a good fighter for all of that and was hard to beat. He got through and nearly downed Leon on a couple of occasions. Arthur was to wait until later. When his turn came he noticed the Prince standing on the sidelines to watch. Arthur was the most skilled of the four, but he knew that Leon was very good and was going to take no chances. With the flail it was a close thing, but with the sword Arthur was the only one to disarm Leon. This earned him a clap from the Prince.

"I'm impressed; I haven't seen Sir Leon beaten before. I will inform my father that you have all passed the test. He will knight you this afternoon. You are all invited to the feast in a couple of days to celebrate my father's name day." Merlin walked forward and patted Leon on the shoulder "You should have taken him on first my friend."

"Even then Sire I doubt I would have beaten him, Arthur is a superior swordsman." Leon smiled at the Prince.

"Show these men to their rooms please, and then they can get ready for the knighting ceremony." Merlin asked Lancelot.

Arthur was impressed that the Prince didn't demand things, but asked and even said please, something he didn't expect in Camelot's royalty.

Lancelot saw Arthur's surprise, and as he took the men to their quarters he turned to them "Our Prince is a good man, don't mistake his politeness for softness. He can be as hard as his father if needed; he inspires loyalty despite his young age. He can also be an idiot at times but I will deny that if you tell anyone I told you that. But don't make the mistake of calling him that to his face." Lancelot grinned. "See you later."

The four men washed and cleaned their armour ready for their knighting, and then when the time came, went up to the throne room. There they met Uther Pendragon for the first time. They could see he was a hard man who would tolerate no weakness. Uther looked at Arthur.

"You are the imbecile who insulted my son." It wasn't a question but a statement of fact and Arthur knew his knighthood was in the balance.

"I am your majesty, in my defence I was unaware it was the Prince at the time, I was intending only to protect a citizen from lose of income" Arthur explained.

Uther looked at Arthur "The traders loss of income is of no interest to me. My son's honour is. I understand he punished you, not the lashes you would have received from me, but a humiliation nether less. Sir Leon informs me you are the best swordsman he has fought for a long time. So in this instance I will knight you. But if I ever have cause to hear you have been less than respectful to the Prince you will receive sixty lashes minimum, without hesitation, do I make myself clear."

"Yes Sire" Arthur and the rest of the new knights were surprised but now realised that Uther's reputation was well deserved.

The next morning there was to be a hunting party go out. It was Uther's name day celebrations soon and the kitchens required wild boar and deer for the feast. Several groups of knights were sent out to different parts of the forest. The new knights were to go with the group containing Leon and Lancelot. As they got ready Arthur was surprised to see that they were joined by Prince Merlin.

"So you couldn't get out of it then?" Lancelot asked him with a grin. Arthur was surprised at the relaxed relationship between the Prince and some of the knights.

"No, but at least it's for food and not sport. Father said you needed all the help could get!" retorted the Prince.

They men set off and were soon in a lush part of the forest. The men decided to hunt for wild boar, a much loved meat of the King. Boars were known to be in this part of the forest. Using the hunting dogs they soon tracked some, and set out to hunt them taking great care, boar was notoriously dangerous to hunt and more than one hunter had been gored in the past. A large male was spotted and the hunt was on. It twisted and turned in an attempt to evade the mounted hunters. The Prince found himself face to face with the angry animal and speared the beast. As the spear went in it broke and the force knocked him from his horse. The boar turned and went for the fallen man. Arthur was the nearest and went forward to help, he jumped from his horse and stood between the fallen Prince and the injured animal, Arthur managed to spear the animal once more, and using brute force threw the speared animal away from the Prince. The other knights were soon on the scene and Percival dismounted to stand to protect the Prince should it be needed, but the animal was dead. Leon and Percival checked Merlin, but accept for dented pride and a few bruises he was fine.

Leon and Lancelot teased the Prince about being thrown from his horse. It was unknown for the young man to become unseated, since he was seven years old, such was his horsemanship.

The Prince ignored them and instead turned to Arthur "Thank you, you saved my life" Merlin was shaken but trying hard not to show it.

"Anyone would have done the same Sire." Arthur replied.

"But you did, and please when we are away from the citadel like this call me Merlin." Merlin took a few breathes to steady himself and, as Gwaine arrived having gathered up Merlin's horse, he remounted.

The hunt followers soon arrived and had taken the animal, so they set off after the next quarry. By the end of the day they had bagged three deer as well as the boar and numerous rabbits. Their hunt had been a success. On the way back the Prince thanked Arthur once more.

"You risked your life for me today and I won't forget it."

Arthur was pleased he had helped the Prince, but as he had said before he would have done it for anyone. It had been an instinctive action. When Uther heard of his son's escape he to thanked Arthur. Later Arthur heard that Merlin had been told off by his father and told to improve his skills as a hunter. It seemed the King thought his son had let himself down despite his young age.

The feast day arrived and the King had planned an execution in the main square. A few days before a sorcerer had been caught in one of the local villages, and it seemed Uther felt it was a good way to start the celebrations. A pyre had been set up in the square and a crowd were gathering. The knights were expected to attend and were waiting. The knights from Essetir felt uncomfortable, although magic was persecuted there, now the kingdom was under Uther's control, the citizens there had a different view on magic users, and they found the idea of celebrating in such a barbaric way distasteful. There was a hush as the King and his family came onto the balcony overlooking the square. A prisoner, a young woman, was brought out by the guards and tied to the stake. Uther held up his hand and the watching population went quiet.

"Today as we celebrate my name day we are continuing the fight against the evils of sorcery. This woman was seen to use magic and must pay the price. We must continue until the evil is removed from the land. We must not tolerate such evil regardless of its guise." The King raised his hand and the pyre was lit.

The flames lit the wood and smoke started to rise, as the flames reached the woman she screamed in agony. Arthur looked up at the balcony unable to watch. What he saw surprised him. The King was watching impassively, The Queen had her eyes shut and looked upset, The Princess had a look of satisfaction on her face, that made Arthur feel sick, but it was Merlin that caught his eye, he had a look of barely controlled emotion on his face, and seemed to be muttering and then all of a sudden the flames shot higher and the screams stopped, at the same time this happened Merlin's lips became still, Princes face also became impassive. Arthur was puzzled by what he had seen but mentioned it to no one else.

The feast was held that evening, and there was a packed out Great Hall. The King and his family were the last to enter and everyone stood in silence as they entered. The tables were packed with food of every description. The nearer you were sat to the high table the more luxurious the food. The boar was on the high table complete with an apple in its mouth. Each member of the royal family had a servant to keep their goblets full and provide any food they required. The Queen was sat at Uther's left; Merlin at his right, the princess was sat next to the Queen. As they ate the entertainers walked round the tables there were jugglers, knife throwers and acrobats. But nothing, that in anyway, could be considered magical. These entertainers kept well away from Camelot, even those who engaged in slight of hand didn't dare show themselves.

At the height of the feast Merlin quietly ordered his servant to instruct the other servers to fill everyone's glasses then he stood and proposed a toast to his father and everyone stood:

"My I have you attention: A toast for King Uther Pendragon on his name day, long may he reign." Merlin kept it short he didn't want to have to call his father a just ruler who looked after his people, not after what he witnessed today. He found it difficult to understand that side of his father, even without his secret. The rest of the evening went well and it was passed midnight before the castle finally went quiet for the night.

A month after the feast word reached Camelot from the outer villages of a winged beast killing livestock and people. Patrols were sent out to investigate, among them where the new knights. Again they were sent out with Leon and Lancelot. One of the other patrols caught up with the beast and suffered heavy losses. Looking at the pattern of attacks the King realised that it beast was travelling in a direct line towards Camelot. When the beast was about a day away, Leon and a group of twenty knights were sent out once more, to their surprise Uther ordered his son to go with them. Leon protested saying Merlin was too young, only to be told that he needed to learn. As they rode towards the last sighting Leon asked the knights to keep Merlin safe. But the Prince would have none of it.

"I am here as one of you, I am more than capable, and expect you to treat me as a full member of this patrol. If you do not, then I will assume command." He told a worried Leon. "I would prefer not to do so as you have the experience but don't doubt me when I say I will if required. The King expects us to get results"

They all admired his courage, but wondered why the King had endangered his heir in such a way. Arthur realised then that the Prince was under pressure all the time from his father. As they got closer they heard a noise. it was like nothing they had heard before, then through the trees flew a large beast, with an animal body and a birds head and talons. It swopped towards the group, and immediately Arthur, who was riding next to Merlin, put his horse between the prince and the oncoming creature. The bird flew over as they all ducked down. On its first swoop it caused no damage, but on the second it injured three of the men and killed a fourth before flying off. None of their weapons had touched the creature. Even the lances failed to penetrate its skin.

As the creature flew off in the direction of Camelot the men decided to return to the castle, at least they now knew what they were facing. As soon as they got back Leon reported to the King, but Merlin went to see his grandfather. He explained about the creature before asking:

"Have you heard of anything like it? I'm sure it was magical." Gaius went to his books and collected one that had been hidden behind the rest. He looked through it before saying.

"Was it like this one?" he showed Merlin a picture of the beast they had seen earlier.

"Yes exactly, what is it?" Merlin asked.

"A Griffin, a creature of magic, no mortal weapon will kill it; it can only be killed with magic." Gaius looked at his grandson "It's too risky Merlin, you mustn't risk it. You have hidden your magic successfully until now you must continue to hide it."

"I can't Grandfather, our people are being killed. I will be careful, but I must try I'm no longer a child I have responsibilities." He looked at his grandfather hoping he would understand. "What sort of Prince would I be to my people if I didn't try. Now does your book give me any clues how to kill it?"

"This one doesn't, but I do have one that may, I was going to give it to you for your birthday, but I suppose you can have it early. But promise me you will hide it well, even having it in your possession will be enough for your father to have you killed." Gaius lived in fear of that day coming ever since Merlin had first shown his powers.

"Grandfather I have had to be careful all my life. It seems such a waste to have my powers and not use then to help my people. Don't worry I will be sensible." He said the last word as if it hurt him.

Gaius went to his books once more and hunted through them. Then he gave Merlin a large book. "Now take it to your room, it may have the answers you seek. But please make it invisible when you carry it there." He looked at Merlin who was trying to look innocent "Yes I know you can do that, you need to be more careful my boy, your powers are not there so you can play tricks on people."

Merlin left his grandfathers room and returned to his own quarters, where he spent most of the day looking for the answer. He found it as it was getting dusk. Then he went down to the evening meal he shared with his family. His father demanded to know where he had been and he told the truth, or part truth.

"I have been looking in books to see if I could find the creature." He neglected to say which book "It is a Griffin, a creature of Magic. I'm not sure how we can kill it. I assume by Magic." He said in a flippant tone.

"Boy you'd do well to watch what you say! The knights will go out in the morning and kill this Griffin."

The Prince touched his golden Merlin, where it rested against his neck, a nervous gesture he had adopted as a child. "What if we can't" he asked.

"There no, can't, we will." As the King replied they could hear screams coming from outside. The griffin was attacking the castle. Merlin ran down to the armoury and grabbed a lance before running to the courtyard where several knights were trying to stop the beast attacking. It flew off into the night.

"It will be back men" Sir Kay said. "You have half a hour, get your weapons, and your armour we will ride out and find it."

Merlin went back indoors and got George his manservant to help him with his armour. Then he fetched his sword and crossbow from a cupboard in his room and crept out of the castle. Using the wall as cover, he made his way to the gate hoping to be able to creep out while everyone was busy. He didn't notice a figure behind him.

Arthur has seen Merlin come out of his room armed; he followed the Prince as he tried to leave the castle unseen. He wondered what the young prince was up to, and intended to find out. He followed Merlin at a safe distance as he left the castle, and went into the surrounding countryside. Once away from the castle both Merlin and Arthur heard the Griffin flying towards them. Merlin loaded his crossbow and crouched down as the Griffin got closer. Arthur moved as fast as he could towards his Prince, intending to get him out of the way of the beast, but he wondered if he could make it in time. The Griffin flew toward him, Merlin raised his loaded crossbow and just before he was hit by the talons he fire, at the same time he spoke:

"Bregan anweake gafelued" then louder "BREGAN ANWEAKE GAFELUED"

As he spoke the crossbow bolt was surrounded by a blue flame, it hit the beast and entered it's body. The Griffin fell to the floor dead, landing on top of Merlin.

Arthur couldn't believe what he had just seen, and heard. But he ran forward no longer bothering to hide. As he reached the now dead griffin he could see the top half of Merlin's body sticking out from under the beast, and knelt down beside the Prince feeling his neck as he did so. Merlin was alive. Then he heard hoof beats coming towards them and shouted out.

"Here quickly!" the knights came closer and Arthur could see it was Sir Kay and his men.

"Is it dead?" Sir Kay shouted in amazement. "Well done boy"

"Quickly, it wasn't me it was the Prince; I followed him and got here as he killed it. He's trapped underneath it."


	4. Chapter 4

The knights quickly dismounted except for one who headed back to Camelot to warn the physician he would be needed. The Griffin was huge, but luckily it was the head and neck that was trapping the Prince. With a concerted effort they managed to get the Prince's body free. By the time they had done so the physician had arrived, Eldrid was a man in his mid fifties and had been at Camelot for years, and had been there when Merlin had been born, so had a soft spot for the boy. He quickly checked Merlin to see what damage had been done. Merlin was still unconscious, and it appeared he had knocked himself out on a rock as he had fallen. Other than that he was covered in bruising, and had a large laceration where the Griffins claw had caught his leg. Eldrid insisted that they wait for a wagon to transport the prince back to Camelot.

As they were waiting the King arrived and went to his son's side demanding to know what had happened. He was relieved that the Griffin was dead, but shocked when Arthur told him that Merlin had been the one to kill it.

"I saw the Prince leave the castle and wanting to make sure he was safe followed him. I got here as he was firing his crossbow at close range at the beast." Arthur decided to omit any mention of spells and magic bolts.

"Why didn't you stop him leaving in the first place" Uther demanded.

"The Prince was too far ahead Sire, Anyway I thought he would ignore me, he is the Prince after all, I could hardly stop him. I thought it best I make sure he was safe." Arthur explained.

"Well you did a poor job of that! My son is injured." Arthur thought that was unfair, didn't the King realise that a knight could not have stopped the Prince even if he had wanted to.

Sir Kay stepped forward "Sire if I might be so bold, had not Sir Arthur followed the Prince, we may not have found him so soon. And your son can be strong willed once he has made up his mind to do something."

"Either way Sire, this is not getting your son back to Camelot and the care he needs, might I suggest we get him sorted first." Eldrid spoke, he wanted to get the Prince onto the wagon, but no one would move him until the King agreed. "Sire his injuries do not appear to be life threatening, but he is unconscious and has an open wound that will become infected if I don't tend to it."

"Then take care of him. I will ride back and inform the Queen. I will then come to his room." Uther stood and got on his horse and rode off.

As the king left everyone gave a sigh of relief, and then concentrated on getting the Prince into the wagon and padded up for the short journey back the castle. As they approached the citadel crowds were waiting, they watched in silence as the wagon was taken to the castle entrance. Word had already spread that their Prince had been injured killing the beast that had attacked them. When they arrived at the steps there was a stretcher waiting to take the Prince to his room. Four of the knights lifted him out of the wagon and onto the stretcher before carrying him inside.

Once he was safely on his way Sir Kay stopped Arthur "The King didn't do it, but I will, thank you for your action. The Prince can be head strong and you did the right thing. You saved his life today and that makes it the second time. We are all grateful to you. Now go in a get some rest."

Arthur turned and walked to his room, he had a lot to think about, he'd seen the Prince of Camelot use magic! Something he was sure his father the King would burn him for. Arthur knew in his heart that Uther wouldn't accept even his son having magic. There was no way that Arthur would break his confidence. But once he could see the Prince should he tell him knew? Or was it best to keep quiet? Who else knew? Did his grandfather? Is that why he had said the Prince needed all the friends he could get. Arthur fell asleep with none of these questions answered.

The next morning the King sent a guard to escort Arthur to the Kings chambers. Arthur wondered what was going to happen. Was he to be punished for the evening before? As he entered he saw both the King and Queen sat before him. He bowed and waited to be spoken to.

The King spoke first "The Queen has suggested I may have been harsh yesterday and she is right, I was worried for my son. I, we would like to thank you for saving our son for the second time. Without you he may well have been in much worse a condition this morning, than he is." The King looked at Arthur but before he could say anymore Queen Hunith spoke.

"Thank you so much, my son is somewhat impetuous at times, He forgets he is young and lacks experience in things. He has asked to talk to you and the physician has agreed you may see him."

Arthur bowed once more."Thank you your majesty, your son is brave and will gain experience and age." Queen Hunith's eyes twinkled with amusement at his answer, but he could see she was concerned for her son.

"He will do neither, unless he learns." The King snorted. "You may go and see the Prince now"

Arthur turned and left. He thought the Queen was lovely, but couldn't understand the King didn't he realise that Merlin was trying to impress his father, a father that would have him executed if he knew what his son was. Arthur went to the Princes chambers and was let in by the two guards at the door, who where obviously expecting him. As he went in he found the Physician still present. Eldrid looked up as he entered.

"I'll leave you two young men alone. Now don't forget Sire to stay in bed and take it easy, I will be back at lunchtime to check your condition. If you need me before that ask the guards to come for me." He nodded to Arthur as he left closing the door behind him.

Arthur looked at the Prince not sure what to say. Merlin seeing his unease spoke first. "Bring up a chair or I will get a sore neck looking up at you!" he growled "I understand I have you to thank for my rescue."

"Sire" Arthur was still unsure of how to proceed.

Merlin sighed "I didn't expect you to be lost for words, not after the start we had. Look I'm not happy that you saw fit to follow me, but I accept that you probably saved my life. So I am in your debt once more. May I ask how close you were behind me?" Merlin was nervous he was uncertain if the knight had seen his magic.

"I wasn't that close Sire" Arthur decided to be vague.

"Close enough to see me kill the beast?" Merlin demanded. "No need to be coy Arthur. I need to know, so tell me the truth."

Arthur looked at the prince and saw the worry in his face, and realised something of what it must be like having such a secret, in a place like Camelot. Then he was reminded of the scene on the balcony. He then made a decision that would change his life forever. The Prince deserved an honest answer rather than living in fear.


	5. Chapter 5

The Prince waited for Arthur's answer, he was trying to control his emotions. The last thing he needed was to let the knight see he was worried.

Arthur looked at the Prince "I saw what happened, but you don't need to be concerned your secrets safe with me."

"You saw nothing; just me killing the beast with my crossbow, there was nothing else to see." Merlin's voice rose and although he was managing to control his expression his eyes showed his terror.

"Indeed Sire that was all I saw." Arthur kept calm. "It was a brave act that saved many lives."

The Prince swallowed and looked away for a few moments. "I think it might be best for you to return to Essetir. Best for us all." Merlin was hiding his feelings behind a mask of arrogance. "Might I suggest you leave Camelot, you may site family reasons no one will think the worse of you." Merlin needed to get the knight away from Camelot, and his father, he knew too much.

"If you forgive me Sire but may I suggest you discuss this with either your grandfather or mother. They have worked a long time to get knights from Essetir accepted in Camelot." Arthur said quietly. "You have nothing to fear from me being here."

"Get out! Prepare to leave before nightfall. I will give my father your reasons after you have left." Merlin turned away.

Arthur left the room and went up on the battlements to think. He wasn't sure what to do next. Should he approach the Queen or Merlin's grandfather or just do as he was ordered. In the end he headed to Gaius's chambers only to see him walk away from his rooms towards the Princes chambers. Arthur decided to wait and see what happened before doing anything else.

Gaius entered his grandson's chambers, he had been pleased to hear the prince wished to see him. He had seen him as soon as the physician had left the night before but then Merlin had only just woken up and was very sleepy. He wanted to congratulate his grandson for killing the Griffin. As he walked in he was surprised to see Merlin with his hands in his head.

"What's the matter my boy, are you in pain? Do you need the physician?" he asked his grandson.

"Grandfather it's all gone wrong, he saw, he knows!" Merlin looked up at Gaius he was as white as a sheet.

Gaius paled "Who know?" he demanded, he had no doubt what his grandson was talking about.

"The Knight, Arthur, he followed me he saw what I did, I have told him he must leave Camelot but what if he tells father first?" Merlin looked at his grandfather a plea in his eyes. "What shall I do?"

"Leave it to me Merlin, don't worry, Arthur will say nothing he is loyal to you. Your mother and I have been working for a long time to get knights from home here. We knew the time would come when we needed someone we could trust here, for you. I will speak to him." He gave a weak smile to his grandson. "I am surprised no one has found out before today, be thankful it was Sir Arthur. The people of Essetir are far more accepting of your skills that those from Camelot."

He walked up and squeezed his grandson's shoulder "Take that look of your face, your father will visit soon, you need to be able to face him. Don't worry as I said your secrets safe. Now I best go, we don't want your father getting upset. I will come back this afternoon and see you."

After his grandfather had left Merlin tried to feel more optimistic but he was still scared, how had he been so careless. If he had seen Arthur following him he could have removed the threat, he hadn't killed a person yet, but he knew the time was coming when he would have to, and if necessary he would do so. The thought made him feel sick, and he led back into the pillows trying to clear his mind.

Gaius went to the Queen's chambers and asked for an audience. He was lucky the queen was alone. "My dear we have a problem." He told his daughter "One of the knights saw Merlin's secret, he is terrified and has told the knight to leave."

"He can't, not after all the effort it has taken to get them here. Was it Sir Arthur?" Hunith asked.

"It was, I am sure we can trust the boy, I will speak to him, but can you speak to Merlin. He is terrified his father will be told."

They had been speaking vey quietly and their caution was well advised as Morgana came into the room. She hadn't knocked and looked surprised to see Gaius there. "Oh, I thought you were alone." She said to the Queen.

Hunith smiled hiding her irritation at the young Princesses actions. Morgana was now twenty and quite a force in the castle. She still resented Hunith and Merlin and did everything she could to ignore their higher position in the castles hierarchy. Arriving unannounced was just one of her ways of doing that.

"No my dear, but my father is just leaving we were talking about your brother and his bravery last night." Hunith smiled.

"Half brother. Anyway it was Stupidity." Morgana said cuttingly "He should have left it to the knights, that's what father says anyway."

"I will take my leave your majesties, I will go and sort that out for you" Gaius said to Hunith, bowing as he left the room.

"What can I do for you Morgana?" Hunith asked the Princess.

"Father asked me to tell you he is going to see the injured hero, he asked me to tell you that you he would come to see you afterwards." Morgana told the Queen "Only I was with him, and it seemed silly for him to come to see you first, so I said I would tell you."

The Queen refused to acknowledge the Princesses comments so just said "Thank you for relaying the message." She still didn't understand her step daughter, Merlin did his best to be friendly with her but she still refused to change her attitude. It was such a pity they couldn't be one happy family.

Gaius sent word with a guard that he wanted to see Sir Arthur, if anyone where to enquire why he had the perfect excuse; he wanted to thank the knight for helping his grandson once more. No one could question that. He arranged to met the knight out by the training fields that way Gaius could make sure that no one could overhear them talking.

"Sir Arthur I would like to thank you for looking out for my grandson." He called out as the knight approached. Once he was beside him he lowered his voice "The prince has told me you know his secret, I have assured him it will stay a secret and you will tell no one. I hope you now understand why the Queen and I wanted to have you and your friends here."

"I do your majesty, and I will keep what I know to myself, but the Prince has ordered I leave Camelot." Arthur told the man he considered his rightful King.

"You are to stay, now you know you may be able to help him further. My grandson is young, but wants to show his father he is a worthy Prince. It is that that may well cause him to expose himself. He is very powerful, he was born with his power and it hasn't been easy for him or his mother. Have no doubt his father will execute him if ever he finds out."

"I will protect him with my life as will the others."

"I know that boy, I suspect that Leon and Lancelot will as well, but I cannot be certain." What the queen in hoping that the Prince will be given his own knights once he becomes Crown Prince on his sixteenth birthday. It seems likely that Sir Leon will lead them; you would do well to try to become part of that group. Please make allowances for Prince Merlin, his father places much on his young shoulders and expects too much of him. He has a good heart and will be a great King when the time comes."

"I would be an honour and I will do my best to serve him Sire." Arthur replied.

"We must go our separate ways; it wouldn't do to be seen too much together." Gaius smiled at the Knight and in a louder voice once more said "Again I thank you." then he turned and walked away not looking back.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur and Gaius had been watched from one of the castle windows, Morgana wished she could have been closer. She hated Gaius as much as she did her step mother and her half brother. She was sure they were up to something, and wanted to prove it. She was sure if she discredited them, she would be named as Uther's successor. After all she was the eldest child it was her right.

Morgana was determined to succeed in her quest to become Queen of Camelot. What was making her even bitterer was she had overheard her father discuss Merlin's sixteen birthday celebrations. He was having a feast and was going to be made Crown Prince. When she had reached sixteen she had only a small party. She had had to wait until her twenty first Birthday to have a feast. Now at nearly twenty three, her father was trying to force her to marry. He had told her only that morning she was becoming an old maid, and he refused to wait much longer.

Several suitors had presented themselves, but so far she had managed to find reasons acceptable to her father to say no. The trouble is now there were two more suitors in the offing Lord Godwyn's son, and worse of all King Sarrum's son, who was ten years older than her and was a cruel and hateful man who had already lost one wife, in suspicions circumstances. The trouble is it would be hard to dissuade Uther from that match, King Sarrum was well known for his hatred of magic, also to turn down the offer to marry the future King from another kingdom would be difficult. So Morgana decided that she would be extra watchful of anyone connected with her brother. She needed to find something and soon. King Sarrum and his son were coning to Camelot for Merlin's feast so she had six weeks to find something.

Morgana tried to get her maidservant to spy on Merlin, by talking to the Princes manservant George ,but Gwen didn't seem to have her heart in it. Morgana was careful, as she knew that Gwen also had bit of a thing for her half brother. They were the same age, and she often saw them talking together. Gwen was friendly with her mistress but she knew of her mistresses' dislike of her half brother, so that made things more difficult. Morgana then decided to target the new knights, they were after all her age, and she knew she was beautiful. But no matter how hard she tried none of them would gossip about Sir Arthur, and the knight himself seemed immune to her charms.

Arthur was settling in well, and was surprised to hear from his friends that the Princess had been trying to get then to talk about him. He knew he was good looking, but he was hardly good enough of a catch to attract the Princess. Arthur had his own concerns he was still trying to get the Prince to be friendlier, and accept that there was no way Arthur would give away his secret. He wanted to help the young man, it must be lonely for him having no one to confine in, Merlin clearly had no friends his own age and the knights weren't exactly friends even though they were very loyal to him.

One night as Arthur was trying to get to sleep he kept getting this feeling he needed to go somewhere. It was most bizarre; he just couldn't shake the feeling so in the end he got up and just started walking. He soon found himself outside the castle walls, and headed towards Darkling woods. He couldn't have told anyone why he had left the citadel, but he knew he had to. As he neared a large clearing he saw a large shape waiting for him. As the moon became visible through the cloud he stopped in amazement, there in the clearing was a dragon, a huge beast. Arthur had thought they were all dead. Yet there was one waiting for him. As he stopped to stare, not sure whether to run before he made up his mind the beast spotted him and spoke.

"You took your time young knight; I have been calling you for over an hour."

"I'm sorry, why would you call me?" Arthur answered, feeling stupid talking to a dragon.

"Because I needed to speak to you, why else would I waste my time."

"Look dragon stop talking in riddles, if you wanted me tell me , or I'll leave now."

"I have a name you know. It's Kilgarrah. I wanted to see who it was who would help the once and future warlock king to his destiny."

Arthur wondered what the dragon was talking about. "Who is the one and future Warlock King? And how can I help him?" he asked finding this stranger by the minute.

"Prince Merlin of course, you will help him achieve his destiny. You will be at his side as his guardian and guide, as the prophesy has decreed. He is young yet and knows little of the world; he will need you to help him, when he finds the road he has to follow challenging." Kilgarrah tilted his head "You are young for such a large role in history."

"So what am I supposed to do? And what if I don't want the job?" Arthur demanded.

"You will know when you are needed. As to the rest, you have no choice you can't not reject that which makes you whole. You are two halves of the same coin." With that the dragon flapped his wings and took off.

Arthur stood there wondering if he had dreamed it all. Once he couldn't see Kilgarrah anymore he walked back to the castle and led on his bed thinking. Why should destiny have chosen him, and what role was Prince Merlin to fill? More unanswered questions, he seemed to be collected than at the moment. Why did life have to be so complicated? All he'd wanted was to become a Knight of Camelot, now it seemed he had a larger more important role to play.


	7. Chapter 7

Early the next morning Arthur went back to the clearing. It was clear something large had been there the night before; the grass had been flattened, so he hadn't been dreaming. Now all he needed was an idea what to do with the information. For now he would keep it to himself. He rode back to the castle, telling the sable boy he had been out for an early morning ride. After getting some food, he went down to the training ground and joined the others. All the knights were there including the prince. Merlin was training with Leon and doing quite well. He was improving all the time; Arthur noticed the King and his daughter watching the training. Just at that moment Merlin was disarmed by Leon, it had been a hard fight, but a foregone conclusion. Leon never treated the Prince any different than the rest of them when it can to fighting. If anything he was harder on the Prince, he knew the King's high expectations of his son.

"I could do better than that father." Came Morgana's voice.

"I'm sure you could my dear, you were always good with a sword." Uther replied. "The Prince needs to practice more." This was said clearly and with the intention the rest of them would hear.

Merlin went red; he had been shown up in front of all the knights. He knew better than to retaliate, he had after all just been disarmed. But that didn't mean he liked it. He picked up his sword and continued his session with Leon. The knight did his best to show his Prince in a good light, he knew how much Merlin wanted to please his father.

As the session finished Uther called out "Son, come here."

Merlin walked over expecting further remarks on his sword skills. Instead his father told him he was to lead a patrol to destroy a druid camp that had been spotted in the north of the kingdom.

"Take Leon and twelve other knights with you and leave in the morning. You are to be in charge. It's about time you started to take more responsibility. And make sure you kill them all, I want none of the scum left alive." Uther demanded.

"Do you wish me to bring the women and children back father?" He asked hoping his father would tell him to let them go.

"What part of kill them all, did you not understand? You need to harden up boy. One day you will be king and you need to be able to make hard decisions. Leave any alive and they will breed and cause problems in the future."

Merlin looked at his father "But the children Sire, surely not the children." He pleaded.

"All of them, and I expect you to take a full role. In order to ensure you do, I am going to send your Uncle Agravaine with you. He has come to stay for awhile, and will enjoy the trip out no doubt." Uther turned and walked away leaving his son standing there.

"I don't know why you are so worried. I wish I could go." His sister told him. Until then Merlin hadn't noticed that she was still there. "You men get all the fun. Not only that, but you get to see Uncle Agravaine, it's not fair, he's my uncle not yours." With that Morgana flounced off clearly annoyed.

The Prince turned round and snapped at Leon. "You heard the king, make the arrangements; we leave at first light."

"Sire, do you wish anyone in particular?" Leon said quietly so no one else could hear.

"You, Lancelot and the four new knights, it's time they went out on a mission. Otherwise I suspect my father has left orders."

"I will let your Uncle know we will be leaving early." Leon's eyes twinkled he knew how much Agravaine de Bois hated getting up in the morning.

Merlin gave Leon a smile of thanks. After the Prince had left Leon called the knights and told them who would be going with the Prince in the morning. Arthur was pleased to hear he was going as were the rest of them. They were fed up with being at the castle and relished to idea of a ride out. They weren't so pleased when they heard the Kings orders.

"Women and kids! That's not right" Gwaine was the first to voice his opinion.

"Keep your voice down, unless you want to be executed for treason." Leon told the knight. "The Prince is to lead the mission and take full part in it; The King is sending Agravaine de Bois, his first wife's brother, with us to make sure he does. A word to the wise, watch your tongue around him he's poison."

The group walked off unhappy at their orders, but seeing little they could do about it. None of the men felt it right to kill innocent children. No matter what their parents had been accused of. None of them slept well that night and the Prince looked particularly tired next morning. But at least he had some enjoyment from his step uncle's annoyance at such an early start.

"I see no reason Sire for starting so early." Agravaine whined to the Prince.

"We have a long ride ahead of us Uncle, if you wish to stay behind that is your choice of course. I'm sorry you have been asked to travel so soon after arriving in Camelot." Merlin knew the man had no real choice the King had order him to go and that was it. Merlin hadn't seen his Uncle for a few years but his opinion of the man hadn't changed. He disliked him, something rare in Merlin who for the most part got on with everyone. He also hated the fact that the man had been included to spy on him, and ensure he carried out his mission in full. Something Merlin had no intention of doing. He wasn't sure yet how he was going to avoid it but he was determined not to kill innocent people.

It took a day and a half to get to the vicinity of the reported camp. Merlin ordered the men to start the search for traces of the druids. In the meantime he started to make plans to let them go. Arthur was the first to spot something and reported the matter quietly to Merlin making sure that Agravaine was out of ear shot. Merlin called a break to let the horses rest. He then went into the bushes to relieve himself, making sure he went in the direction of the sign Arthur had seen. Once out of site of the camp Merlin tried to send the druids a message with his mind. He had spoken to a druid before with mind speak, but that had been at close quarters. He went back to camp with no idea whether he had been successful.

Merlin wished his first command had been against bandits and not families of Druids, he knew he had no choice in the matter, not only was Agravaine along but several of the knights were loyal to the king and would report back to him.

As Sir Cador, one of Uther's knights was the first to find the camp. Merlin ordered the men to move out and surround the camp. The four Essetir knights took the side nearest the thickest part of the forest, it was their plan to allow as many of the druids to 'escape' as they could. As the knights crept closer Merlin gave to order to advance, he felt like a murderer and he was nearly sick as he did so. The knights went forward at a run and started to search for the shelters for Druids. They found only four men who fought the knights bravely despite being outnumbered. One of the Druids's headed straight for the Prince and raised his sword. Merlin started to engage the man, as another knight thrust his sword into the druid's back. He fell forward onto the Prince's sword and as he fell he whispered 'thank you' to Merlin as he took his last breath. It was clear to Merlin that the druids had got his warning.

Merlin ordered a search of the surrounding forest, but no further druids were found. So the Prince ordered the men to start to return to Camelot. There was some grumbling from some of the men who wanted to search more. Agravaine also suggested they look for longer, so Merlin had no choice but to agree. Merlin noticed that Agravaine kept to the centre of the group and made sure he was at no risk should they be attacked. As they searched the undergrowth Merlin was looking in some dense undergrowth, when he saw a small boy and a slightly older girl. He looked around making sure no one else had seen them and then told them in mind speak to stay quiet and still. The boy replied 'Thank you Emrys, we thank you for your help today.' Arthur was the nearest to Merlin and he noticed the Prince paused and look around; he had a good idea that Merlin had found someone but held his silence.

After a further hour Merlin ordered they abandon the search, and the patrol set of back towards Camelot.

After a time they stopped and camped for the night, they were too far away to make it back before dark. This causes Agravaine to complain some more but that at least gave Merlin something to smile about. He was upset that his sword had been used against a peaceful group of people, and he hated the fact that his father could order such actions. Leon could see the Prince was upset and sat by him at the fire.

"Sire the man was already mortally wounded before your sword killed him." Leon tried to reassure the younger man.

"But I ordered the attack on the camp Leon; I was too much of a coward to refuse to do so when my father ordered it." Merlin replied.

"You had no choice Sire." Leon handed Merlin a hot drink "Take this Sire it may help you sleep."

Arthur and the other knights left Merlin alone knowing that he didn't want to talk. Merlin had yet another poor night's sleep, he was glad he had managed to warn the camp, but even so men had lost their lives for no reason. The next morning the patrol came across some bandits and engaged them. Merlin performed well and took out one of the men. So when they returned to Camelot both Agravaine and the Kings knights had positive things to say about the young Prince. Even if the original mission hadn't been the success the King wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

On their return Prince Merlin reported to his father, who was less than pleased about the druids escaping. He told his son that he would need to do better in future. He was however pleased to hear about the group of bandits, who had been terrorising the area for some time. After giving his report Merlin returned to his quarters, where George had a bath waiting for him. After soaking for a while and getting the stiffness out of his muscles he felt better. Merlin hated disappointing his father, but felt he could never do enough to please him. He realised he was a disappointment to him, after all his swordsmanship wasn't the best, and he preferred not to kill things, whether it was humans or animals. He thought that Morgana would have made a better heir for his father. She was nearer to what he wanted in a child. Throwing off his thoughts Merlin went to see his mother. He always let her know when he was back from a trip and knew she looked forward to seeing him.

Although she didn't say it, Merlin felt that she was pleased that there were so few deaths at the druid camp. He spent some time talking to her before he went back to his room. Merlin had started to write his speech for his coming feast. Then he went down to see Geoffrey of Monmouth who wanted him to learn his oaths for his crowning. By the time Merlin joined the family for their evening meal it was clear Uther had spoken to both Agravaine and the knights. The King was happier once he realised his son's sword had killed one of the druids. It made he feel that perhaps his son would make a good King on day.

Before Merlin could be made Crown Prince he had to undertake a Quest. As was custom, he spent the night before in the throne room alone to contemplate what he was to undertake. The solitude was supposed to allow his mind to identify the nature of his quest. Outside the door, as his guard and to ensure he wasn't disturbed, Leon and Arthur waited all night. In the morning the King entered the room, followed by the court, and asked his son the nature of his quest.

"Sire my quest is to go to the mountains of Glywissing and retrieve the scale of the red dragon, and to return with it to Camelot, as a sign of the power of Pendragon to rule."

There was a sharp intake of breath from all present. The legend of the red dragon was well known, and it had been killed by the King who led the first fight against Magic. It is said that whichever ruling house who held the scale would rule over all the other houses, as the true rulers of man. It had been lost centuries before during fierce battles between several of the Kingdoms. To choose this as a quest was one that most felt would be impossible to achieve.

Uther looked at his son, he was proud of his son, but at the same time doubted he would achieve the quest. But once stated the quest could not be changed, so all he could do was wish his son luck and send him on the way. Merlin was to leave within the hour. He would travel to the borders of Camelot with two knights who would wait there for him, returning after three weeks, either with the triumphant Prince or alone. For if the Prince didn't fulfil the quest in three weeks he was deemed to have failed, and would be banished from the kingdom. If he returned triumphant, he would be recognised as the true heir and acknowledged as Crown Prince of Camelot. As was custom, all the knights were put into a draw, and two names were drawn out by the King. Sir Arthur and Sir Gwaine names were drawn, and they would go with the Prince to the border.

Merlin set out wearing his best set of armour, and carrying his sword, crossbow and two knives, the only weapons permitted. He was wearing a bracelet given to him by the Princess as a good luck token, he had been touched to receive it, and promised to wear it next to his skin, not realising that it had been soaked in a slow acting poison. After all if the Prince did not return then Morgana would become the heir, and as a female would not be expected to undertake a quest. The ride out was a solemn one, with the knights trying to give the young Prince as much advice as they could. Neither had been to Glywissing but had heard of the tough mountainous area of the Brecon's, a different terrain than they were used to. The people there spoke a different language, and were said to be fierce warriors. The only advice they could give was to try to avoid human contact and travel hard and fast.

When they reached the border they said goodbye to each other, and Merlin set out alone. It took Merlin four days hard riding to reach Brycg Stowe (Bristol), where he caught a ferry across the water. He had missed the usual ferryman, but found a small boat where a dwarf named Grettir offered to take him to his destination, the other side of the water.

"I have been waiting for you Magic, your journey will be a long and perilous one. Rest while you can." The dwarf said to Merlin

Merlin didn't react to being called Magic after all dwarfs were known to be magical creatures themselves.

"I see you wear a luck charm." Grettir said looking at the bracelet Morgana had given him.

"It was given me by a family member" Merlin told him.

"Ah indeed." Was the only reply Merlin was given.

As they reached the other side Grettir disappeared. Merlin frowned before getting back on his horse and continuing on his journey. The closer he got to his target the higher the mountains became, and he had trouble in finding the passes through. It rained most of the time, and he was wet to the skin before long. When he camped at night he would use his magic to dry his clothes, and make a shelter for himself and his horses. He carried on the next morning but he was feeling week and dizzy, climbing the mountains became very hard, and he eventually came to a place where his horse couldn't go with him so he left him in a sheltered valley, with plenty of grass and water and carried on, on foot.

Back at the border the two knights set up camp for their wait. Neither of the knights where happy that the Prince was undertaking such a journey, alone, but they knew they couldn't interfere. After they had spent the first day worrying over the young man they started to settle down for their first nights rest. Arthur was going to take first watch and it wasn't long before Gwaine was asleep. Arthur heard a strange noise and then felt a familiar pull that made him want to follow it. The last time had been when the dragon called him. Arthur followed the pull until he reached a small clearing, and there sure enough was the dragon.

"Well young knight we meet again, the young Prince has gone on a dangerous task. But the evil one has made sure he won't complete it."

"What evil one" Arthur demanded

"The half sister, the Once and Future Warlock King is being slowly poisoned and unless you help him, he will fail. This cannot be." Kilgarrah looked at Arthur "I can't go to him, at his stage in his destiny he does not know I exist, and cannot. It is up to you and strength to save him."

"But it is a quest we cannot help him."Arthur protested.

"Well if you don't he will not survive, and you will have failed. It is time the young one knew his friends." Kilgarrah stared at Arthur "You must fulfil your destiny, so he can fulfil his." With that the dragon took off and disappeared into the night sky.


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur went back to the camp and thought about what the dragon had said then woke Gwaine up for his turn on watch. By the morning Arthur had come to a decision.

"Gwaine I'm following the Prince, he's in danger I know he is, and I won't let him die." Arthur said to his friend.

"We knew that from the beginning, so why decide to go after him now?" Gwaine asked "Anything to do with the visitor you had last night?"

"How did you know?" Arthur demanded

"I'm neither daft not deaf, don't worry I didn't follow you, I figured you'd tell me if I needed to know. So we're following then, on this one man quest." The brunette grinned at his friend. "I like a good fight, you know me."

Without further questioning the two men followed after their Prince. When they got to the ferry, they to found only the dwarf there to take them across, Grettir looked up as they approached "So Strength and Courage have decided to join Magic, the trio is complete."

"Where is the Prince" demanded Arthur drawing his sword.

Grettir laughed and with a flash of gold in his eyes turns Arthur's sword into a flower into a flower, leaving Arthur feeling stupid, especially when Gwaine laughs."Do you want to use my ferry? Once we reach the other side the flower will be a sword once more. You will need it later." The small man tells Arthur.

Arthur and Gwaine look at the dwarf ,and decide they need the ferry and get on, and they are soon across the other side of the water and into Glywissing. They follow Merlin's trail into the mountains. When they find the Prince's horse they leave theirs with it, and also proceed on foot. The mountains get stepper and more rocky as they go, with them getting wetter and wetter. As they reach to highest point and start to descend once more, they spot a figure lying on the short grass. Quickly running towards it they find the prince semi conscious. Arthur looks for the bracelet and removes it throwing it as far as he can.

"Quickly Gwaine, we need to light a fire and warm some water. I need to clean of the poison, then we should have chance to heal him." Collecting the few twigs they could find, spread over the hill side, and soon had a small fire going. Once the water was heated Arthur cleaned the Prince's wrist carefully and wrapped it in some clean material he got from his bag.

Gwaine sat and watched Arthur before commenting, "The Prince has magic then?"

Arthur looked at him "What makes you say that?"

"Well the little fellow said we were strength and courage, and we were joining magic. So I suppose Merlin is magic" Gwaine explained. "Also you've cleaned that wound, but it won't heal unless either you or he can do something else. I might drink a lot Arthur but I'm not stupid."

Arthur looked at his friend "I know you're not Gwaine, but it wasn't my secret to tell. If his father ever finds out…" Arthur left the rest unsaid.

"Yeh, some dad the boys got. Well I for one will follow the son, rather than the father." Gwaine got up to see if he could find some more wood.

They stopped for a few hours before deciding to head for some rocks in the distance, so they would have some shelter for the night. The two knights carried the Prince between them, thankful for once that he was of slender build. Once at the rocks they found a small cave and settled down for the night, eating some berries and nuts they had found on their trip. Merlin hadn't woken but appeared to be sleeping. By the morning the Prince was awake and demanding to know why they had followed him.

Arthur explained about the poison, but this did not pacify the Prince. "I am on a quest! By myself! Without any help, what part of that don't you understand." He demanded.

"You were poisoned, that doesn't make the quest fair, and we are just redressing the balance." Arthur said. Gwaine for once kept silent.

"Right, well now you've got rid of the poison go back and leave me alone" Merlin demanded.

"No way, we'll follow you, that way we won't be with you. You can't stop us travelling." Arthur insisted.

Merlin got up and started walking, clearly not happy. He wanted to prove to his father and his kingdom that he was a worthy Prince. He decided once he reached his target he would make sure he undertook the task by himself, without any help from the knights. If he disabled them now in the mountains they might be hurt, as they lay defenceless, and he wouldn't do that to them. But later when he could leave them somewhere safe that would be a different matter.

As the men reached to top of the next peak they could see their target ahead of them, Pen y Fan the highest mountain. The dragons scale was said to be in a cave at its peak. At the top of the mountain, on one side, was a cliff face and the cave was on this face. It took the men a further day before they were ready to climb the last part of the walk. As they approached the cliff face they looked for the cave. It was in an apparently inaccessible area, but as they got closer they could see a small path leading to it.

Merlin decided once he reached to cave he would use his magic to knock out the two men, until he completed the task. As they approached they were attacked by a couple of wyverns, but they fought them off successfully and ran to the cave entrance. Once inside they came face to face with a large rock blocking the entrance Merlin tried to use his magic to shift it, but it wouldn't move. On the wall were several Runes marks. Merlin read them then turned to the knights

"This says that magic alone will not enter here, that Magic, Strength and Courage together are the only way through, what do you think that means."

"Well according to the little fella on the ferry we were Magic, Strength and courage so I suppose that means us." Gwaine told The Prince with a grin.

"So I guess we'll have to work together, now that rock looks like strength could move that, and I'm the strongest so let me at it." Gwaine said flexing his muscles.

"Don't be an idiot, it clearly means we work together, so Merlin can use his magic, you try to move it and I will?" Arthur asked the others.

"You promised to tell no one" Merlin turned on Arthur.

"Sire, the ferryman told me not Arthur" Gwaine said, neglecting to say that the ferryman hadn't actually told him any such thing.

"And Arthur I think I see what you have to do. Fight them beasties off" Gwaine said pointing at two Serket's coming towards them.

With that they set about their task, and as Arthur fought of the Serket's ,Merlin and Gwaine worked together to move the boulder. Once they were through Gwaine shouted at Arthur, who followed the others through a gap to small for the serkets to follow them. They walked down the corridor, waiting all the time for traps, and several were sprung as they proceeded, with spears coming out of the walls and parts of the floor caving in. It was slow work as they went deeper into the mountain. Each wondering what other trials they would face


	10. Chapter 10

They reached the end of what seemed to be the corridor, it felt like they were in the centre of the mountain, and then they reached a door covered with a carved dragon. Merlin stood in front of it studying how to open it. Seeing no clue he tried a couple of spells, with no luck, so he touched the dragon and pressed against it with his hands and felt a strange connection with the carved figure, as if it was part of him. He then through back his head and a powerful deep voice came from him. Unknown to any of them it was the first time Merlin had used the Dragon tongue. Something within him had woken. The door glowed and opened. There on a plinth in the middle of the room as a large red dragon's scale.

Merlin stepped forward in awe, but Arthur was more aware had saw a slight movement above their heads as the large part of the ceiling started to fall. He jumped forward and grabbed Merlin pulling him back, with split seconds to spare, before the large piece of rock hit where Merlin had been a few seconds before. Merlin looked at Arthur in surprise.

"You saved my life." he looked from Arthur to the rock and back again "Thank you Arthur."

"Sire you must take care, I know you want to achieve your quest, but you need to stay alive to do so." Arthur said to his Prince.

Gwaine, Arthur and the Prince looked around trying to see if there were further traps. Then Merlin went to step forward once again but Arthurs's hand shot out.

"Sire it might be best to test the ground first." The knight drew his sword and threw it on the floor. Gwaine followed suit, as his hit the ground the slab it landed on went down slightly, but nothing else happened.

"I assume where yours landed is safe and Where Gwaine's did it isn't" Merlin said to Arthur and he stepped onto the slab and gave Arthur back his sword. Then the prince leant forward and gently picked up Gwaine's sword, before throwing it to the next slab. He moved forward in this fashion only stepping on the slabs that didn't move. When the knight went to follow him they found they couldn't move.

"Sire! Take care, we can't follow you!" Arthur shouted.

"I don't like this Princess" Gwaine said to the other Knight.

"Nor do, I but there's nothing we can do but wait. The Prince won't stop now."

Merlin moved closer and closer to the plinth where the scale was sat. When he was close enough to touch it he stopped and looked at it carefully. It was beautiful; he had never seen the like. He reached out his hand and touched it, as he did a part of the ceiling lowered down between the Prince and the Knights effectively separating them.

The Knights found they could now move, but they could see no way of reaching the Prince and were frantically looking. The other side of the new wall the Prince carefully lifted the scale from the plinth and touched the scale's surface in reverence. He was in awe of what he was seeing. Then shimmering form of a man appeared in front of Merlin and started to speak:

"You have found the fabled red dragon scale, and have passed the tests to reach it. Having opened the door you have awakened your dragon soul, you are now a true dragonlord and take the place of your Uncle the last dragon lord to have walked the earth. It is now your responsibility to look after the dragons of Albion and use their powers wisely. Take the scale and keep it safe, for it has magical powers, far beyond anything you have witnessed before. When you return to your land it must remain in your possession and yours alone. You will be the Once and Future Warlock King who will bring peace to the united lands of Albion. Lie down and sleep, when your sentinel knights find the way in, they will trigger the last action that will bring you your full powers. Sleep Warlock"

Merlin suddenly felt very weary he sat down on the step holding the scale carefully in his grasp. As he settled on the floor he went into a deep sleep.

The other side of the wall the two men continued to look for way to get through the wall, or get it to lift up. Arthur was trying to find any hidden door or leaver to in the right wall as Gwaine did the same on the left. After spending over an hour looking they then tried the floor. As they reached the middle they found a lose slab, carefully using their swords they prised the slab up, all the time worrying that it would bring something down on their heads. Once they had managed to lift it they found a room below them. Gwaine carefully lowered Arthur into the room where he looked around. Arthur found a staircase to one corner and went up until he reached another room. There he was greeted by the same shimmering figure who had previously spoken to the Prince.

"Sir Knight you have done well to find your way here, only by continuing to work together can you and your fellow knight find the Once and Future Warlock King. When you find him you will complete what he has started. Then, as his sentinel Knights, you will be by his side as he returns Albion to glory. Remember you must both be prepared to give your lives to keep Emrys safe. He is more powerful than any Warlock either before or forever, but even he will have his weakness. For he will always put others before himself." With that the figure faded away as it had before

Arthur went back and told Gwaine what had happened. Only to find the apparition had appeared to Gwaine at the same time.

"It looks like I need to join you down there then." Gwaine said as he lowered himself down. As his feet touched the floor the opening above them shut.

"Well it looks like we have no choice but to go onwards." Gwaine said "Just as well I like an adventure."

The knights went up the staircase to the room Arthur had found before, and started a search of the walls and floor looking for another way out. This time there was an opening in the wall, with a lever inside. The hole was full of scorpions; Gwaine took one look and used his sword to clear out some of the insects, before plunging his hand inside and lifting the lever. A panel move in the wall exposing another passageway. The two men looked at each other before entering and walking up the dark tunnel. As they got in a few feet the wall shut once more behind them.

"Do you get the feeling something doesn't want us to go back?" Arthur asked Gwaine.

"Yeh, seems like that. Well best keep moving then, it looks light up ahead." the two men walked down the tunnel that seemed to have quite a slope on it. As they got to the end they found themselves on a cliff face.

"Right Princess, do we climb up or down?" Gwaine grinned he seemed to be enjoying himself.

As they stood there trying to decide, then heard what sounded like hundreds of small feet coming towards them. Then they saw them, hundreds of spider like creatures coming up the cliff, but they were like nothing the two men had ever seen before. It made up their minds for them, and they started to climb, it was hard work and in a couple of places they had to help each other but they reach the top of the cliff just before they were overrun with the creatures. Once at the top they found themselves in another tunnel that ran into a cave system.

Find their way through a series of blind tunnels they heard another noise. This was one they both recognised, that and the smell. The tunnel obviously contained Willdeoren, huge mole type creatures that were efficient killers and hunters, both the men had seem them before in Essetir and had hoped never to see them again. The first time they had used gaia berries to disguise their own body odour, and had managed to get away, but no such luck this time, now they would have to rely on their skills as fighters.

Looking around Gwaine saw an outcrop of rock and climbed onto it getting above the pathway, leaving Arthur to act bait. As the beast approached Arthur started to fight it using his sword, as only he could, gradually he managed to get the animal nearer the outcrop. When they were close enough Gwaine jumped on the creatures back, and stabbed his sword down into its spine. He was thrown off but the Willdeoren was down and with a massive cutting stroke Arthur severed its main blood vessel and killed it. They sat there exhausted, before moving carefully off. With luck, if there were anymore Willdeoren in the tunnels, they would be attracted by the scent of the dead one and leave them alone, as they were cannibals.

They finally reach the end of the tunnel and found a simple door. By now they were suspicious of anything and took their time, before finally opening it and releasing a gas. They started to worry as there in front of them was a sleeping Prince, cradling the dragon scale to his chest. As the gas reached him the Prince glowed for a few seconds then he woke and smiled at them. As he did they noticed that the red dragons scale was now attached to the prince, like a protective chest plate from a suit of armour.

"Hi Guys you took your time." Merlin said as he started to stand.


	11. Chapter 11

Back at Camelot Morgana was sat thinking about what would happen when her half brother failed to return. The Prince had been gone for over two weeks, and in just a few days she would take her rightful place as Camelot's heir, and be Queen once her father passed on. She would be able to carry on his work getting rid of magic from the land. One thing she was certain of, was that Gaius had been a magic user, or at least his family had been in the past. She wanted to discredit him, it would help get rid of the present Queen from her father's affections. After all, before she had given him a son, Hunith had been nothing, now she was powerful and beloved by the King.

Morgana had several plans ready, but first she needed the news to arrive that Merlin was dead. It had been a stroke of genius on her part to give Merlin the bracelet, and he had been stupid enough to take it. The Princess was sure by now he must be dead; the poison had been a strong one, one with no antidote. She had taken a long time to procure it. But she had managed to get some without arising suspicion, and the apothecary she had got it from was dead and would tell no tales. It had been one of the most satisfying things she had ever done. The small blade straight to his heart and he had died. No one had even known she had been there.

Morgana was now trying to get proof of the old man's guilt. With all the books he had, she was sure some must be banned by Uther's strict laws surrounding sorcery; all she needed was an excuse to get his room searched. If her plans worked out by tomorrow his servant would have been killed by 'bandits', whilst collecting herbs, and her own man would take his place. Yes things were progressing well.

Prince Merlin together with Arthur and Gwaine started to head back to Camelot; they had a week to get back before Merlin's three week deadline was up. This should cause them no problems. When they got back to the ferry there was no sign of the Dwarf, but the regular ferry was there and they soon made the crossing. After they had crossed the water the Prince turned to his colleagues:

"I thank you for your help and it is clear to me I could not have achieved my goal without your help." He looked embarrassed as he paused.

Arthur seeing the Princes distress and understanding it looked at Gwaine before butting in. "Our help Sire? We have been sat here on this bank all along waiting for you."

"Board out of our minds we've been. It's good to see you back Sire." Gwaine added.

"Thank you I won't forget it" he paused "My Sentinel Knights, I believe he called you."

Three days later they were riding through Darkling woods when they came across Henry, Gaius's servant collecting herbs.

"Hello Henry, are you nearly finished?" Prince Merlin asked "We can help if you like."

"Sire I have one more herb to collect then I will be going back, you carry on Sire" Henry liked the Prince he was always kind to him unlike many of the nobles.

"What one do you need?" Merlin asked.

"Just some Henbane Sire for your grandfather's stiff joints."

"There's some in the clearing just ahead, come with us and get some then you can come back with us. I wouldn't want you to fall foul of bandits." Merlin smiled at the young lad.

"But Sire you are back from your quest the King is waiting." Henry protested.

"Well since he doesn't know were coming the extra time won't be noticed."

Once they got to the clearing the three riders got off their horses to rest them before sitting on a log to wait for the servant to collect the herbs they needed. They were in the shade and not clearly visible when they heard shouts. They quickly got up and ran to the clearing to find bandits surrounding the servant.

"What do we have here boys? He won't give us much sport but then we've been paid to kill him, so we just as well have fun." The leader of the group jeered.

Then they turned and saw the three men from Camelot approaching, and turned their swords drawn. Merlin couldn't risk using magic with Henry were five bandits to three knights but it was an easy victory for the men from Camelot. Arthur and Gwaine took about two bandits each and Merlin dispensed with the fifth. Unfortunately by the time they had finished none were alive for questioning. As they had been outnumbered and because the Prince was with them Arthur and Gwaine had taken no chances. After checking the Prince and Henry was unharmed Arthur turned to the servant.

"Did I hear them say they had been paid to kill you?" Arthur asked the shaken young man.

"No one would want me dead Sire, there must have been a mistake."

"Check the men to see if they have anything on them" The Prince demanded "Then we'll get back to Camelot. We can put the bodies on their horses and let Henry have one. We need to report this they are too close to the citadel. We will need to send out extra patrols in the area."

They could find nothing to help them on the bodies except for some gold in a purse which seemed to back up the idea they had been paid to attack. Quickly loading the bodies on four of the horses they gave the other one to Henry and started off for Camelot once more.

As they entered the citadel the people started to gather round as word went out their Prince was back. Then the bells started to ring out. By the time they reached the steps of the castle the King and Queen were waiting to greet them. The King frowned as he saw the bodies on the horses following them.

"What happened!" he demanded.

"I will give you my report inside father. It's good to be back" The Prince dismounted and went up the steps to his father.

"The Dragons Scale?" the King looked at his son seeing no sign of the prize he had set out for.

Merlin moved his cape to one side and then his father could see the scale against his son's chest.

"Well done son, you have proved yourself. The scale fits like it was made for you. A fitting symbol of your right to the title of Crown Prince." He stepped forward and clasped Merlin to his chest in an unusual sign of public affection and pride.

The Queen stepped forward and kissed her son's cheek "Welcome back son."

"Come lets go inside" The King said then he turned to the two knights "Dispose of the bodies and then you will report to the Prince before doing anything else."

Arthur looked at Gwaine; they clearly weren't going to get anything from the King by way of praise for keeping him safe. But then neither of them needed it. The Prince was the one they owned their allegiance to.


	12. Chapter 12

The King had taken Merlin to the council chambers for his report, and Merlin told his father about the attack on his Grandfathers manservant, and how they had killed the bandits. Uther waved the matter of as of no importance, except for the activity of such a group so near the citadel. He agreed that more patrols should be sent out, but disagreed that any further investigation was needed about the possibility of payment to kill a servant, insisting that they must have misheard. Merlin then told his father of his adventures to retrieve the dragon's scale, leaving out any reference to the two knights. He felt a fraud doing it, but the two knights had convinced him that everything pointed towards them being expected, due to the actions of the figure who greeted them once they were there, and the comments of the ferryman.

The feast and Merlin's elevation to Crown Prince was to take place the following day. Much as Uther coveted the dragon scale he agreed that Merlin should keep it and wear it as he did on his return. It would be a reminder to the populace of his rite of passage into adulthood.

The Prince returned to his rooms to discover his mother had had a new set of clothes made for him, to wear in the morning. George was also waiting for him, with a bath already drawn. Merlin sank into it and relaxed for the first time since leaving nearly three weeks before. He had at least pleased his father on this occasion. While he was soaking his grandfather came to see him, and thanked Merlin for saving his manservant.

"We were only too pleased to help. It seems strange that someone appeared to have paid to have him killed, although father refuses to believe it." Merlin told his grandfather.

"I don't, however I believe it was your half sister, she has been somewhat vocal against me recently, and I have heard she believes I have magic. Merlin you must take care." Gaius was concerned for his grandson.

"I will grandfather, I need to tell you something…when we where away and during the quest my powers increased and I also felt the power of a dragonlord awaken in me." Merlin spoke very quietly to ensure his voice didn't travel. He also put a ward around the room to cut of sound. "I was also poisoned by a bracelet given me by my sister, my magic saved me once Arthur removed the bracelet, and cleaned my wounds, both he and Gwaine know of my magic." Merlin looked at his grandfather "I fear it won't be her last attempt on my life."

"You must be even more careful, where is the book I gave you?" Gaius asked

"Don't worry she won't find it, if you have any more such books I suggest you let me have them." Merlin was worried about his grandfather.

"I will you are right, you are the best keeper of them. Don't worry about me I am an old man but you are the hope of the people." He smiled "It will be you who bring back peace to the land. The knights from Essetir can all be trusted, and I believe Leon and Lancelot to. But it would be best that you keep your secret the best you can."

"I agree, now as my sister is outside the door, and if we remain unheard she may suspect, I will remove the ward so she can hear us." Merlin smiled. His eyes flashed and the two men discussed the upcoming ceremony. There was a knock and the door started to open. Merlin grabbed a towel and shouted once he could see his sister.

"Morgana! I am in the tub. Please leave until I am fit to receive you. You really must learn to wait before you come barging in here, I'm no longer a child."

"Oh, but you have been back for a long time, I wanted to see how you got on." Morgana sounded pleased that her brother was back. She entered the room but made sure her back was facing Merlin.

"I was successful, I'm afraid I mislaid your bracelet, must have lost it when I tripped, you know how clumsy I can be, but it still worked, I got back safely." Merlin tried to sound sincere.

"That's all that counts." Morgana was livid but she hid it well. "I will see you later." She left banging the door behind her.

"You must be careful Merlin, taunting her will not help."

"I know, but I couldn't resist." Merlin grinned.

Gaius left the room shaking his head. He hoped his grandson wouldn't get to confident. He was also surprised at the news of his grandson getting dragonlord powers; it saddened him as it meant that his nephew must be dead. He had loved Balinor as a son and he would have liked to have seen him again.

Later Merlin went and collected the rest of his grandfather's magic books and putting an invisibility spell on them took them to his room. Once there he protected them with strong magic so they wouldn't be found. Then he went to bed knowing that tomorrow would be a long day for him.

The next morning George arrived with the sun, and woke Merlin with his breakfast. He helped his master get dressed, and then the Prince went out to the training fields to see the knights. Later he had lunch with his parents and sister. Then he went and got into his ceremonial gown before making his way to the Throne room where he would be made Crown Prince. He was the last to enter and the room as full of al the courtiers and knights in full finery. He walked up to the King and knelt before him and was crowned in the presence of all. He then swore fealty to his father and Camelot. As the assembly cheered he walked with his father to the balcony to be presented to the town. The town welcomed its new Crown Prince and were happy to see him take his rightful place. Merlin was a well liked and popular Prince and the crowd were only too happy to share his day. The one person who didn't enjoy the event was the Princess Morgana who felt her chances of becoming ruler of Camelot slipping away.

That evening there was a feast, and it was well into the early hours before Merlin was helped back to his room by George, worse for wear, the prince was not a big drinker and after numerous toasts was drunk. Arthur seeing George struggling got up and helped the manservant get Merlin up the stairs to his room, before going back and joining the other knights once more.

It was late the next morning before Merlin managed to get out of bed. George did his best to help his master and had already got a hangover cure from the court physician. George was an efficient servant but always irritated the Prince; he was constantly calling him Sire or my lord, refusing all attempts by Merlin to get him to relax more. Even after that Merlin felt rough, thinking that fresh air might help, he left his rooms and headed down stairs. Seeing his staggering form as she walked toward the stairs was too good an opportunity for his sister, she carefully went in front of him and hid in an alcove, and as he walked passed she stuck out her foot and tripped him. He fell and was unable to save himself. He hit the wall at the foot of the stairs head first with a crash. Smiling down at him from her alcove she quickly hurried away.

Merlin was found by George as he went down towards the armoury to put Merlin's best sword away from the day before. He quickly raised the alarm and Merlin was taken to the Court Physician Eldrid was checking him over when the King and Queen arrived.

"How is he Eldrid" Uther asked

"I'm sorry Sire he appears to bleeding in the brain, there is little I can do. We can only hope he will recover by himself."

"There must be something you can do, anything."

"As I said Sire we must give him time to see if he awakens there is little else we can do."

The Queen gasped and sat down and held her son's hand. "Oh my baby, my poor baby."

Once word got out around the castle, a palpable feeling of worry and sorrow could be felt with everyone. Arthur made his way to the Physicians chambers to see if there was anything he could do. As he approached he was stopped by Gaius who took him to his rooms.

"I understand from Merlin that you helped him recently and you know of his secret." Gaius looked at Arthur

"I do, but I will never tell."

"I know that son, but there is something you may be able to help him with now. Something only you can do, but it will be dangerous" Gaius looked at Arthur. "If you're found out Uther will have you killed."

"I will do anything for the Prince, Sire. He is a good man." Arthur said.

"You need to get hold of the dragon; he is the only one that can save Merlin." Gaius looked at Arthur. "He will help you, Merlin told me he is a dragonlord now, and they are kin." Gaius knew he had no choice but to ask the knight for his help. It was either that, or see his grandson die.

"I will find him, leave it to me." Arthur turned and looked around, he felt uneasy. "I will go now Sire, I think we are being watched."

Gaius nodded and walked away. Arthur went down into the town and waited until nightfall before he set off into the surrounding countryside. Once he got to the clearing he stood and called out for the dragon having no idea if the beast could hear him. After awhile he sat on a boulder at the edge of the clearing to think. As he did so he heard the familiar sound of the dragon's wings. As it landed he walked towards him.

"Hello Kilgarrah, I wasn't sure if you would hear me."

"Young Knight I can feel my dragonlord's distress in my very being. I know he is fading." Kilgarrah said.

"He fell and hit his head, the physician says his brain is bleeding and there is nothing he can do." Arthur was upset even telling the Great Beast.

"He did not fall, it was the evil one. I can help the Once and Future King but there will be a risk to you."

"I don't care I will help him!" Arthur stated.

"I know, you are the other half of the coin. Now stand still and I will give you the power to help him. If you are caught you will suffer so take care. You are his only chance."

Arthur stood still, he felt nervous, but he would do anything for Merlin. As he stood there the dragon breathed a golden mist over Arthur, and Arthur felt it sink into his very being. After Kilgarrah was finished he looked at Arthur.

"You need to be alone with Emrys, when you are, take his right hand in yours and put your other hand on his head and then concentrate on healing the Warlock. It will take ten of your minutes and mustn't be interrupted. Only then can you help him. Take care you will only have the one chance." With that the dragon flew off.

Arthur made his way back to the castle. He decided there was only one way he could get that close and for that long to the Prince. Taking care not to be seen he made his way up to the castle and gave Gaius manservant a note, and said he was expecting a reply. In ten minutes he had a note back. Carefully reading it he was surprised by the content. He then made his way down to the physician's chambers and knocked before going in. The Queen was sat by her son. She looked up as he entered.

"Hello can I help you, I'm afraid the physician has had to go to the town to see a patient he should be back soon." Hunith looked so distraught.

"I have came to see the Prince my lady. Your father asked me to give you this." He handed her the note that Gaius had sent him.

She read it them looked up at Arthur, surprise on her face. "You take a great risk for my son, why?"

"He is a good man my lady, he has my allegiance above any other." He told her.

"My husband will be back soon. How long do you need?" was all she asked.

"Ten minutes, but I only get one chance so we must be sure I am not interrupted." Arthur explained.

"Right, do you have a fellow knight you trust?"

"I do, and the Prince trusts his as well."

"Go and get him, wait until my husband has been and gone then come in leaving him outside to delay anyone who tries to enter. I will stay with you and will go out to stop anyone who tries to get past your friend. I will make sure you have your ten minutes."

"My lady I have no wish to endanger you, your son would never forgive me."

"You have no choice, it's either that or he dies and I will not see him die. Now go now and get your friend." The Queen looked at him kindly before turning her attention back to her son.

Arthur went off to find Gwaine. It didn't take much at this time of the day he could easily be traced to the Rising Sun. Once there a few whispered words got the other man to go with him, and they made their way to a place they could watch for the King to leave the Physicians chambers. The King stayed there an hour before the Queen convinced her husband he needed to rest for the following day's council meeting. As soon as he was gone the two knights made their way to where they needed to be. Arthur entered the chambers and the Queen stepped to one side. Arthur took a deep breath and sat beside Merlin taking the princes right hand he held it as instructed and placed his other hand on Merlin's forehead and concentrated as hard as he could. He felt a soothing presence flow through him and he knew the dragon's magic was helping the Prince. Time seemed to flash past as he sat there.

Arthur had been sat there for about eight minutes when the Queen heard Gwaine's voice in the corridor. She stood up and walked out closing the door behind her. There in the passageway was an apparently drunk Gwaine and an irate Physician.

"Let me past, The Prince needs my attention." she heard Eldrid say

"But you need a drink, can you help me to my room and I'll let you have one." Gwaine was hanging on to the poor Physician.

"Stand aside I say or I will call a guard."

"What's going on here?" demanded the queen.

"I am offering his good man a drink, but he doesn't want one." Gwaine slurred. "He works so hard."

"Indeed he does, but if you could keep it down Sir Knight the Prince is resting." Hunith smiled to herself. If she didn't know better she would have been certain the man was drunk.

"My Lady, we shouldn't leave the Prince alone." Eldrid informed her

"Don't worry one of the knights is visiting him." Hunith looked at Gwaine. "Now Sir Knight, please go back to your quarters."

"I would your majesty, if I could find them" Gwaine said to her

"Eldrid I know it isn't your job, but this young man has saved the Princes life in the past, and I wouldn't want him to get in trouble with the King, would you mind at least getting him to the right corridor. I'm sure his friends will help him from there." Hunith gave the Physician one of her best smiles. "Merlin is peaceful at the moment, if fact I think he is a bit better."

Eldrid looked at the queen and then at the knight. "If you insist my lady."

"You're a gentleman Sire" Gwaine said as he leant on the other mans shoulder.

They walked of down the corridor. The Queen went back into the chamber to be greeted by an exhausted Arthur.

"I think he's sleeping my lady." Arthur said "It's hard to tell, but I don't think we should wake him"

"I'm sure you're right, thank you Arthur, you are a brave man" The Queen walked up and touched her son's forehead. "You might want to go rescue Eldrid, I feel your friend had best make sure he doesn't need a physician's service for a while. Thank him for me." She looked at her son who truly did look more at peace. "I can never repay your for what you have done. My son is lucky to have such friends."

Arthur left the room to do as the Queen asked, he was exhausted but he wanted Eldrid back with Merlin, so the other man could be checked out as soon as possible. To make sure he hadn't made matters worse. The magic had felt good but he was no judge of such things. Arthur was so tired he didn't notice a silent figure watching him, as he left the physicians chambers. As soon as Arthur was out of sight Morgana come out of the shadows and walked into Eldrid's rooms and she stopped when she saw the Queen.

"Hello my lady, how is he" Morgana rarely called Hunith mother unless her father was present.

"Morgana, you startled me. I think he is a bit better." Hunith told her.

"I'll watch over him. Why don't you get some rest?" Morgana did her best to be the concerned sibling.

The Queen looked at her step daughter and wondered just what her role was in the Princes injuries. "Thank you my dear, but I wouldn't sleep, I'll stay with him."

Morgana walked towards the pallet her brother was lying on and looked down at the young man laying there. She couldn't stop the flash of hatred that passed across her face. It wasn't there long, but long enough for Hunith to see it. It hurt that the young girl should hate her half brother so. But Hunith knew she couldn't say anything. Better Morgana was ignorant of the fact her ways were known.


	13. Chapter 13

It took the Prince several weeks before he was back to normal, even then the men were instructed to take care when training with him. Hunith had told Merlin how the two knights had helped him, and he told her how they had been called the Sentinel Knights on the quest. The three men became friends, well as close as Merlin was permitted to have friends by his father. Uther continued to tell is son that to show friendship to those lower than you was a weakness. Something Merlin strongly disagreed with.

Peace reigned until the following summer, when word reached Camelot that there was an attack on their borders, Merlin was sent out, by his father, with the knights to investigate. As they got closer they started to hear rumours of magic being involved. It was said that the High Priestess Nimueh was behind the attacks. Merlin had never heard of the Priestess but it seemed the knights from Essetir had. But they seemed reluctant to tell the Prince about her. Merlin took Arthur to one side and demanded to be told about the priestess.

"Sire it is not for me to tell you, I think you should ask your father." Arthur told Merlin.

"He's not here, and you are. I need to know my enemy before I fight her and if you know anything it is your duty to tell me." Merlin was determined.

Arthur looked at the Prince and asked if he could take council from the other knights from Essetir before talking. Merlin gave his permission.

Arthur found Gwaine, Percival and Eylan and they went off away from the camp to talk. Arthur explained what the Prince wanted.

"I told him it was for his father to tell him, but as the Prince pointed out his father isn't here, and we are. He also rightly said he needs to know his enemy, before he fights her. What are we to do?"

"I say tell him" Gwaine said "He has a right to know."

"Like you I feel it is his father's place," Eylan said "It's not up to us."

"Percival what do you say?" Arthur asked.

"It's difficult Arthur, he can't ask the father, and would he tell the truth anyway. We only know one side of the story after all. But the Prince is right about one thing, he does need to know. I think we have no choice."

"Ok I'll tell him, but I worry that no good will come of it." Arthur went to find the Prince.

"I have spoken to my friends, we accept you cannot ask your father, but are uncomfortable about telling you."

"What if I ask my father on my return and tell him nothing of this conversation. Will that help you?" Merlin enquired he was becoming something of a diplomat.

"The story of Nimueh goes back before you were born Sire. The story is known to the nobility of Essetir because of what followed. Our parents told us before we came. Your father used to be friends with Nimueh, she was his advisor. Ygraine the Kings first wife, Morgana's mother, was barren and Uther was keen for a child. The story goes that he asked Nimueh to help her conceive. He must have known of the cost, a life of a life, but went ahead regardless he was desperate for a son. Uther's queen died in childbirth, but instead of a son Ygraine died giving birth to a daughter. Your father's grief was such that the great purge began. Nimueh was his sworn enemy thereafter, only escaping by chance."

"So you are telling me that my father, who hates magic above all else used it to have a child!" Merlin was shocked. "He would kill me, but he once used magic."

"I'm sorry Sire, now you see why it should have been your father's place to tell you." Arthur could see how the story had upset Merlin.

"He would have never told me. Does Morgana know?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know Sire, if she did it would explain much, she lost her mother through magic." Arthur said.

Merlin sat down by the fire. "Now Nimueh has decided to attack Camelot, why wait all these years?"

"Could it be because you are now Crown Prince? She would know nothing of your talents Sire." Arthur was careful, they were surrounded by knights that had no idea their Prince had magic.

Merlin looked shocked he got up and walked towards a tree and kicked it with all his might. "How dare he! How dare he make me live my life in fear for all these years!"

Arthur walked up to the Prince "Take care Sire, all you will tell all, your secret."

"But Arthur, do you know how this makes me feel, all those needless deaths my people have suffered. The hatred my sister has for me, all because of Uther." Merlin jumped onto his horse and sped off.

Leon came through the trees "Where is the Prince going" he shouted "He's alone it's not safe." Leon went back and several knights chased after the Prince. Arthur knew they wouldn't catch up, as once Merlin was out of sight he would use his magic.

True enough Leon and he knights came back without the Prince. Leon stormed up to Arthur "What where you telling him! Where has he gone?"

"I don't know where he's gone. I can't tell you what we were talking about, that's between the Prince and me. He wouldn't want you to know." Arthur was distraught, he knew no good would come of telling the Prince, but he didn't know what else he could have done.

Leon turned Arthur round and hit him. "You idiot, do you think you're the only one who cares for the Prince. Tell me where he has gone."

"I truly don't know, if I knew I would have gone after him." Arthur said. By now the rest of the knights had heard the shouting and come to see what was going on.

"The Prince is out there alone, split up and look for him" Leon shouted. "You will explain to the King if his son isn't found." He told Arthur "I don't give much for your chances."

Arthur went to his horse, and was joined by the other three Essetir knights "Come on we have to find him." Arthur set off in the direction Merlin had ridden off in.

Meanwhile Merlin had ridden off in a temper; he couldn't believe what Arthur had told him. Yet in a strange way it made sense. He had never understood his father's hatred. He knew that year's before magic had been accepted in Camelot, but never dreamed the reason for the purge was so personal. Why hadn't his grandfather told him? He hated his father in that instant, and would have killed him had he been in front of him. After he had ridden a reasonable distance he stopped and used a glamour to hide his position from the knights that he knew would follow him. He needed time alone.

Merlin sat by a stream trying to make sense of all he had been told, and what he could do about it. For a brief time he considered joining Nimueh and forcing his father from the throne. But that moment passed, he hated his father, but surely Nimueh was just as much to blame for using her magic in such a way. It was so wrong to take an innocent life just to create a new one. A High Priestess would have known that. But why now after all those years had Nimueh decided to return, was it revenge or a lust for power? Whatever his father had done he needed to stop Nimueh, and then he would ask his father to explain.

Merlin stood up and got on his horse, he removed the glamour and left the trees where he had been hiding, before setting out back towards his camp. He knew by know they would be looking for him. But it wasn't them that found him first, but a group of enemy soldiers. Merlin saw them from a distance and started to ride towards where his camp was. But his horse was tired and theirs were fresh. As they began to catch up, he decided to take a stand. He was out of sight of his own people, and could use his magic, he had nothing to lose. As they got closer they started to fire their crossbows at him. Merlin put up a shield before casting a spell to send a tornado towards them, that knocked them off their horses. He then cast another spell that sent their horses running off, before he turned to ride away. He wouldn't kill for the sake of it. One of the enemy was separate from the others, and Merlin hadn't seen him. The man raised his crossbow and fired at the Prince's chest, he couldn't miss, nor did he. But as the bolt hit the dragon scale Merlin wore on his chest as armour, the bolt slide off instead of penetrating. It stuck into his upper arm where it hurt but did only minor damage.

As the soldier fired he was spotted by Leon and the knights, who were looking for their Prince and the man was soon killed. Leon went up to the Prince, he was clearly mad at the younger man. "Sire that was foolish and irresponsible" he would have said more, but the spotted the wound to the Princes arm. "Sire you're hurt."

"Don't worry Leon. It's only a scratch; my armour protected me from more of an injury. Now shall we get back to camp so you can tell me off properly?" Merlin smiled at Leon.


	14. Chapter 14

The Prince rode back to camp flanked by Knights; to ensure he wasn't an easy target if anymore enemy were in the area. Once back within the safety of the camp Leon sat next to Merlin, and looked at his wound.

"You're lucky Sire, it is a superficial wound. But you must take more care. You are too important to Camelot to take such foolish risks. What made you ride out alone?" Leon looked at Merlin "You can trust me Sire; I am your knight and always will be."

"What do you know of Nimueh Leon? Tell me truthfully." Merlin looked at Leon, he had known the other knight all his life and trusted him above all others.

"What do you know Sire?" Leon countered.

"I need to know Leon. I need to know what you know, your side of it." Leon looked at his Prince. It was clear Merlin knew of Nimueh's role in his life, and wanted it confirmed.

"Sire it was years ago, your father acted wrongly, but so did the Priestess. The actions they both took have had long term consequences, for so many people. I realise you have been told the story and are unhappy." Leon finished dressing the Princes wound. "Don't let the past have an effect on your future."

"How could he? How could my father kill so many for something he asked for?" Merlin looked at Leon. "Does everyone know? Have you all kept this from me?"

"Sire it wasn't our story to tell. I know only because my father thought I ought to know, once I was close to you, he feared this day would come. I believe only a few in Camelot know the whole story." Leon felt sorry for the Prince, to find out your father was flawed in such a way must hurt.

"Does my sister know?" Merlin looked up at the Knight "Does she know she wasn't wanted by our father, that her birth was such a disappointment to him that he was willing to kill so many. To commit genocide."

"Sire I think it was more the death of his wife that caused the problem"

"But he wanted a son! Always a son, how would he have treated my mother had I been a girl?" Merlin was getting very upset.

As he got more distressed he could feel his magic under his skin. But he didn't care. What if they knew, he was just another magic user to be killed. Why should he live when so many had died? By his father's hand, the magic hater who's precious son was a warlock.

"No wonder she hates me!" Merlin put his head in his hands. "Leon, am I a monster?"

"Why should you think that Sire?" Leon was puzzled.

Arthur and Gwaine who could hear the conversation looked at each other. Arthur walked closer "Sire I feel you are getting upset and may be forgetting what a good man you are."

Leon looked at Arthur surprised "Were you eavesdropping on a private conversation, Knight?" He demanded

"Leon, don't please, he is trying to protect me. But you have a right to know my secret." Merlin said making a momentous discussion.

"Sire, take care!" Arthur said to the Prince "Is what you're doing wise."

"Don't question Me!" Merlin looked at Arthur "Leon is my most trusted Knight and friend. He has been at my side longer than you have."

"I'm sorry Sire." Arthur bowed.

"Make sure we are not overheard Arthur, Gwaine. I need to speak to Leon in privacy." Merlin ordered the knights.

"As you order Sire." Arthur looked at Gwaine, unhappy with what Merlin had decided and they walked over to the other knights.

Merlin looked at Leon "I understand if what I am going to tell you means I lose your allegiance, but I want you to know. You are a good man and a loyal one and whatever you decide I respect you for it."

"Sire please, you have no need to tell me anything. I will always be loyal to you." Leon reassured the prince "I have watched you grow up, you will be a good king when your time comes. You care for your people,that's all I need to know."

"No I want you to know it all, I'm fed up of hiding who I am." Merlin took a deep breath "Leon I was born with magic, my mother and grandfather have helped me hide it from my father. I always felt guilty, I knew my father would kill me if ever he found out, today I found out why, and I hate him. I thought I was a bad son to him. For a long time I have felt myself a monster, an abomination but…" Merlin stopped scared to look at the knight he had respected for so long. "All I ask is that you keep my mother and grandfather safe please keep their secret."

Leon put his hand on the young Prince's shoulder. "Sire I have known for years of your secret, it hasn't made me think less of you."

"You have! How?" Merlin looked at Leon in surprise.

"Sire I have been close to you for years, I saw the effect the burnings had on you. I knew your uncle years ago, and that he was a dragonlord. It seemed likely that you might have some talent. Then when I was sixteen I went on a patrol and was almost killed, the rest of my group all perished. The druids saved me with the cup of life. They told me then I would help guard Emrys, who would help bring peace to Albion. It didn't take much to find out about the prophesy, and then it was clear who you were." Leon smiled at Merlin "It was your secret, I knew you would tell me when you felt the time was right."

"Thank you Leon, it is a relief to tell you."

"Who else knows Sire?" Leon asked. He was concerned for his Prince.

"Arthur and Gwaine, I think the others from Essetir might know. Grandfather arranged for them to come to Camelot." The Prince gave a small grin. "Arthur is rather protective"

"I noticed Sire, they are good men." Leon grinned at Merlin.

"What do I do now? I need to defeat Nimueh, or she will bring even more death to Camelot. I could use magic but then everyone will know." Merlin asked Leon. "Our fight with her will surely involve magic."

"Then we must make sure only those that already know can see you Sire. Are you powerful enough?"

"I think so. Leon please I have asked you before please call me Merlin."

"Not know you're Crown Prince Sire, it wouldn't be right."

"The other's do when we are alone, please it would mean a lot to me." The Prince pleaded.

"When we're alone then…Merlin."

"Thank you Leon." Merlin felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He now felt he could face what the next few days would throw at him. After that he would decide what if anything to do about his father.


	15. Chapter 15

Merlin was pleased that Leon knew about his powers and of Emrys. He was surprised that the prophesy wasn't more talked about, since it had been foretold for so long. Merlin thought back to when he had gone into his deep sleep, after retrieving the dragon scale and before Arthur and Gwaine has found him. Now it made more sense to him.

Flashback back:

"Merlin there are things you need to know, now you have the red dragon scale. You are destined for great things. The feeling you had when you opened the door to this chamber was your Dragonlord powers awakening. Your uncle is dead, and his powers are now yours. It wasn't possible for you to have these powers before; your young mind needed all your abilities to cope with your growing magic. Destiny became twisted in the passage of time, and once the prophesy was for a Once and Future King to be aided by a powerful Warlock to bring back a return of magic to Albion. Now they have been combined and you are the Once and Future Warlock King. You will be known as Emrys by the druids and you are their leader as well as the future King of Albion. This is a hard task for one so young, so the gods have given you many helpers. Strength and Courage being the main two, but Loyalty will also play his part. Take care young prince, for you have many enemies, some who could become friends or who may kill you, only time will tell. Beware for those you hold dear for some may not be as they seem; they too will be tried and tested. The Red Dragon Scale will help to protect you. Wear it proudly for it shows your Dragonlord heritage. Soon it will be joined by a mighty sword Excalibur and together they will help keep you safe.

End of flashback.

The Prince decided that he would continue to try to find Nimueh and stop the attacks on the border villages. Whatever his personal problems his people deserved protection. He called together the knights and they set off together for the last known sighting of Nimueh. As they got nearer they spread out looking for tracks. It also gave Merlin chance to use his magic as he had Leon, Arthur and Gwaine with him. Sitting still he concentrated his magic feeling for any other trace of a magic user in the area. Then they set of calling more of the knights as they went. The group arrived in a small village just after it had been attacked so knew they were close. The simple home had all been burned to the ground and many of the villagers killed. The women and children were gathered round a fire trying to make a meal of the small amount of food they had left.

Merlin sent one of the knights set off to gather the others so they could attack together. Then he got the knights to help bury the dead in a communal grave. He went into the woods with Arthur and came back with a couple of deer to feed the villagers. No one but the two of them knew Merlin had used magic to kill them. Once all the knights had gathered together it was getting dusk, so they set up camp for the night. Merlin sat near the fire trying to think of the best plan to capture the priestess. But at the moment he only had the normal ideas. So next morning they set off once more.

They reached an area where the only way forward was through a gully. They had no choice but to go on, then half way through they were ambushed. The fighting was fast and furious and soon became a close battle with swords and flails. The gully was step sided and covered in trees so many of their number had been hurt or killed in the first attack. Most were now off their horses, and fighting on foot. Merlin dismounted, his horse had become panicked, Leon and Arthur stayed as close to the Prince as they could. Merlin was using his magic when he could to fell the attackers, but it was difficult to do without being spotted, so he still needed to use his sword. After all his magic was still a secret to most of the men.

Then Merlin saw Arthur go down, he quickly ran to the knights side and dragged him away from the fighting, using his magic to make the knight lighter. As they reached a secluded spot, the Prince checked over Arthur and found he had a nasty wound to his shoulder. Without help the knight may well die. Merlin tried some healing magic and managed to stop some of the bleeding. But healing spells weren't his strong point. Hearing some of the enemy looking for them, he moved Arthur into a hole under a blown over tree and they hid amongst the roots. Merlin used his magic to hide them from view.

By the time all sign of the enemy had gone Merlin came out of his hiding place, and started to listen out for his own troops. He could hear nothing. Checking Arthur was well hidden the Prince retraced his steps back to the gully, only to find all the living were gone. He looked around and found one horse with its reins tangled in a bush. Freeing the beast he walked it back towards Arthur. The knight was just regaining consciousness and Merlin made the knight mount the horse, and then he started to walk towards where he would expect his men to be.

After travelling for some time they can across an old hut. Hiding Arthur and the horse Merlin quickly took off his chain male and covered the dragon scale with it. Then made his way to the hut, hoping to find some food and water. He knocked on the door and was greeted by an old woman dressed in a poor pheasant's garb.

"Hello I wonder if you could help me, we were attacked by bandits and my companion and I were separated from our friends. Do you have any clean water and something to eat? I can pay you." Merlin said to her.

"Who are you?" The old woman demanded.

"Two knights, my friend is Sir Arthur, and I am Sir Leon." Merlin was reluctant to admit his was the Crown Prince.

"I can't see your friend" The old woman looked around. "This isn't a trick is it?"

Merlin began to wonder himself. It wasn't the sort of behaviour he would expect from someone of such a low status. He would have expected a more respectful attitude, even without her knowing he was the Crown Prince.

"Have you a well? I will get my own water and move on" He said to the woman. Then all of a sudden several enemy soldiers came out of the woods and turning back to the old woman, he watched her change before her eyes.

"So Sir Leon. Are you sure it's not Crown Prince Merlin Pendragon?" the now young woman said. "Welcome to my humble abode young Prince."

Merlin drew his sword only to have it fly from his hand.

"Now is that anyway to act, young Prince, now where is your knight I wonder?"

"Long gone I'm sure" Merlin told her "He was watching our horses."

"You're lying, young Prince, a knight wouldn't allow his Prince to put himself in danger. So where is he?"

"He must have run off, no staying power." Merlin said casually "I expect he's half way back to Camelot by now." Merlin knew he was in trouble, but at the same time wasn't about to let anyone know of his magic. He only hoped Arthur would be awake enough to avoid capture.

Leon meanwhile was organising a search for the Prince. In the heat of battle no one had seen either the Prince or Arthur leave. So he had no idea if they had been captured or where in hiding somewhere. They had lost a third of their men and several more were injured in the surprise attack. They had found the Princes horse and there was no blood on the saddle so Leon hoped he was uninjured.

The enemy had gone without trace, that could mean they had grabbed the Prince and taken him away. He hoped not, if Nimueh was responsible he had no idea what she would do. He didn't think a ransom would be an option in her case. The fact that Arthur was missing as well gave Leon some cause for optimism. The knight was brave enough and very loyal to the prince.

Gwaine was frantic not only was the prince gone but so was Arthur, who was his best friend. His horse had also been found, again no blood on the saddle to indicate if Arthur had been hurt. Together with Eylan and Percival Gwaine was looking for some trace of where the pair could have gone. There was no doubt in Gwaine's mind that the two of them were together.


	16. Chapter 16

Although Arthur had been badly hurt he knew enough to understand what the Prince was doing, He wanted to stop him, but he kept drifting off into brief periods of unconsciousness, then Arthur realised that Merlin was gone. Moving carefully he managed to pull himself to his feet and started to make his way towards where he could hear voices. The trouble was he had to keep stopping, due to pain and dizziness. He fainted once more and fell into some bushes and into a small ditch. Then he heard people moving through the bushes looking for someone or thing. He presumed it was him so he kept still. After a while the men returned the way they came. Arthur slowly stood up and followed the searchers taking care not to get to close. He reached the edge of a clearing just in time to see Merlin being forced onto a horse. The Prince's hands were tied behind his back, and he was blindfolded and gagged. Arthur looked at his captors and as they rode off and noticed a woman at the front…. Nimueh it had to be.

Arthur wanted to run forward and fight, but knew that would be stupid, he was one man and an injured one at that, so he made his way back to the horse. Even though he knew where he has left it he didn't see it until he was right next to it. Arthur presumed Merlin was responsible, and it explained why the enemy hadn't found it. After several attempts Arthur managed to get into the saddle. Then he started to follow Merlin and his captors, making sure to leave sign so the others might be able to find them.

Leon had sent out knights in every direction to search for the two men, but it wasn't for four hours before one of the pairs of knights found the hut, and the trail Arthur had left. While one of the knights waited at the hut other one went and told Leon who immediately called the other knights in, and they all rode to the hut and started to follow the trail. They managed to follow Arthur trail until nearly dark, when they had to stop for the night. But they knew they were getting closer. Arthur had made a good choice in ripping up his red Pendragon cape into strips; the material had shown up well against the green of the trees. Gwaine, Eylan and Percival had been the last to come to the camp fires, they had stayed out until there was no chance of seeing anything. Then together with Lancelot and Leon they were the first off in the morning as well. They were determined to find the Prince and missing Knight.

It was near midday when they caught up with Arthur, who by now was having trouble staying on his horse. He was weak from loss of blood, had Merlin partially healed his wound he would have long since perished. Leon ordered two knights to stay with Arthur, and do what they could for him whilst the rest carried on. They were very close, less than a few miles behind the enemy. Gwaine and Lancelot were sent ahead to scout the land while the others followed at a slower pace. Leon didn't want to risk the Prince's life by attacking without thought and planning.

Nimueh was heading for her stronghold. She was pleased to have captured Uther's son, and although she fully intended to kill him she wanted to make it a slow and painful death, to make up for all her kind that Uther Pendragon had killed. It was a pity that she couldn't make Uther suffer directly, but then he would suffer even more if he lost his precious son.

Merlin was still tied and blindfolded, he had been tempted to try to escape, but felt it was pointless whilst he couldn't see anything. The night before when it had got dusk he had been pushed of his horse onto the hard ground. He had at least managed to soften his landing with magic. But then he had been tied to a tree and someone had given him some water, but no food. After his captors had eaten, Nimueh had come to him and taunted him telling him how he would suffer for his father's crimes against magic users. He had wondered then whether to tell her that he was a warlock. But in the end had decided not to, after all he had no idea how she would react, and he had no intention of joining her. He had heard enough from listening to her followers to know he had little in common with them. They had been raping and torturing innocent villagers, just because they didn't have magic, on Nimueh's orders. Merlin wondered what would happen to her own non magical troops once she no longer needed them.

Once Nimueh realised she wasn't getting anywhere with her taunts, she decided on a more direct torture, and had allowed her men to beat him, making sure they didn't go too far. She still wanted him alive. Luckily they hadn't removed his chainmail so had no idea he was protected by the Dragon Scale or his injuries would have been more severe. He knew he had a couple of broken fingers,and wished he could heal them, but his healing magic, poor at the best of times, had never worked on himself. Just before Nimueh turned in for the night she removed his blindfold, so he could watch another prisoner being tortured to death using magic. He was horrified that magic could be used in such a way. As a parting shot before she went to sleep for the night, she used a spell on Merlin that made him scream out in pain before passing out.

The next morning Merlin was given another small drink of water, before he was tied back on a horse, blindfold in place once more. The Prince knew they would reach Nimueh's stronghold soon, but had no idea what to do. He was determined to die bravely if that was his fate.

Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot and Eylan where at Nimueh's camp site and had found the dead prisoner. They also found a pool of blood and hoped it wasn't Merlin's. They were close, very close, so waited for the rest to catch up. They needed a plan that wouldn't endanger the Prince. What they needed was an insider, someone who could get close to the Prince as the rest attacked. Leon decided to send Gwaine ahead to try and join up with the enemy forces. Without his armour and cape he looked rugged enough to pass as a mercenary. So the knight stripped himself of anything that might identify him as from Camelot, and circled round to try and join up with the opposing force from either the side or ideally from the front. Making out that he was either a member of their force or a wandering thug for hire.

Giving Gwaine time to get into position, Leon and the rest hung back, but still kept close enough to catch up when they needed to. Gwaine rode as fast as he could, and circled round and managed to approach Nimueh and her group from an easterly direction near the front of her position. He rode up as if he had nothing to worry about. Luck was with him, as in the first group of men he met had someone that knew him. Gwaine had spent several years of his youth travelling around hiring out his skills as a fighter, He had fallen out with his family and between sixteen and nineteen had mixed with less than savoury crowd, only getting back on the right track, when he got in contact with his grandfather.

"Is that you Gwaine?" came a shout.

"Helios, good to see you" Gwaine replied.

"What are you doing here?" Helios asked

"Same as always, looking for someone who needs my sword." Gwaine grinned "Your boss hiring?"

"Always, come on I'll take you to her, you have no problem with Magic do you?"

"No, makes no odds to me." Gwaine said telling the truth for the first time.

Before long Gwaine found himself in just the position he wanted to be in. He could see Merlin near the centre of the group.

"Who is the prisoner?" Gwaine asked Helios

"Prince Pendragon, the boss has an argument with his father so he's going to pay the price." Helios seemed disinterested in the young man's fate. "Might be fun to watch, some of the boys got to beat him up a bit yesterday but I think the Lady Nimueh has other ideas for that one."

Gwaine managed to hide his distress.

"Who's your friend Helios?" Nimueh asked Helios as she rode closer.

"Gwaine, I've worked with him before he's a good fighter." Helios told the High Priestess.

"Good we can use him, as long as you vouch for him."

Once Nimueh reached her stronghold she wasted no time in having Merlin taken down to her dungeons, and into a large room where he was stripped to the waste. This of course meant the Dragon Scale was exposed. Nimueh took it reverently. Merlin's wrists where attached to chains hanging from the ceiling, his feet barely touching the floor, they too were tied together and attached to a loop in the floor. He nearly passed out from the pain from his hand as his broken fingers were grabbed by the guards. His blindfold had been removed and the Prince looked round, not liking what he was seeing. There were instruments of torture all around him. They were obviously well used.

"This wonderful object of the old religion should not be in your hands. It has come to me! Where it should be." Nimueh carefully placed the Dragon scale on a nearby bench before turning back to Merlin.

"I have a special treat for you young prince. Something different, something special for the son of Uther Pendragon. I have recently come into a new toy, I what to try and you are just the subject." The High Priestess smiled as she collected a small box from a shelf "Elanthia Beetles, if put in the ear they induce paralysis and gradually kill the host, but for you I intend to put them to a different use. Put under the skin they lay their grubs, the grubs gradually eat away at flesh causing a slow and painful death. You will scream for your father to kill you." Nimueh looked at Merlin "Oh yes I will return you to your father, he can watch you die and be helpless to stop it. Once the grubs are there they cannot be removed until they burst through the skin as adults. It can take weeks."

Just at that moment a guard came in and bowed.

"What do you want? I don't wish to be disturbed." She demanded.

"My Lady some knights have been spotted approaching the stronghold."

"Well stop them!" she shouted. She then turned back to Merlin, who had been trying to escape the chains. But he was firmly fixed.

"You won't get away now. Your men are closer than we thought, so I must use my beetles now."

Merlin realising he had no choice decided now would be a good time to use his magic. His eyes flashed and Nimueh flew back into the wall. But Merlin's magic was weak, he had had nothing but a few sips of water in over a day, as well as the beating he had received. Nimueh stood up amazed.

"Uther's son has magic! You are a traitor to your own kind. Why haven't you stopped him?" She shouted as she grabbed a cuff from the wall behind her and placed it round Merlin's wrist. He knew immediately what it was as he felt his magic being suppressed.

"I will have extra pleasure in using these on you now." She moved forward picking up the box from the floor and taking a dagger from her belt. Walking towards him she made a small cut in his chest and opening the box she spoke in Old English.

"Berbay odothay arisan yeldo" the small beetles came alive, and she carefully selected three and placed them on Merlin's chest, near the wound she had made. Scenting the blood they moved into the cut and burrowed their way into his flesh.

Merlin gritted his teeth, as he felt the small creatures enter his body. He would try his best not to show fear. He was after all a Prince of Camelot.

Nimueh looked into the box "Swefn," The rest of the beetles stopped moving once more. Then Nimueh turned to Merlin .

"We could have worked together had you been honest. We are kin and yet you fought for Uther who kills our kind. I hope your death is a long and painful one." She turned and picking up the Dragon's scale looked at him once more "Your friends will be here soon. Tell your father this is his punishment."

Merlin could feel the beetles going further into his flesh, biting and scratching as they went.

Outside Gwaine was trying to get down to the dungeons. He was at the top of the steps when he heard Nimueh coming up. Hiding in an alcove he waited for her to pass. He knew it was his best chance to kill her so silently moved out as she passed and raised his sword to cut her in two. But the High Priestess sensed him and turned just in time. Gwaine's blade passed into her side but it wasn't the killing blow he had wanted. But it was enough for her to drop the Dragon Scale before she used her magic to transport herself to safety.

Gwaine picked up the Dragon Scale and ran down the stairs as quickly as he could


	17. Chapter 17

As Gwaine turned the last corner before entering the dungeon area he heard a whimper. It chilled him to the bone. It sounded like Prince Merlin, but it wasn't a noise he would associate with the Prince. Gwaine took a deep breath and steeled himself for what would great him. The first view wasn't as bad as he had expected. Prince Merlin was hung from the ceiling from his wrists and his feet were tied to a loop in the floor. Then Gwaine noticed his left hand, it was swollen and two fingers looked broken. As he looked down he saw a metal collar round Merlin's neck and a small wound to Merlin's chest. But it was Merlin's face that told a whole new story.

The Prince's eyes were open and full of pain, the sort of pain that no one would want to have. Gwaine went forward and cut the ropes holding the Princes legs and then looked round for the key to the chain holding the Prince's arms above his head. Finding it Gwaine released the Prince and lowered him to the ground. He then removed the collar from around Merlin's neck and threw it to one side. He was well aware of its purpose. Gwaine carefully inspected the Prince for other injuries. Except for a few bruises and marks around Merlin's ankles and wrists he could find nothing. But the groans of pain continued to come from the Prince.

"Sire where are you injured" Gwaine asked the Prince.

Merlin opened his eyes and looked at Gwaine, then trying to talk through the pain he tried to tell Gwaine what had happened.

"Beetles under skin…..larva…eating me…"

Gwaine looked at his Prince in horror. Checking the Princes chest once more he noticed the movement under the shin as the beetle burrowed deeper into Merlin's chest.

"What has she done to you?"

"Kill slowly…punishment…King" Merlin gasped.

"That's inhuman. Sire the others are on their way, we'll sort this for you somehow." Then looking at the collar where he had had thrown it he asked "Nimueh is aware of your magic Sire?"

"Tried to use it to stop her…..to weak" Merlin whispered barely loud enough for the knight to hear.

Gwaine looked round for water and found none. "The others are attacking Sire I can hear them. Best we stay here for now. I'll get you a drink as soon as I can." Gwaine picked up his sword and waited for help to arrive. No one would get near his Prince unless it was over his dead body.

Gwaine could hear the fighting going on overhead. He decided to go up to see what was happening. Not sure if he should try to get the Prince out or wait for the others to get to him. Carefully looking out from the dungeon door he decided he had best try to escape with the Prince. So he went back down and carefully putting the Prince over his shoulder and hoping he didn't do more harm than good he went back up the stairs.

Once at the top he looked for a clear way out. Seeing no one in one area he ran towards it and hid as best he could while looking out for the next space. His plan was to try to get out of the stronghold, or at least ket the attackers know where he was. Seeing Helios to one side he lay the prince down out of site and went to the other man.

"Helios, the lady boss just disappeared, I saw her she's left us to face them and run." Gwaine looked as angry as he could. Not difficult with what had happened to his friend and Prince.

"Did she have the Prince with her?" Helios demanded.

"I just saw her disappear, just into thin air, she night have done." Gwaine told the mercenary. "Why we fighting if she's run, we won't get paid."

"If you're wrong she'll kill us" Helios looked around.

"Well look for yourself, I'm getting out of here. I've got no gripe with Camelot, not enough to get killed for anyway." Gwaine said.

"Wait here and cover me I'll look in the dungeons." Helios ran down the stair way that Gwaine and the Prince had just come up, within minutes he was back "You're right the bitch as gone." He turned and shouted to his men, many of whom had been with him for years. "Pull out men. Abandon the stronghold"

As soon as Helios shouted the mercenaries started to fight their way out of the stronghold. The Camelot knights' seeing what was happening let them go, making sure they didn't see the Prince in the fleeing men. Then they entered the stronghold and found Gwaine trying to help the Prince.

Leon and the others were worried by what Gwaine told them of the Princes condition. It was clear that the Prince was in a great deal of pain. They needed to get him back to Camelot as soon as they could. After much debate they decided against using a wagon to transport the Prince, it would take too long. Once again it was Percival who would carry the Prince on his horse with both Gwaine and Leon taking him when Percival's horse needed a rest. It took then nearly a week to get the Prince back. Leon had even agreed to the dragon being asked for help. But there was nothing Kilgarrah could do. Gwaine spoke to the Great Beast with Arthur who was still very weak. They went alone to help keep the Princes secret. Kilgarrah did help to heal Arthur and said that the darkest of magic had been used on the Prince but they all needed to keep their minds open for a cure, if one could be found. In the meantime a knight had ridden ahead to get a healer to come out to help the Prince. A druid healing rode to them and helped by giving the Prince Pain control, but it seemed to have little effect. The Prince was clearly in agony.

As they rode into Camelot they were met by the King and Queen as well as Gaius. Merlin was immediately taken to his room and made as comfortable as possible. Uther wanted his son's last days to be comfortable as they could make them. The whole court was quiet and everyone wished the Prince well. Gaius spent all the time in the library looking through as many books as he could in hope of finding a cure.

The only person who was happy by what was happening was Morgana, but even she was upset that Merlin was suffering so. She wanted him dead, but not in the agony he was in.

The Prince never rested the pain was too bad, he was in a constant torment as he could feel the small larvae inside him eating away at his flesh. After a week of being home he was pleading for people to end his life. The affect on the King was much as Nimueh would have wished. He was suffering almost as much as his son. Hunith stayed by her son's side praying to every god she had ever heard of to save her son. Blood was beginning to seep from Merlin's body as the creatures destroyed more and more of his flesh. All the healers agreed he didn't have long to live.

Arthur and the knights had never felt so helpless this wasn't an enemy they could fight. In the end they joined Gaius in the library hoping to find something to help their prince. It was Arthur that found the first clue. It was in an old chronicles from many years past and talked of the time of the hay day of the dragon's when they and not the humans ruled the land. It spoke of the fabled red dragon and how the red dragon could if he willed cure all manner of dark magic. It was he who decided that dark magic should never be used and that its use should be shunned by all magic users. Arthur read the text several times before a germ of an idea came to him.

Taking the book to Gaius he got him to read it. "I think you have given my grandson a chance. It is the only answer." Gaius took the book to his daughter who agreed to let them try their idea.

Hunith fetched the red dragon scale from the vault where the King had placed it. When Uther heard he demanded to know what was going on.

"My father and the knights have been reading all the old chronicles and believe that the red dragon scale may save Merlin. I intend to place it over his chest and see if it helps him"

Uther demanded to see the book and after reading it went into a rage "This is magic you are suggesting on my son, I will not permit it." He turned to the guards "Take the scale and burn it. I will not have my son contaminated by Magic."

"If you do that I will leave you!" Hunith shouted "It's your son's only chance of life. He has been suffering for weeks and will die soon, because of a witch and her vendetta against you. Your son deserves this chance"

Everyone kept silent, unsure what to do; they all wanted to try to save the Prince. Arthur was just about to grab the scale and place it on the Prince himself when a surprising voice spoke up.

"Father please let them try, I hate magic as much as you, I also resent the fact that my being a woman stops me having the crown and ruling, but you cannot let your son continue in his agony. Either put him out of his misery or let them try the scale" Morgana walked and stood by her brother's bedside. "I cannot bear to see him suffer any more. He has never done anything to hurt me, yet I have hated him for years but this is wrong. A quick death is one thing but not this."


	18. Chapter 18

Uther looked at his daughter in amazement, he knew she disliked Merlin for taking what she considered her birthright and now to hear her pleading for a magical remedy for his life shocked him "I thought you hated magic more than I" he said to his daughter.

"I do, but this is evil and if there is a hope of an end to Merlin's suffering surely a magical object is worth it. It's not like using a spell. He's your son!" Morgana had surprised even herself. She never thought she would do anything to help her brother; she had after all tried to kill him on two occasions herself. But her brother's screams of agony over the past weeks had been awful to hear. What had occurred was inhuman.

Uther looked at each person in the room then made a decision. "I am going to speak to the council, what happens when I'm not here is of no concern of mine. I cannot be seen to be party to his." With that he walked out the room without looking back.

As he closed the door behind him Gwaine could just be heard to mutter "Two faced git."

They all pretended not to hear. "Thank you Morgana, I will remember your kindness always whatever happens. Hunith told her step daughter. The queen picked up the scale and looked at Gaius and Arthur. "Do I just place it on his chest?" she asked.

Arthur looked at her, "That's what the book seemed to suggest, I think it should be placed directly in the skin. The book said that the red dragon, being the greatest of such beasts, decreed that dark magic should never be used and that if it was, the touch of part of him would cure any curse such magic if the person was pure of heart."

Gaius and Arthur removed the thin night shirt that the Prince was wearing. They could all see the flesh moving from the larvae under the skin. Blood was seeping in some areas. The Prince screamed out in agony as they moved him. As they lay him down he begged for release. Gaius picked up the scale and giving up a silent pray to the goods he carefully place the Dragons scale over Merlin's exposed chest. As it touched the scale seemed to become redder and the settled, once more moulding to the warlocks chest as it had when he first wore it. Merlin shuddered as it touched him then lay still. His face contorted in agony once more. After several minutes with no improvement Hunith went to lift the scale away but found it wouldn't move.

"Well it looks like we must just wait my dear." Gaius told his daughter. They all remained by the bed each lost in their own thoughts and willing this to work. Even Morgana stayed where she was.

After what seemed like hours Merlin seemed to move under the scale and as they watched his face became even more contorted. Then from under the scale a glow appeared. Thus was followed by an almighty scream from Merlin, then he collapsed back on the bed. The scale stopped glowing. Arthur stepped forward and lifted the scale and lying on the prince's chest was numerous maggot like larvae. Arthur dropped the scale and grabbed a cloth from the side and scooped them all up and threw them in the fire. The fire hissed and flared up before dying out.

Hunith and Morgana turned their heads away and for the first time anyone could remember hugged each other. Gaius called for some hot water to be brought form the kitchens and for the physician to be called to bandage the princes chest that was now covered in small bleeding areas were the larvae had exited the Princes body. For the first time in weeks they all had hope. The Prince was unconscious and obviously still ill but at least the torment of the creatures was over. As Arthur went to move the scale from the bed where he had dropped it started to glow once more, and seemed to pull towards the Princes chest. Arthur decided to go with it and placed the scale back on Merlin's chest where it settled in place once more.

When the water came up Hunith washed her son we here she could, once more the scale could not be removed. Then they all left to get some rest. Gaius stayed with his grandson and dozed of in the chair. It was several hours later when Uther returned to the room. He stood looking at his son who at last had a restful look on this face, the past weeks had taken it out of the young man had lost considerable weight and looked very pale but it was clear he was still alive.

Uther then realised that Gaius was awake.

"Will he recover?" Uther asked his father in law.

"I believe so Sire, the creatures are gone, but he will need to recover. I have no idea what the scale will be able to heal, the creatures will have done considerable damage to Merlin both physically and mentally."

Uther's eyes filled with tears as he looked down at his son. He sat on a chair by the bed and picked up Merlin's cold hand and kissed it. "Get well my son." Then he looked at Gaius "You think me a fool don't you?"

"I think you a stubborn man that nearly caused his own son's death" Gaius said bluntly.

"You are brave, but you speak the truth, I love Merlin dearly Gaius, more than I thought I'd ever love anyone after my dear first wife. I am proud of him and he will be a good king when the time comes."

"Then tell him, he has never said but I know he feels he is a disappointment to you. He is your son Uther not just your heir." Gaius looked at Uther and for the first time felt sorry for the man.


	19. Chapter 19

Merlin was out of it for the best part of a month only waking for brief spells when he would be fed and washed before he sank back into an exhausted sleep. Even with the magic from the Dragon Scale his body had a lot of healing to do. He was never alone, not even for a moment. If it wasn't one of his family sat beside him it was one of the knights usually Arthur, Gwaine or Leon. The King insisted that the Prince have a knight with him and two more at the door. They still didn't know if Nimueh was dead or not. Morgana surprised everyone by insisting on spending time with her half brother. At first Gaius and the knights treated this with a degree of mistrust, but in the end Hunith convinced then that the young woman had had a change of heart and could be trusted. But they knew she must never find out about Merlin's magic. They were all worried that as the Prince got better he might let it slip to Uther or Morgana and reveal his secret to them. That didn't happen, his faster than normal healing was put down to the Dragon scale, and that was the only sign his magic gave. Gaius thought that perhaps Merlin's magic was so busy helping to heal him it didn't need any further outlet.

Even once Merlin could manage to stay awake for more than an hour, he was weak and couldn't get about much. But eventually he got fed up of his room and demanded to be allowed outside in the fresh air. George helped him to dress and then, much to his disgust, he was carried down to the training yard by Percival and allowed to sit and watch the training. Surrounded by those he trusted, and who mostly knew his secret, Merlin did manage to use a small amount of Magic when he made Arthur slip up when practicing with Leon. He also made Gwaine's trousers fall down mid fight. Both men knew what he had done and glared at him, but at the same time they were glad he was feeling well enough to think of pranks.

After an hour on the physician's orders he was carried back indoors. Gradually over the next week he was allowed longer and longer up. By the end of the week the King asked Hunith and Morgana to arrange a thanksgiving feast for the recovery of the Prince.

It was at the feast that the King surprised them all when he gave a speech.

"We are here today at the feast to celebrate the recovery of Crown Prince Merlin from the horrendous torture inflicted on him by the Witch Nimueh, a long time enemy of Camelot. I intend to hunt her down and see her stopped once and for all. The person who kills or captures her will be handsomely rewarded. But aside from that I want to say that I came so close to losing my son, and it made me realise just how much I love him, and his people love him. I am proud to call Merlin my son and know he will be a good King when his time comes. So I raise a toast….To Crown Prince Merlin Pendragon"

Merlin sat there astounded by the public show of affection and pride from his father; he felt his eyes fill with tears as he fought them back. How like his father just as Merlin had come to terms with just what a liar and bad person his father was. He did something that he, Merlin, had always wanted from his father, but never received a declaration of love and pride. Not only that but in public to. So now what did he do, did he demand to know the truth of Nimueh's involvement or let the past rest. Then as if that wasn't enough his sister stood up and spoke as well:

"I would also like to say something. Something I'm not proud of but it's true. For years I have secretly hated by brother for taking what I thought was mine by birthright, the position of heir to the throne. I have come to realise that I don't hate Merlin; he is a good man and a kind one. As he lay in agony I realised that my hatred was born out of fear, fear I would be ignored and no longer loved, as the long wanted son arrived. I convinced myself the Merlin was not worthy of my love but that is not true. I to would like to say I am also proud to call Crown Prince Merlin my brother and wish to become his friend as I always should have been. To Crown Prince Merlin Pendragon"

Merlin smiled at his sister and stood up and hugged her. He whispered in her ear "Thank you sister I am proud to be your brother." As he sat down he couldn't help but think how in just a few words his life had changed so much.


	20. Chapter 20

The feast went on well into the night but Merlin left just after his sister's speech, He was exhausted, physically and emotionally, and just needed time to think. He walked up to his rooms followed by Arthur, who wanted to make sure the Prince was safe. As Merlin walked into his chambers he noticed Arthur behind him.

"Come on in and have a drink with me" he told the knight.

"Aren't you in need of sleep Sire?" Arthur looked at the Prince and noticed the conflicted emotions on his face.

"I am. But thanks to those two speeches I won't get any. Come in ….please."

As soon as the Prince added the please Arthur knew he had no choice and he followed the Prince and shut the door after him.

"What do I do now?" Merlin looked at Arthur. "My father, who I found out is a liar, and who would kill me if he knew what I was, has said he is proud of me and loves me, and my sister who has tried to kill me, also says they same thing and says she was wrong, but would also kill me if she knew I had magic."

Merlin sat down and put his head in his hands. He looked totally bemused.

"What do I do Arthur?"

Arthur looked at his Prince and the man who he had grown to admire. "I think Sire you go to bed and rest, tomorrow you can face these challenges, but for now you need rest above all else. Whatever you decide, I and the others will back you."

Arthur moved forwards "Let me help you sire." Arthur started to help the exhausted man undress.

"Leave me Arthur, that's not your job." Merlin protested.

"Sire, George isn't here and I am you still haven't recovered fully, so let me." Arthur ignored the other mans protests, and soon had the Prince ready for bed. Then he walked to the door. "I will see you in the morning Sire, please rest."

It was well into the morning when Merlin woke the next day. As soon as he stirred George arrived with some breakfast and hot water for a wash. Merlin dragged himself out of, and once he was fed and clean he felt marginally better. Despite waking up late he had had a poor night's sleep and was no further forward in his thoughts. He decided to go and see his Grandfather. Gaius was pleased to see Merlin but could tell something was troubling him.

"What is it my boy? Something is bothering you." Gaius asked as he gestured for the Prince to sit.

"What do I do Grandfather?" he asked as he explained all he knew about his father and sister. "I had it in my mind to confront them both, but now I don't know what to do. Should I tell father about my magic? and what I know about the purge?"

"No! Don't do that, far too dangerous. I know it's nice to think your father would accept you, but he wouldn't. No matter what he said last night he wouldn't accept magic in his kingdom, your father was overjoyed that you hadn't died. He allowed magic to be used to save your life, but only if he could pretend he didn't know. As for your sister, your mother trusts her now, but if she knew about your magic she would soon change back. Morgana hates magic more than her father; it took her mother from her. You must take care my boy." Gaius looked at his Grandson "You carry a heavy burden on your shoulders, but your time will come. Be patient."

As it happened Merlin's time would come quicker than either of them expected. Nimueh would see to that.

Uther decided to have a hunt, and soon all the knights and courtiers were organised to go on a huge hunting party. A group of some fifty courtiers and knights together with various servants set off to an area of the forest well known for its large numbers of deer. The King also took his falcons, which was his preferred way of hunting. The knights weren't pleased as the organisation fell on their shoulders. Luckily it was a rare event. The group were soon setting off, with all the spare horses and wagons such a hunt required. After all the King wouldn't be sleeping around a camp fire, tents would be required.

It was impossible to keep such an event quiet, and soon the whole kingdom was aware. Several nearby landowners knew that the King might well descend on them for provisions, and an overnights stay for him and his favourites. This would be more a grand tour than a hunt, and they all knew it. After all it had been twenty years since the King had roughed it camping.

Lord Clayton was the first Lord to have his house invaded. The King, Prince and eight nobles were to stay with him overnight. The rest would camp out in the land surrounding the house. The Prince to be fair would have preferred to stay with his men, but the King insisted he stay by his side. Merlin's men did provide the kitchens with three deer and a boar to help feed them. For which Lord Clayton was grateful. Such a group would require large amounts of wine and Lady Clayton sent out for emergency supplies and extra staff. As the banquet was set out, the dignitaries took their places, and enjoyed the feast that had been prepared for them. There were also a group of travelling players to entertain the group.

The entertainment was well underway, when one of the entertainers a masked female come towards the top table juggling knives. As she reach the top table she started to chant and time seemed to freeze. They all found themselves unable to move, even Merlin, then the woman removed her mask, and it was Nimueh. She walked up toward the King and Prince and as she did so she spoke:

"Uther Pendragon I have waited for this moment for years, you have killed hundreds of magic users for something you asked for, and now it time for you to pay." Nimueh looked at Merlin then back to Uther. "Your son nearly paid the cost for you, but it seems destiny has other ideas for him. Did you know your son is a warlock?"

She looked at Uther and her eyes flashed "You can speak now, but I won't let you move"

"You lie" Uther shouted at her "I won't be fooled by your lies again witch"

"No Uther Pendragon, your son is the most powerful Warlock ever to live and he's been under your nose all this time. I didn't know until recently, but how I laughed when I heard. He was never destined to die at my hand, so the red Dragon saved him. But you now is your time. Say your last words to your son."

Uther found he could turn his head and looked at Merlin, he saw in son's eyes the truth of Nimueh's words, and hatred flared up in the King. Merlin saw his father's reaction.

"I'm sorry father. I was born with magic, it wasn't something I sought" Merlin looked at his father asking forgiveness.

"You abomination, you are no son of mine." Uther shouted "I give my crown to my daughter Morgana" he shouted to his courtiers.

Merlin fought to overcome Nimueh's control so he could stop his father death. As he fought her hold over him Nimueh chanted another spell, and the knives she had been juggling, that had been suspended in mid air as she spoke, flew through the air and hit Uther. With a final effort Merlin broke free and managed to stop one of the knives but the rest hit their target. Merlin grabbed at his father and tried to heal him. Uther looked up at Merlin and with hatred in his eyes said "Leave me alone, I loved you"

Merlin roared in anger and turned on Nimueh. "You have hurt me and my family enough." With that he held up his hand and she flew across the room. She threw a spell back and this time it was Merlin's turn to hit the wall. This went on for several more minutes until Merlin threw both his hands up and a lightning bolt flew down through the window and hit the high priestess and she fell to the floor and didn't move again.

Merlin stiffly moved to his father's side, and collected the older man up in his arms. Tears running down his face "Father I'm sorry I only ever used it for good." Uther opened his eyes one last time but didn't seem to see Merlin his eyes were focused in the distance. "He is my punishment Ygraine, I'm sorry my love" and then the king died.

Bedlam broke out as no one was sure what to do next. Merlin just knelt there, his father in his arms, as one of Uther councillors called out for Merlin to be arrested. "You heard the King The lady Morgana is his Heir. Leon and Pallinor, who had been at the feast as guards to the King, stepped forward and protected Merlin.

"No one touched the Crown Prince" Leon shouted. Then he looked at the guards at the door "Go and call the knights."

Lord Clayton stood up and called out to his guards "Assist the knights allow no one to touch the Crown Prince." Then he turned to the rest of the gathering "We need to clear the hall and allow the Kings body to be laid in state."

As he spoke Lancelot and Arthur ran into the room swords drawn. Leon looked at them "Please escort the courtiers to their rooms and make sure they stay there until further notice. Allow no one to leave the building. NO ONE NO MATTER WHO."

The implication was clear, no word was to get out that the King was dead, and that the Crown Prince had been exposed as a magic user.

Leon turned to the couriers "We must keep the peace or Camelot's enemies will attack while we are weak. It will be up to the council to decide on the succession and not here over the King's dead body." He turned to Lancelot "You and Arthur guard the Crown Prince with your lives."

Leon turned to Pallinor "We need to work out how to get everyone back without word leaking out. I will get Gwaine to ride back and inform the Queen of the King's death and tell her the Crown Prince has been exposed."

Pallinor looked at Leon "You already knew?"

"Yes I have known for some years, you have nothing to fear from the Crown Prince or his magic."


	21. Chapter 21

By acting quickly and decisively Leon stopped any news leaking out of the events of that night. He sent Gwaine off with a massage to Queen Hunith telling her of her husband's death and of Merlin's exposure as a magic user. Gwaine also told the Queen of Uther's proclamation that Morgana was to be his successor. Leon suggested she wait until they return before taking any action, but to be prepared to leave at short notice if required. Gwaine then stayed to guard the Queen until the others returned.

Hunith informed her father, but no one else was told. Then when everyone else was asleep she carefully collected together her most important possessions and waited. The next Morning Gwaine took some of Hunith's and Gaius's prize items out of the castle to a place of safety so they could be collected if needed. He also secretly collected together some food in case they needed to leave in a hurry.

The Crown Prince was devastated that he had not been able to save his father. No matter what, the man had been his flesh and blood. What good was his magic if he couldn't use it to save people? He waited for the room to be cleared and then helped the knights place his father on one of the tables. There they cleaned him of the blood covering him before placing him in clean clothes and laying the body in state. Arthur then made Merlin go and get cleaned up himself. He was covered in his father's blood.

Merlin was exhausted from the amount of magic he had used, his grandfather had always told him that until he could use his powers freely, a prolonged burst of use would exhaust him, and it had. He was also feeling stiff and bruised from being thrown repeatedly against the walls by Nimueh's magic. Against both Lancelot's and Arthur's advice Merlin went down and sat by his father's body all night. The two knights stayed with him as he watched in vigil over the man who had told him he hated him with his dying moments.

When morning came and Leon arrived to arrange the placing of Uther's body in a carriage, for its last journey to Camelot ,he found the Prince in a state of collapse. Leon ranted and raged at the two knights for not informing him that the Crown Prince had not rested overnight, but he knew nothing he could have said would have changed the Princes mind. The procession of courtiers and knights together with their dead King made its way back to Camelot. The knights ensuring that the couriers who were present at the Kings death were not allowed to communicate with the rest of the group. It was a solemn journey with many of the noble men muttering about the Prince and his unsuitability to follow his father to the throne.

Lancelot and Gwaine continued to ride with the Prince, who had refused to ride in a wagon. He followed the carriage carrying his father, as a sign of respect. As they approached Camelot Leon rode ahead to officially break the news of the Kings death. As the possession made its way through the citadel the people gathered in silence. By the time the carriage reached the steps of the castle the royal family were present to great the carriage. Six knights carried the body into the Throne room where it was placed in state until the funeral. As they did the bells started to toll to tell the world of their Kingdoms loss.

The Knights continued to keep everyone else on their horses, and in silence until Leon walked up to the Queen and bowed his head before saying:

"My Queen, last night the King was killed by the High Priestess Nimueh, your son The Crown Prince did all in his power to save his father, and he killed Nimueh. There are other issues involved, but I respectful ask that they be disclosed in the privacy of the council chambers, with the full council present. And that all present at the Kings murder be ordered to hold their peace until then. For the benefit of Camelot."

The Queen looked at the First Knight "We will do as you requested, all keep your silence in this matter until called by the Council to bear witness."

The nobles muttered by knew they had no choice, but then would talk come what may. One of the nobles started to walk towards the Lady Morgana but was stopped by Gwaine "You wouldn't want to do that now would you?" he whispered to the noble "Your time to speak will come."

The council members immediately went to the council chamber and took their places. The Queen, as custom in the King's absence, took his seat on the throne.

The full council consisted of The Queen, Crown Prince, twenty nobles, eight of whom at been present when the King was murdered, and the top twenty knights. The Princess Morgana was also present as her father's death had occurred and she was second in line to the throne.

As everyone sat the Queen asked Leon to explain to the council the events that led to her husband's death. Leon went thought the whole story as he got to final part he paused before continuing "My lady the next part of the account has parts that will cause some speculation I ask for no interruptions until I have finished."

The Queen looked at Leon, not giving anything away "As ordered, anyone speaking until given permission will be removed from the council and will not return. You will all have your chance to speak."

Leon continued. "The Crown Prince attempted everything in his power to save his father. The High Priestess told King Uther that he had to pay for crimes against her people, and that although she had tried in the past to kill the Prince she had decided it was not her destiny to kill him. She then told the King that his son was a Warlock born with magic." At that there was uproar until they Queen demanded silence. "You will all get your chance to speak."

"The King was understandable shocked and although the Prince managed to kill Nimueh, after a fight, he was unable to save his father, although he did try, to the extent he exhausted himself. The Prince promised his father he had been born with magic and had only ever used it for the benefit of the Kingdom. Before he died the King said he loved the Crown Prince, but in his shock at the revelation he said that he gave his crown to the Princess Morgana. I believe if he had had change to come to terms with his new knowledge that would not have been the case." Leon looked at the Prince and Queen with regret, He had no choice but to tell the truth to many others had heard the King. But he had slightly changed one thing he said the King said he loved the Prince when he had said he had loved him. A small difference but a difference non the less.

There was uproar as Leon finished speaking. Several of the nobles present demanded the arrest and burning of the Prince. Others disagreed, Merlin was popular and many wanted to hear more before deciding. The Princess looked totally shaken by what she had heard, here was the chance she had waited for all her life. She stood up and looked at the Prince and the Queen:

"I will obey my father's wishes, and accept the crown of Camelot, the former Queen is to be exiled but the former Prince will stand trial for his treason."

Geoffrey of Monmouth stood up, as Court Genealogist and the elder statesman of the Court, as well as the Officer of the Court who crowned the King he held great power, although it was seldom he used it. He was also highly respected. "Princess Morgana with due respect, you cannot claim the throne quite that easily. The Kings words, even on his death, have to be clear for other than the Crowned Prince to take power. Unfortunately the King did not name you as his successor to the throne, the term 'I give my crown' is insufficient for automatic transfer, the matter must be decided by the council."

That caused further uproar. It was Leon who stood up and called for order.

"Gentlemen we will get nowhere like this. We need to discuss this as adults. May I suggest we do this in the manner dictated by Camelot Law? As far as I remember, and Geoffrey will correct me if I'm wrong, In the event of the Crown Prince's rightful succession being questioned, the Royal family must leave and stay in their chambers while the rest of the council have a full debate and vote."

"You are correct Sir Leon"

With that the Queen stood up. "I will leave to pay my respects to my husband, who was suddenly and cruelly taken from me, something I have yet had chance to do. I will not go to my chamber until my husband's funeral. I need time to grieve as does his family, something it seems this council forgets. If the Crown Prince and Princess wish to join me I respectfully suggest they be allowed."

"Of course my lady I'm sure no one here would wish to stop you." Leon looked at the rest of the council who all nodded, unwilling to seem as crass as to disagree with such a request.

Morgana looked at the Queen in disbelief "You who have brought a magic user into the world, wish to disgrace my father even more by pretending to grieve for him." She shouted.

Hunith looked at her step daughter in sadness "Morgana you forget I have been married to your father for nearly twenty years, I loved him, you yourself declared to the court how you loved your brother but a few weeks ago, how can you change so? If you wish to join us in vigil for the late King your father you are welcome."

The Queen stood and walked towards the door followed by her son and father. As they left the room Gaius turned to his daughter "I will not join you daughter, but return to my rooms and prepare." He clearly thought their chances of remaining at Camelot low.

Hunith looked at her son her expression all the question she needed to ask.

"He was my father and my King. I will join you." the couple walked into the throne room and as they did two guards stood outside to see they were not disturbed. No matter what the decision of the Council no action would be taken until the King's funeral. Lancelot and Arthur remained in the council chambers, their vote after all might make all the difference.

Back in the council chamber the Princess turned to the council "I have been prevented the opportunity of standing vigil for my father, by the weakness of this room. I can't slander his legacy by sharing a room with traitors to the crown. Think well on your decision today." With that she walked out of the chamber.


	22. Chapter 22

Once all the royal family had left the serious discussion commenced. It was clear that the room was divided almost in half, by the choice of the Crown Prince or Morgana, to take the throne. It would have been easier for many had the Princess been a man. Many of the council didn't want a woman to rule them. Many also found it hard to believe that the Crown Prince had magic and that no one had known. There was so much to discuss, but they had to make a decision today before the Kings funeral. There was no way that they could leave Camelot leaderless that would show weakness and might lead to invasion.

The late King's wishes should be listened to of course, but his instructions weren't given in the approved way. Once an heir was crowned as Crown Prince nothing could normally be done to change it. So it was difficult decision to make. The arguments went back and forth with a split appearing between the nobles and the knights. The knights knowing their Prince well, wanted him as King, where most of the nobles preferred the Princess, as it had been the Kings last command, and they hated the idea of magic getting a foothold in the Kingdom once more. The use of magic was treason and it was inconceivable to many that a traitor should be crowned as their sovereign.

What no one had been prepared for was the Princess and her determination to be crowned. As soon as she had left the council room she had gone to see her Uncle Agravaine who was still staying in the castle. He had not been allowed to enter the meeting as he was not a citizen of Camelot coming from Tintagel to the south west of Camelot. Agravaine had not come to Camelot alone but had come with a small group of elite Knights, and Morgana intended to use them to grab power. Morgana and Agravaine discussed how they could seize power and force the council to agree with them.

So whilst the council was locked in debate Princess Morgana was acting. With her Uncles Knights at her back, she entered the Throne room. The Queen and Crown Prince thinking that she was there to pay her respects were unprepared for her actions. She walked up to her brother, who was at with his head bowed in respect, and hit him over the head as hard as she could as the knights ran in and seized the Queen.

The Princess then went to her father's body and took the Royal seal from his finger and placed it on her own. Queen Hunith looked at her Step daughter in disgust.

"How dare you, that seal should stay on the Kings finger until the new sovereign is approved by the council."

"I am taking my given right, you however have none. The Crown Prince will tell the council that he doesn't want the Crown."

"He will never do that!" Hunith protested.

"Oh he will or he will never see either you or father again." Morgana looked at her step mother. "Mind you he won't anyway he is a traitor and a magic user. He will burn at the Pyre or I may be merciful and let him die by the sword."

"How could you, you told the court you loved your brother and realised he was the true heir. Now this!" Hunith said disbelievingly.

"I was fooled like the rest; I didn't know he was a filthy sorcerer, an abomination. He will never have the Crown of Camelot and defile my father's memory." Morgana spoke to two of the knights. "Take her and Gaius to the designated place."

Hunith was dragged from the room. "Put these on that creature" Morgana said throwing some magic suppressing cuffs on the ground. "And wake him up"

As Agaravaine's knights worked on Merlin to wake him, Morgana walked up to her father's body "I will succeed father and make you proud, no one walks over a true Pendragon."

Agravaine walked into the room."My lady the two hostages are safe."

Morgana walked up to Merlin who was just stirring, he looked up and saw his sister standing above him.

"Hello filth, I have a job for you to do, you will go into the council chamber and renounce all claim to the throne of Camelot and admit to being a traitor."

Merlin looked at her as if she was mad and spat out: "Never"

"Then dear brother your mother and grandfather will die, a long and painful death. Your mother will be used by my men; after all she brought you a filthy sorcerer into the world. Then she will be tortured to death. Your grandfather will watch before he too will be killed. Do as you have been asked and they will be allowed exile." Morgana gave the Prince a smile that chilled him to the bone. "Oh and those cuffs will stop you using your foul magic. Do this well and I will allow you to be killed with the sword, any problems and you will burn."

Turning to her Uncle she sneered "Clean him up so he looks good for the council."

Then minutes later Merlin was walking to the council chambers flanked by Morgana and Agravaine. Inside the council room the debate was still going strong. As Morgan opened the door and walked in all the talk stopped and they stared at the group who entered. Morgana pulled herself to her full height and spoke "While you have been debating we have acted the prince has something to tell you all."

Merlin looked at the knights and mouthed "I'm sorry" than he staring directly to the front he started to speak:

"I Merlin Pendragon Crown Prince of Camelot renounce my right to the throne of Camelot in favour of the late King Uther's true heir Morgana Pendragon. At the same time I confess to the treasonous offense of sorcery and put myself at the sole mercy of the new Queen."


	23. Chapter 23

The Council went into uproar as everyone tried to talk at once Leon and the knights looked at Merlin in disbelief. Morgana banged her hand on the table and quiet descended on the room.

"You have heard the former Princes words are you know ready to recognise me as the rightful Sovereign of Camelot." she demanded.

"My lady, forgive me but we need to ask the Crown Prince some questions" Geoffrey of Monmouth said.

"Why he has said all he needs to" the Princess snapped.

"May we respectfully suggest we ask our questions of him alone, to satisfy the requirement of law." Geoffrey asked her.

"You may have a few moments, but my father needs to rest in peace and I have a coronation to plan." Morgana told him. She turned to the Prince "I'm sure you will help them won't you?" she said and then she walked out of the door.

Once the door shut behind Morgana Leon turned to Merlin "Sire this is a surprise are you under duress?"

Merlin looked at the first knight, shame running through his body, but he would not risk his family. "No Sir Leon, we spoke and I came to realise that was what my father the late King wanted. I have broken the laws of Camelot by being born and hiding my true self."

"No one can break a law by birth" One of the nobles said.

"Do your mother and grandfather know of this decision?" Leon asked once more, determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Yes they do, they have left the kingdom to give the Princess the freedom to rule as she pleases, the Princess has been kind enough to grant them clemency. I have renounced my claim please accept that." Merlin was clearly distressed. "I'm sorry, all of you for this disgrace. Now please accept what I say."

Several of the nobles agreed with the Prince, it was the easiest solution after all.

Merlin spoke once more "You have to accept it, I will not rule" he hung his head so his knights couldn't see the shame in his eyes.

There was a quick show of hands and Morgana was accepted as the new ruler of Camelot. Then Morgana was called in and told the news. She them called for her father's funeral to take place. It wasn't until the final stages of preparation that it was realised that Morgana already had the seal. This caused some disquiet. The Knights tried to talk to Merlin, but were prevented from doing so. As the Kings funeral pyre was lit his two children watched. Then the Princess was announced to the people as the new Queen of Camelot.

Once more there was a general feeling of unrest among the townspeople. Merlin as already instructed by Morgana, knelt at the new Queens feet and swore fealty to her, ending his oath with the words "As a traitor to the laws of Camelot I through myself to your mercy." He knew if he didn't do as he was told his mother and grandfather would suffer a horrendous fate. His humiliation was complete.

The coronation was to happen the next morning and Merlin in the meanwhile was held in his rooms with Uther's old personal knights on guard. No one was permitted to see him. The first knights of Camelot met up in the back room of the Rising Sun. None of them believed that Merlin was doing this voluntarily and wondered just where the previous Queen and her father were. They decided to try and find them. In the meantime Arthur and Gwaine were determined to try to speak to the Prince alone.

It had caused a great deal of unease that Queen Hunith was not at her husband's funeral. Morgana had announced that Hunith was too distraught, and had rested in her room and was now preparing to leave the Kingdom for her part in hiding Merlin's magic. Agravaine had made sure that no questions could be asked of Hunith. Not that she was in the castle anyway.

The knights had been unable to achieve either of their objectives and the next morning in a degree of haste that had many questioning the motive, the Princess was crowned as Queen. As was custom she spoke to the people from the balcony.

"My People I intend to serve you as my father did, and uphold his laws to the best of my ability. No stone will be left unturned in the fight against the abomination of sorcery. As by now I'm sure you all know that my half brother, the former Prince, has admitted he is a sorcerer and was part of my father's death. My father Uther Pendragon renounced him as he was dying. My first act as Queen will be to allow the former Queen and her father to leave the Kingdom to go into exile, despite hiding Merlin Pendragons magic from my Father. I do this as an act of clemency. The sorcerer has condemned himself as a traitor to us all. As such the penalty is death by burning. However as a former Prince, I am permitting his wish to be killed by the sword. His sentence will be carried out in one hour."

There was a deathly hush in the crowd before someone at the back shouted "Long live the true King, Merlin Pendragon" this was taken up by several others until the palace guards were sent into the crowd to arrest anyone supporting the Prince. The crowd dispersed with muttering throughout. The Prince was popular, has had been Hunith and Gaius. Most of the Camelot knights were in a state of utter disbelief that such a thing should be allowed, only those most loyal to Uther felt that justice had been done. Even some of the nobles that had previously supported the Princess looked uneasy. They hadn't believed Merlin would be executed, but thought he would have been imprisoned. To execute him, in an hour of a coronation appeared to be wrong in so many ways. Although some could see it was the only way to prevent fractions forming dividing the Kingdom.

The Prince was by now in the dungeons. He had been stripped of his fine clothes and placed into a rough shift and was bare foot. The magic suppressing cuffs on his wrists cut into his flesh. He knew he could probably break himself free but knew he wouldn't. He couldn't risk his mother and grandfather. The thought of his mother being raped and tortured was too much and he knew seeing such treatment of his daughter would kill his grandfather, and break his heart. So much for the prophesy of Emrys, and his great power as a Warlock and Dragonlord. He was a failure and had let down everyone. His magic as indeed a curse.

Morgana's next action was to appoint her Uncle Agravaine as he chief advisor a post that made him second only to the Queen. She then decided to visit Merlin in his cell. She walked down to the last cell in the rows below the castle, to the cell that her father had built to house sorcerers. It was smaller than the others and had iron bars as a further deterrent. Looking through the bars she saw her half brother chained to the wall, his head bowed.

"Well Merlin, you have less than an hour left in the world, do you have anything to tell me? Who else knew of your powers? How many of the knights?"

Merlin looked up and shook his head "No one, do you really think it was a secret I would share?"

"So you say." Morgana turned to her Uncle "You have half an hour to find out. No marks to the face I don't want the populace to feel sorry for their previous Prince." Then she turned and looked at Merlin once more. "It's funny I had thought recently we could have been friends, but I would never be friends with your sort, you and your kind killed my mother." With that she turned away.

Merlin shouted out after her "Father used magic for your conception, knowing that there would be a price to pay. He was responsible for your mother dying not magic."

Morgana turned round in furry "Lies all lies, even now you try to dishonour our father. Uncle make sure his last half an hour is a painful one. Such a pity we don't have time for the irons, never mind I'm sure you can do well with your fists and feet." With hat she walked up the stairway.

"Yes my lady" Agravaine shouted after her. "I also have my knife." He turned to Merlin "You're going to be praying for your death sorcerer. Your mother will know what your last hour was like when she receives your body. That will be her punishment for bringing you into the world."

Merlin looked at Agravaine with hatred, he had hoped to spare his mother but at least she would live. It was his one real regret that he couldn't say goodbye to his family. He steeled himself as the cell door was opened and the four most savage guards entered the cell with the new chief advisor. Morgana had removed her knights before talking to him. The knights were at the top of the stairway to prevent anyone gaining entry but they would ignore anything they heard from below, all being haters of magic.

Being chained Merlin had no means of escape and the first blow hit him fully in the gut, quickly followed by two more, then his chains were removed before his whole body was assaulted with a series of blows and kicks, just before he passed out he was hauled to his feet and found himself face to face with his main tormentor.

"Such a pity the Queen wants your face unmarked but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun after all you will be dead soon. Hold him still boys flat on his back on the floor." Agravaine said his face twisted in sadistic anticipation. "I understand one of the most painful places on the human body is the feet. So I think I'll skin them for you. After all the blood won't drip everywhere, we'll even give you shoes." With that he grabbed hold of one of Merlin's feet and started to slide his knife under the skin.

Once the hour was up Morgana was once more on the balcony ready to address her people. The Square was far less filled than normal for an execution. Many townsfolk deciding to stay away, even the ones that were there many were far more subdued than normal. Morgana started to speak once more.

"The time has come for the execution; more will follow if we find that others were involved in the treason perpetrated over the past years. Bring the prisoner out."

The door opened and Merlin and several guards came out. He was dressed in the simple homespun gown with boots on his feet. It was clear Merlin was having some difficulty walking, with a guard on each side he was half dragged towards the dais set out in front of the balcony, his head held as high as he could manage. Merlin didn't look round him; he didn't want to see the condemnation on his people's faces. As he was pulled up onto the dais his face briefly contorted in agony but he soon recovered, determined to die in a manner that would show no fear. When he reached the centre of the dais, directly in front of the new Queen he was forced to his knees.

"Merlin Pendragon, traitor and sorcerer you have been sentence to death. Let this execution be a warning to others, that no matter what position you hold, if you practice the evils of magic you will pay the price." Morgana lifted her hand as the executioner took his position. Merlin's head was lowered onto the bock in front of him as the masked executioner looked up at the monarch of the final sign. As Morgana lowered her hand the executioner's sword moved in an arch and the two guards either side of Merlin fell. Several men shot out of the crowd to run into the dais and surrounded the Prince. As above them a huge winged dragon swooped down and one of the men grabbed the prince and threw him up and onto the dragons back into the arms of another man, as the dragon blew a sheet of flame towards the balcony. One other men also jumped on the dragons back. The rest started to fight off the Knights and guards and were joined by some of the crowd.

In a short time there was no trace of any of the men and the dragon was just a shape in the sky. Morgana had dived into the castle at the first sign of trouble and had missed being fried by only a smallest margin. The knight loyal to Morgana ran for the stables to take chase only to find that the horses had been let loose.


	24. Chapter 24

It was the knights that had rescued Merlin, not being able to get anywhere near him before; they knew their only chance was at the execution. Kilgarrah had turned up and contacted Arthur when he could no longer feel his link with Merlin. It hadn't taken much for Arthur to convince Kilgarrah to help. Then Leon had found where Hunith and Gaius were being held. Agravaine wasn't as careful as he thought; also both had been popular with the people. The morning of the coronation the knights split in two. Gwaine and Eylan together with a few of Gwaine's friends were given the task of rescuing the Queen and Gaius. There were only a few guards with them and they were in a small house ten miles from Camelot. Both there tied and gagged. It hadn't taken the two men long to free the couple and leave their captors tied up in their place. They then left for the meeting place. The helpers dispersing back to their homes. Gwaine had already collected the stash hidden by the couple.

The rest set up their plans to rescue the Crown Prince. They knew that they had quite a few of the townspeople on their side, and hoped this would help them. Kilgarrah was to take Arthur to the courtyard so he could fly out with Merlin once they rescued him. It had been Percival who was the 'executioner' being the nearest in build to the real man, who was tied up in one of the towns peoples out buildings to be 'found' later. As Kilgarrah approached Percival killed the two nearest guards and grabbed Merlin, throwing him up to Arthur. Then Lancelot jumped on in front to help hold the Prince safely and shield him from any arrows. Then Kilgarrah took off with his precious cargo and flew up into the mountains, to a cave he had been living in for some time.

On the ground Percival and Leon fought their way to their horses. The important part had been done. If they got away all well and good, but if they didn't, well they were willing to die for the Prince. Several of the townspeople 'panicked' and managed to get in the way of the guards and knights trying to catch any of the Prince's rescuers. By the time Morgana's men got to the sables they found that the horses had all been let out, and were scattered all over town. In trying to help the new Queen Knights round them up, the townspeople shouted and waved their arms making the horses difficult to catch. Several of the knights also seemed to make some basic mistakes that delayed the chase.

At the cave Gwen and Mary were organising the supplies they had managed to liberate the night before. Mary had managed to get quite a few supplies from the kitchen; she had caught Gwen and then offered to help. Mary had a real soft spot for the Prince and had been appalled by what had happened. That allowed Gwen to raid the Court Physicians supplies, when he was out delivering a baby in the lower town. Gwen had helped him often enough to have picked up some knowledge along the way. Gwen herself had been sickened by Morgana actions. Although she had been her maidservant for several years, she had never been happy with some of her mistresses' ways, and at the same time she loved Hunith, and when she was younger had had a crush on the Prince. So she had been happy to help when approached.

As Kilgarrah flew towards safety it didn't take long for the two men to realise that the Prince was hurt. They expected he would not have been treated well but were surprised at how unresponsive the young man was. He had to be held upright all the time. As they landed Arthur held on to their precious cargo as Lancelot got off, then took the Prince's limp form from Arthur. Once safely down Kilgarrah warned them

"The bitch has placed anti magic cuffs on the Warlock, you must remove them soon or he will die. He has been badly treated. I will be back soon after I have stopped any pursuers." With that he took off.

Arthur helped Lancelot settle the Prince by the fire, on some blankets that had been led out ready. Carefully removing his rough gown, so they could check him over, they heard Gwen gasp as she saw the state of the Crown Prince. Not one part of his body had been spared except for this face. He was a mass bruises and it was clear he had some broken bones. Arthur then went to remove the boots on Merlin's feet. Dispute being unresponsive the Prince screamed as Arthur started to pull off the boots. Unsure what they would find the two men cut the boots away to find that the soles of both feet had been skinned. That had been an act of extreme cruelty, and they all wondered what other torture their Prince would have suffered if his captors had had more time.

Gwen and Mary did what they could for Merlin, giving him some of the pain killing potion Gwen has taken from the castle, before cleaning and binding his feet. Arthur and Lancelot checked the Prince for broken bones. They found a couple of broken fingers and a rib as well as a broken arm. They set the arm and wrapped the chest, all the time vowing to get revenge.

By the time they had finished Queen Hunith and Gaius arrived with Gwaine and Elyan. The two knights stood guard while the Queen and her father went to see the Prince. Arthur explained what had been done to Merlin, they were all sickened. Then Arthur and Lancelot set off to give help to Leon and Percival if needed, while Gwaine and Elyan stayed to guard the cave and the royal occupiers.

Back in the castle the new Queen was in a rage. How had this been allowed to happen? and where had the dragon come from? As far as she knew they had all be rounded up and killed by her father in the Great Purge. Her knights and soldiers were sent out to search the town and find anyone who may have helped Merlin to escape. Anyone who was even suspected of aiding the enemy would be executed. More of the knights were sent out to try to find when the escaped prisoner had been taken.

Agravaine went to get the former Queen and her father from their safe house, only to find they had been released as well. He dragged the guards to Queen Morgana so she could interrogate them; she wanted to know who had rescued them. With not information forthcoming she had the guards thrown in the dungeons for incompetence.

There seemed to be no trace of the former Queen, Prince or Gaius. Morgana's rage grew until even those closest to her feared for their lives. She decreed that anyone referring to any of the escapees by a royal title would be put on trial for treason.

A list was made of missing knights and castle staff and a bounty was put on their heads. Morgana wanted them alive, if possible for questioning. Anyone in the kingdom found to help the new enemy's of the state would be severely dealt with. As Queen for only a day she was already getting a reputation for being far more brutal than her father.

Leon and the others made their way safely to the cave, and like the rest were appalled by what had happened to Merlin. Arthur had managed to remove the cuffs, so the Prince was now resting more peacefully. Kilgarrah had hunted for them and they had a good supply of meat, that was being dried over the fire. The Knights patrolled the area to make sure that they were not found. The nearest village was fifteen miles away so they hoped they would remain undiscovered until the Prince was fit enough to travel further afield. The plan was to head for Essetir and raise an army to retake Camelot or at least regain control of Gaius's old kingdom once more.

In the coming day's tales of the brutality handed out by her soldiers spread across the kingdom as Morgana tried to find her half brother and his family. Some saw it as a way of getting back at people they disliked, as they knew any suggestion of helping Merlin and his followers would result in torture. Innocent people were being maimed and killed in Queen Morgana's man hunt.

The Kingdom was returning to a former time of hatred and death. Agravaine was in his element a coward and sadist he found he could do more or less what he wanted with those less fortunate than himself. Within a few days of the coronation many of the council were regretting their actions and wishing they had backed the Prince's claim to the throne as the Kingdom descended into chaos. The new Queen was unprepared to rule and was making decisions without thought to the long term consequences.


	25. Chapter 25

Merlin woke the next morning and moved, before remembering the day before. He shouted out in pain before he could stop himself, his feet were on fire. Hunith went towards him and gave him some of the painkiller. He looked at it, then swallowed it down in one gulp.

"That's so disgusting. Where are we mother?" Merlin asked weakly,trying to look round they appeared to be in a cave.

"Kilgarrah's cave my son; he helped the knights rescue us yesterday. Who hurt you so? Was it Morgana?"Hunith asked her son.

"No Agravaine, she ordered me beaten, but wanted my face left so it wouldn't show at my execution. He had the others beat me" he paused for breath "Then he took out a knife and…..my feet" the Prince looked at his mother "What did he do to them mother, will I walk again?"

"He skinned them son, I don't know, I think you may." She said to him "He is a monster, they both are."

"They will pay for it my lady." Arthur's voice came from the other side of the cave. "I'll see to that."

"We need peace Arthur, or our people will suffer" Merlin said to the knight.

"That will take time Sire."

"What are we going to do?" Merlin looked at his mother "You can't stay here."

"We will until you are fit to travel." Hunith told her son.

Then the others came round. Leon looked at Merlin "I hate to ask you this, your majesty but how did Morgana to make you swear fealty to her?" The first knight had a good idea but wanted to hear it from his Prince.

"They had my mother and grandfather, I couldn't risk them. Morgana told me she would have mother tortured and raped in front of my grandfather." He paused before continuing "Then they would both be killed, what would have had me do?" Merlin asked shame in his voice. "I knew my people deserved better, but I had no choice."

"Oh my boy, my poor boy, the woman is mad." Gaius said

"Mad for power grandfather" Merlin tried to move and sit up but his body screamed in protest.

Leon seeing Merlin's grimace of pain moved forward motioning Percival to do the same. "Let us help you sire. You have a broken rib and well as your arm and feet must be very tender. It will be better if we lift you into position." Leon and Percival gently lifted Merlin and sat him against the wall of the cave for support. "Be careful Sire." Leon warned his prince.

Merlin looked around and saw for the first time the others standing round. "Thank you all. You have lost your homes for me. I am grateful for my family's sake, but I don't deserve your support, please don't call me Sire I have lost that right. I am now a common man."

Lancelot stepped forward "No Sire you are not, you thought of others before yourself or power. You are our rightful King and I for one am proud to be your subject."

"Here Here" the others agreed.

"You will get your crown back son." Gaius told him "Don't doubt yourself."

Gwaine stepped forward "Sire I have something for you, something I managed to sneak out of Camelot." Gwaine took his hands from behind his back. He had the Red Dragon Scale in his hands. "I think you may need this"

Merlin's face lit up "Thank you, thank you so much." He took the scale from Gwaine.

"Will it help you heal again Sire?" Gwaine asked.

"It healed me from the beetles because of the use of dark magic; it can't help me against the cruelty of man. But it's good to have it thank you" The Crown Prince told him.

"We need to get you to a healer." His mother said to him.

"We will as soon as the Prince can travel, there are too many soldiers about at the moment, we couldn't travel fast enough. I believe if we stay here for a time and let things settle we will be able to reach Essetir in safety." Leon told his Queen.

"If we can find the druids they will help us." Gaius said.

"That won't be easy Camelot has been no friend of theirs for years." Leon told him.

"I could go; Essetir has always remained friends with the druid people, even Uther couldn't stop that no matter what his laws said." Gaius said.

"Not alone Sire, I will go with you" Gwaine looked at Essetir's previous monarch "It would be an honour Sire."

Leon looked at the pair of them "You would need to be careful, and travel at night. Camelot will have search parties out"

"Grandfather you shouldn't go. If they capture you Morgana will have no mercy. I won't have you risk yourself." Merlin told his grandfather his voice weakening.

"My boy I am old but not stupid, the druids will listen to me and I will not let myself be captured."

Merlin found himself getting dizzy and closed his eyes only to lose consciousness once more. It had all been too much for him.

Gaius looked at his grandson fondly "I will leave now before he wakes, remember men the Crown Prince is the most important of us all, and we must keep him out of Morgana's hands at all costs. Without him we have no chance of freeing our people from the tyrant." He looked at Leon and Arthur "I trust you to look after the Queen and my grandson for me."

"We will Sire, take care, if you leave now don't travel too far before hiding until darkness falls." Leon told Gaius. "Gwaine take the two best horses and as many provisions as you need. Try not to light any fires unless you must."

"Take the old Aonaran road. That will be the safest. You will find Anhora if you're lucky, and he will know where Iseldir's camp is." Arthur told Gwaine.

Gaius was pleased that the knights from Essetir had come to Camelot, they might make all the difference in this situation, he had no doubt that Leon and Lancelot were loyal and good knights but they were unfamiliar with the ways of his kingdom. Uther may have taken it over and it may appear to follow his anti magic laws but the Old Religion was deeply ingrained in his people.

Gaius went to his daughter "Care for him my dear, he is strong I am sure he will be fine. His magic will help him."

Hunith looked at her father "Take care, Merlin will not forgive us if anything happens to you."

Gwaine and Gaius started to pack the things they needed for their journey when Kilgarrah arrived back at the cave. They told him what was planned.

"I would take you, but I have flown in only to tell you all I am leaving the area. It is difficult to hide a dragon flying over the area and I may end up leading them to you. I have stopped those close for now, but there are many more in the area you need to head for. Strength or Courage may contact me if I am needed. Stay in the cave as much as you can. If you light your fire in the back corner the smoke will travel away." With that the Great Dragon flew off once more.

"They are obviously closing the net, go now and good luck." Leon told them. "And we will keep to the back of the cave. Luckily we have the spring water and if we are careful, enough food to last. No one leaves here unless we absolutely have to."

Hunith asked Arthur and Percival to lay Merlin down once more so he could rest. The last pain draft had worked well enough for them to be able to move the young man without waking him once more. Then his mother sat and watched over him as he rested.

Gaius and Gwaine set off travelling as quickly as they could until they were in the cover of the forest, and then they hid up for the rest of the day before having a drink of water and berries before setting off. Gwaine was a good guide and a master at moving at night and they made good time before hiding once more. They had to keep on the alert and twice can close to soldiers camps before moving on. Gaius was finding it difficult to keep up the pace so Gwaine made sure they had a couple of stops during the night. Half way through the second night they hit the old Druid trail of Aonaran and followed its path after a couple of hours they stopped to rest once more and then they were approached by Anhora who was on one of the Unicorns.

"Anhora old friend it is good to see you." Gaius said greeting the other man.

"Gaius I had not expected to see you again? As you are travelling at night I assume you are in hiding from all the soldiers in the area." Anhora said getting off the Unicorn. "I am having trouble keeping the unicorns on the move."

"Sorry Anhora they are search for us and my daughter and grandson."

"I had heard of your problems, what do you seek?"

"We seek the druid chieftain Iseldir's camp; my grandson has been hurt badly and needs his help before he can travel." Gaius explained. "Gwaine here is my escort"

"He is more than that he is Strength to the Once and future Warlock Kings, magic. Follow the road until you reach the stream, go upstream and under the waterfall there you will find Iseldir. May the gods watch over you." with that Anhora got back on the unicorn and disappeared into the trees.

"Well come on lad, you heard the man let's get going."


	26. Chapter 26

Gaius and Gwaine reached the waterfall they dismounted and hid up not wanting to try to find their way through the waterfall in the dark. Once more they didn't risk lighting a fire. Gwaine gave his blanket to Gaius; the older man was finding the journey arduous enough without getting cold. As Gaius dozed Gwaine kept watch.

Back in Camelot Morgana was finding that being a Queen wasn't quite how she had imagined. Firstly her men were still empty handed and until she knew that Merlin was dead she couldn't rest. The others weren't such a problem but she needed her brother dead. Otherwise there would always be a question mark over her reign. One of her first actions had been to replace most of the council with her supporters. She found much of the actual task of ruling tedious and saw no reason to listen to anyone's ideas but her own. Messages had been sent out to the neighbouring Kingdoms telling them of Uther's death and her coronation as was Uther's dying wish. It was important to get the recognition of the other kingdoms. The townspeople were being dealt with, those who helped the escape of the Prince were bring rounded up, no matter how small their role. Her dungeons were becoming crowded; Morgana had already had several mass executions. This had caused a feeling of unease in the citadel as the citizens become used to the new rule. Morgana was ruthless and not willing to listen to anyone other than her Uncle. It was a brave man who questioned her orders and few were willing to try.

In the cave Hunith and Gwen looked after Merlin's wounds the best they could. Mary was in charge of making the provisions last and the knights were getting restless. They were not used to being cramped up in such a small space with only a small area for exercise. But at the same time they knew better than to risk showing themselves. At night they had seen camp fires below them so they knew that some of the enemy were close by. All they could do was hope that Gaius and Gwaine got through.

On day they heard a group of riders below them, within a few hundred yards of the cave. It was a tense time and Hunith was fearful that her son would choice that moment to cry out in pain. Leon took a cloth and held it over the Princes mouth in case he needed to cut off any cries. Fortunately it was unnecessary, although the Prince was become less lucid as time went on. His condition was clearly worsening. The knights felt this wasn't being helped by the feelings of shame that Merlin had expressed. He was losing the will to fight on. His magic was also causing problems as he became delirious due to infection. He had on several occasions caused the fire to flare up burning whatever was near it as well as making items fly around. They were all beginning to think that the druid healers would be too late.

At the waterfall it was light enough for Gwaine to consider it safe to proceed so the two men walked into the water leading their horses and went through and found the tunnel behind. Without the Keeper of the Unicorns help they would never have found the entrance. Once through the tunnel they came out into a hidden valley. Down in the valley was a camp and they headed towards it. Once they get near they were approached by a druid who recognised Gaius and they were taken to the Chieftain Iseldir.

Gaius immediately told the chieftain why they had come and that they needed a healer to return with them. Iseldir agreed immediately but insisted that Gaius stay at the camp as they needed to travel quickly. Gwaine would return with the chieftain and another healer to help the prince. Then they would all return to the valley. It took the Druids less than an hour to collect all they needed. They left the tiered horses in the valley and walked back out under the waterfall. They had only gone a short distance when they were met once more by Anhora once more. Amongst the Unicorns were several white horses.

"You will need the wild horses to take you back" Anhora told Gwaine. "Take care of them as they are doing his as a special favour for Emry's you are the only humans to go on their backs. Once at the dragon cave let them go and find their own way back."

Gwaine looked at them "We left the saddles behind"

"You need no saddles or reins, sit on them and they will take you, they will keep you safe on your journey." Anhora told Gwaine.

Iseldir and his companion had already approached the horses, who walked towards a tree stump to allow the druids to sit on their backs. Gwaine went towards them as a white stallion walked to stand waiting for the knight to get on its back. As Gwaine settled he was surprised to find the horse start to move away. Gwaine gripped with his knees and took hold of the horses main.

"Let the horse do the work Strength do not try to guide him." Anhora told him.

Gwaine did as he was told and soon relaxed as the horses set off. They kept silent as they rode and the horses seemed to know where the soldiers were way ahead of time and would hide long before Gwaine saw them. The horses didn't seem to tire and kept going. When Gwaine suggested stopping to let the horses rest the second druid who's name Gwaine still didn't know gave the knight a small grin.

"The horses don't need rest do you? They don't need to stop and if they do they will without your permission."

Gwaine looked at the young man who had pushed his hood back for the first time. Gwaine could see he was in his late teens with brown hair and blue eyes that seemed to look right through him.

"I was thinking of the beasts not myself I want to get back to my Prince." Gwaine retorted.

"As do we." The young man said

"That's enough Mordred, Sir Gwaine has never met theses horses before and has no idea of their powers." With that the group continued on in silence.


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry for such a short chapter. Blame the heat I am getting a migraine. Thank you for all that comment, like and follow this story. I will try to do more tomorrow.

…

As the Knight and Druids got closer to the cave they found themselves having to hide more often. The soldiers were still searching but also still staying in the area and not moving on. This suggested that they had some idea of the area they would find the fugitives in. In the end they waited until nightfall before making the final part of their journey to the cave. As they went up the path to the cave Gwaine went first so he could give warning to the others. It was Percival and Leon who were on guard and they were pleased to see Gwaine and his companions.

Without much of an introduction Iseldir and Mordred went straight to the Prince and examined him. Quickly setting to work Mordred used his healing magic to settle Merlin and keep him calm as Iseldir and Hunith removed the dressings in Merlin's feet. It was clear to both men that the Prince's wounds were infected. Mordred was soon mixing up herbs and other ingredients to make both a police and medication. Iseldir meanwhile looked at Merlin's other injuries. His broken bones were stable and could wait. It was clear to the druid that one of Merlin's ribs had not only broken, but was causing problems with Merlin's lungs.

The two men worked into the night and Gwen and Mary helped where they could. As the dawn broke Iseldir finally stood up and turned to Leon and Hunith.

"Emrys will live but it will take time for him to heal, we need to get him to safety as soon as we can."

"I have been speaking to Gwaine, if you and the ladies and two knights travel back. Three of us will create a diversion and draw the enemy away." Leon said then he turned to the knights "I want Gwaine and Arthur to go with The Prince's party. The rest of us will create a diversion." Leon then turned to Arthur and Gwaine "No arguing you two. Gwaine you know they way and Arthur I want you with the Prince. If you need Kilgarrah you are the one that can call him. Now wait until we have drawn the soldiers away and then go and no coming back no matter what, even when you get to the valley. The Prince must remain your concern."

Gwaine and Arthur nodded, neither of them liked what they were going to be doing but saw the reasons they had been chosen. So they turned and help pack the things they needed to take with them. They would need to travel light.

Meanwhile Leon, Percival and Eylan started to make their plans. They had a few hours before Merlin would be ready, and they needed to make the most use of their time. Then they made plans for their route and where they would meet up if they found themselves separated. The three knights would take all the spare horses leaving one a piece for the Princes group. Each of the horses would have a load to make the hoof prints deep enough so anyone tracking would think they were carrying a person. Everyone knew what would happen to the three knights if they were caught and it was a sombre group that ate together before the off. Hunith turned to the three knights:

"Thank you and may the gods look after you, I hope to see you all soon. If I don't see you again I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You are brave and loyal men." She gave them all a hug.


	28. Chapter 28

Mordred and Iseldir were working on Merlin getting him fit for travel. Mordred had used his powers to stop the infection flowing through Merlin, and to start the healing of his bones, but his feet would need time and may spells to heal. It was decided to take Merlin on a sling between two of the white horses, as they would walk in tandem, better than the other horses, and Merlin wasn't well enough to travel on horseback. Gwen and Mary packed just enough provisions to carry them to the valley. Iseldir convinced them that the rest wouldn't be needed once they were there. Mary then packed some food for the three knights while Gwen said goodbye to her brother. The pair didn't like splitting up but knew their duty, and they hoped to get back together soon. After all it wasn't the first time they had been separated, only having got back together when Elyan came to Camelot with Arthur, Gwaine and Percival from Essetir.

Once everything was ready, the three knights set off, travelling fast, until they were several miles from the cave. Then they made sure they were seen as they continued on their way leading the other horses. They made sure to keep far enough ahead, so their followers couldn't make out that some of the horses were carrying sacks and not people.

Then the Druids led the others out of the cave and with Arthur and Gwaine riding as outriders, they started the journey to the valley. Their journey was slower that Gwaine and Gaius had previously managed, but they needed to make sure the Prince was safe. Gwaine spotted one small group of soldiers and they all hid up, until they had gone in the direction the three knights had gone in. Mordred and Iseldir kept a close eye on the Prince and gave him potions to ease his pain as needed. Hunith was also finding the travelling arduous after all she had hardly been on a horse since arriving in Camelot all those years before, not being a lover of horses she had avoided riding. It took them two days to reach the Aonaran Trail were their journey eased. It was a trail partially protected by magic, as it was used by the unicorns to travel safely when out of their home range. They meet up with Anhara who told them one of the knights had been captured, but he didn't know which one. He advised them to hurry on to the valley as quickly as they could, as Camelot's soldiers were once more spreading out across the countryside.

The three knights were making good progress, taking a route that made it look like they were heading north to the border there. For the first two days it went well. By travelling hard during the day, and resting up at night, they had managed to give the Princes group a good head start, but then as the soldiers became more numerous and their horses became tired they started to have problems. They didn't want to hide up as the whole idea was to keep the enemy following them. But in the end they decided to rest up for a few hours and give the horses a rest. As they set off once more Percival's horse became lame so they ditched it and he used one of the others. It was the time spent doing the change that caused them the first real problems. Percival was in the process of putting his saddle on the new horse when two groups got closer than they would have liked. As the soldiers were getting close enough to allow them to see that the horses weren't all carrying people Percival shouted at Leon and Elyan to go and leave him, so reluctantly they set off as fast as they could. Percival set off as soon as he had his saddle in place but didn't get far before he was surrounded. He put up a good fight and killed three and injured several more before he was finally felled. The soldiers had strict orders to take any prisoners to Camelot for questioning, so he was tied up and dispatched back. Leon and Eylan hated leaving their friend, but they knew they were dispensable, so continued on their diversionary flight across country. After two more days they hoped that the Prince was safe and that their followers were unaware of the direction they had taken. A rain storm the night before had helped them to decide that they had done enough as it would have washed the ground clear of tracks that would lead the enemy to Merlin.

That night they sat and decided what to do next. Either go to the valley and their Prince, or try to get to Camelot and rescue Percival. After much debate they decided that it would be best if they kept away from the valley, they didn't want to inadvertently give the Prince's position away. So they turned toward Camelot after ditching the fake riders in a ravine, and making sure that no one would realised what the sacking had been used for.

Meanwhile the Princes party had reached the waterfall and were soon into the valley. Gwaine and Arthur decided to keep a watch from under the waterfall. But Iseldir told them it was unnecessary, as there was already warning spells on the entrance. He pointed out that by keeping well away from the entrance it reduced the risk of anyone spotting them. Something they were forced to agree with.

They were all pleased to see Gaius once more, and were soon settled into three of the huts. The women in one, and the knights and Gaius in another, the third was for Merlin and the healers that would help him recover. On the journey the druids had kept Merlin sedated most of the time, to stop him crying out in pain, and to make the journey easier for him. Now they had him safe they were going to allow the Prince to wake up as he needed to eat and drink to help him heal.

Leon and Eylan were pleased none of them knew the exact location of the valley they couldn't give it away. That was another reason Leon had sent Gwaine with the Princes party. Leon and Eylan each kept a spare horse and then let the others go. By travelling at night and hiding up in the day they slowly made their way to Camelot.

Leon having held the position of first knight for years knew the secret tunnels into the castle better than anyone other than the Prince. As far as he knew Morgana had no idea that some of them existed, and there were no maps or written information. He knew one led directly into the dungeons and that would be the one they would aim for. The idea was to rescue Percival and not get captured themselves.


	29. Chapter 29

In the valley Merlin was awake once more, the pain from his wounds was improving, thanks to magic and the healing skills of the druids, although his feet were still agony if he moved then, and it was impossible for him to stand let alone walk. When he found out that Leon, Percival and Eylan were missing and what they had sacrificed he was devastated. He hadn't wanted anyone to suffer because of him. He immediately wanted to go and find them. Insisting he could travel on horseback. This mother and grandfather were insistent he wasn't to try, telling him that he must rest and get better before he did anything. His people needed him too much for him to risk himself.

Leon and Eylan had reached Darkling woods and found several other knights hiding out. There were also large numbers of town's folk and villagers hiding in the woods. The Knights were hunting to help feed them. On seeing Leon they immediately offered to help rescue Percival. So selecting a dozen to help them they set of once more.

Reaching the castle from the side, away from the town and main entrance they hid their horses and crept forward using the cover, Leon headed for a crop of rocks some hundred yards away from the outer walls. There he searched through the brush until he found what he was looking for a metal gate. Then Eylan picked the lock, a useful talent he had picked up over the years. Very carefully they entered the tunnel. It was dark and sloped downwards but was dry and firm underfoot. Lighting some torches the knights started down the tunnel. The tunnel seemed to go on for ages Leon knew that this tunnel had no side turns so they only had one way to go, on reaching the end Leon stood for a moment, remembering which of the many trips were used on this entrance. The builders of the tunnels had allowed for both escape and entry, but to make life harder should anyone find them by accident, various traps were laid at the doors. Once Leon was happy he had the right one he walked five strides back and found a loose rock in the wall and removed it pulling the ring behind it. Then the door opened slightly. Very carefully looking round the crack Eylan could see the door way was hidden by a cell wall. Putting out the torch to make sure they weren't seen to early the two knights entered the dungeons.

Being very careful they moved closer to the cells, and noted they were full, it seemed the new Queen had many who had defied her. On seeing Leon the few who did spot them kept quiet. The knights heard someone coming and quickly made their way back to the back of the cell block and hid where they wouldn't been seen. The guards opened a cell door and chained someone to the wall laughing as they did so.

"Why don't you just tell her what she wants to know, that way you'll die easy." They told the prisoner before locking the cell and walking off. As the guards sat down further up the corridor Leon crept forwards once more. The new prisoner was Percival, but he had been beaten and whipped. He would be in no state to escape down the tunnel under his own stream.

The prisoners that had seen the knights motioned to Leon "Help us escape and we'll help get your mate out" their obvious leader whispered.

"What's your crime?" Leon asked.

"Don't need to do anything to get arrested now; you could say we were all in the wrong place at the wrong time. The Queen wanted my son's in her army. I said no. Now I'm in here so they will fight for her. Most of us here are the ones stupid enough to question her rule. Most of your boys have deserted or locked in the crypt. She has too many locked up to keep us all here." He paused looking round."The Queen is holding executions every day it will be our turn soon."

Leon looked at Eylan "What do you think?"

"Can we trust them?" Elyan asked "They could just hand us over for their freedom."

"We could do that now. Look I don't know what you lads are up to but I know who you are. The Prince will be better for Camelot than her, even if he does have magic like they say." The prisoner looked at them "We have nothing to lose, her dog Agravaine won't let us free no matter what our lads do."

Leon and Elyan nodded to each other and carefully made their way to the corner where the guards were sitting. Elyan threw a gold coin so it landed just in view. The guards looked up at the noise and one of them stood up and walked toward it. Then one of the prisoners shouted out:

"Now look what you've made me do you idiot." He appeared to throw a punch at a cell mate, just as the guard reached for the coin. Two more coins rolled round the corner and the other guards decided to investigate. They weren't about to miss out on easy money. The prisoners shouted "Now look what you've made me do that was most of my bride money."

With that the other guards came round the corner determined to relieve the prisoners of their gold. As the last one come round the corner Leon and the knights pounced and within minutes had either disarmed the guards or knocked them towards the cell bars where the prisoners caught hold of them. Leon opened the cells and they put the unconscious guards in a cell and locked them in. The dead ones were placed in another cell. Leon debated on whether to try to release the others from the crypt and then quickly took several of the knights with him and made their way up the stairs and to the stairway leading down to the crypt. They encountered a couple of guards and quickly and silently disarmed them. Once at the crypt they disarmed the guards and Leon went into the crypt going straight to the back he found another of the siege tunnels and let the men out going with them.

Arthur and Gwaine were getting restless and wanted to leave and help their friends, but at the same time they knew they had to protect the Prince. After three days Kilgarrah turned up to tell them that he has flown over the area and there were large numbers of people hiding in the woods and countryside. He was also able to tell them that he had seen Leon among them. Merlin asked the Great Dragon if he would try to speak to Leon and find out if Percival and Eylan were alright and how many fighting men he had.

Kilgarrah agreed to fly out that night and find out. He then told Merlin that most of the nobles and knights of Essetir were waiting their orders, to rise up against the soldiers in their midst. It was clear that Gaius would soon have his Kingdom back. Gaius told his grandson that he would abdicate in his favour as soon as they were in power once more. Merlin felt that he was not fit to rule; he had lost his own Kingdom though stupidity, and was unable to even walk. His confidence had clearly taken a battering.

At Camelot Eylan went along the cells letting the men and women out. When they got to Percival two of the larger knights helped the barely conscious Percival man over their shoulders and walked towards the tunnel. They had closed the door before showing themselves and the exit was again invisible.

Eylan shouted at the prisoners "The only way we will get away is if we act together, go through the tunnel and wait at the other end; we all go together and spread out. They will catch some of us but if we're careful many will get away. He opened the secret door and they all went through. Elyan went first then the Knights with Percival; they needed to get to their horses before any of the others did. The first man they had spoken to grabbed the torch and carried it after them. All in all twenty Five men and women had escaped. Once they reached the end of the tunnel they waited. Elyan watched another outcrop and saw Leon signal. Then Elyan told the escapees to spread out and keep undercover and head for the darkling woods. Leon did the same with his group.

Their luck held and the knights were back at their horses with Percival before the alarm went up. Heading out as quickly as they could keep to as much cover as possible they headed out. They managed to get back safely to the Darkling woods and the others. Over the next few hours more of the escapees arrived. They knew some had been recaptured but at least they had dealt a blow and made Morgana and Agravaine look stupid.

The group had a couple of healers and Percival was soon being taken care off. Leon was soon acting as leader to the group and it was decided to split into groups and scatter throughout the woods and surrounding countryside. That way if one group were discovered others would still be safe.

The new Queen was furious that the prisoners had escaped from both the cells and the crypt. She had Agravaine searching for the tunnels, as it was clear there must be some. There was no way that so many people had escaped through the castle. The tunnel from the cells was discovered but not the one from the crypt. On entering the tunnel from the cells the soldiers triggered the traps and the tunnels collapsed killing several of her men, but not alas her Uncle who had sent others down first.

Even after extensive searches only a small proportion of the prisoners were recaptured. Morgana ordered they be tortured for information, she needed to know who had rescued then and where they were going. This might be her best chance of recapturing her half brother.


	30. Chapter 30

The Prince was clearly upset that his knights were risking their lives for him. He couldn't work out why, he was nothing now, and he couldn't even walk. He was so embarrassed when he was carried down to the lake by Arthur to have a soak in the water. The druids said it would help him; they didn't have any tubs so it was the only way he could get into water. Once there it was nice. Alright his feet hurt and he was stiff but just to be able to float on the water was so relaxing. When it came to getting out Gwaine came to carry him back to the hut. Merlin was mortified and it didn't matter that the knight didn't mind, he shouldn't have to. Merlin thought he was nothing but a burden on his people.

Once back in the hut he turned his face to the wall and withdrew into himself, refusing to even speak to his mother or grandfather. It was clear to them all that they need to act to draw Merlin out of his self, to make him realise that he was a worthy leader of his people. Without that they were lost and Morgana would win.

Arthur went off as far as he could in the valley and found a clearing and concentrated as hard as he could, hoping that Kilgarrah would realise that he was calling him. Arthur had no idea how it worked, he just knew that somehow the dragon could tell when he was wanted. He thought it might be more to do with picking up Merlin's feeling and well being. He knew that Merlin could call the dragon due to his powers as a dragonlord, but he also knew that there was no way Merlin would do that now.

Arthur stayed at the clearing for over an hour; he was just about to go back when he heard the familiar flap of Kilgarrah's wings overhead. The dragon landed in front of Arthur and looked at the knight before talking.

"Well young Knight, I hope you called me for a reason, I told you it was dangerous for me to be seen."

"I know but I need your help, or rather the Prince does, he has lost the will to fight and thinks himself unworthy to lead us." Arthur looked at the dragon "What can we do?"

"You must bring him out of himself young knight, you are his balance the other side to his coin it is you he needs not me."

"But I don't know what to do! I called you for your help!" Arthur shouted getting angry.

"Look into yourself and you will find the answer, you will not fail him and he will not fail his people it is not his destiny or yours." The dragon paused "All I can say to help is this, the three knights are safe and have many more in Darkling woods, they await his leadership and you must get him there." With that the dragon took off and flew from the valley.

The conversation with the dragon left Arthur feeling puzzled as it so often did. He wondered if it was something in a dragon's psyche that made then talk in such a roundabout way. But at least he could tell the Prince that Leon and the others were alright. Then they needed to get the Prince to lead them once more.

Leon was desperately worried about the Prince, he had looked so poorly when he'd seen him last. But what he had to do was help the people; he knew that was what the Prince would want. Hopefully they would get word soon about the others. Percival had been looked after by the healers and although sore and not at his best would heal given time. Leon gave Elyan the job of making sure the knights kept fit and practiced their skills. He also set up sessions to help some of the other men learn useful fighting skills. They had a blacksmith who set up a forge and was making more weapons.

The women were working hard to make what supplies they had last, stretching them out with the game the men were catching. It was amazing how the woods held so many people without a trace. It also surprised Leon how many townspeople had left Camelot. After all it wasn't them the Queen was after. If they had kept their heads down, they could have probably carried on much as before. Everyone he talked too asked about the magic and seemed to be perfectly ok with their Prince using it. It made Leon wonder just how successful Uther's campaign had been. But it seemed to most people it was the Princes popularity that had swung the mood. He was well loved and it seemed the people felt that if Prince Merlin had magic there must be good in it. Leon just wished he could let the Prince know of the love his people still held for him.

Arthur was trying to make sense of what Kilgarrah had told him. He spoke to Gwaine and the two men spent hours trying to work out the best way to move forward. Arthur hardly got any sleep as he thought through various ideas only to discard them. The next morning Arthur went into the Princes hut and sat by his Prince.

"I saw Kilgarrah last night Sire. He told me the others are alright they are hiding out in Darkling Woods. It seems half the population of Camelot is there including many of the knights. They are awaiting your command."

"Then they will wait a long time, I am no fit Prince for them." Merlin told Arthur.

"That's not what they think Sire. Most of the townspeople would have had no reason to leave. But they have faith in you, they believe in you." Arthur said "They love and trust you Sire."

"Then they are fools." Merlin turned away from Arthur "Leave me" he told the knight.

"No Sire I won't, I have stood by you since I arrived in Camelot and I will continue to do so. Don't forget Gwaine and I are your sentinel knights and will be by your side always. You're not only the Prince but a dragonlord and a warlock. You will unit Albion it has been foretold, but you don't have to do it by yourself. We will be with you every step of the way. You are not only the rightful King of Camelot you are the heir to the throne of Essetir. You can free you people Merlin, only you can help them through off the yoke of your fathers reign and stop your sister making the yoke heavier." Arthur said passionately.

"He's right Merlin, you must throw of this cloak of despondency your people look to you to help them." Gaius's voice came from the doorway. "Otherwise you condemn then and your mother to a life in hiding."

Merlin took a deep breath "So what do I do grandfather? Tell me"

"Be the man I know you are. You have been hurt physically and your pride has been dented. Pick yourself up and do what you were born to do. Lead, lead your men to battle if that's what it takes, if you can't walk ride, but lead. Essetir is yours for the taking, Morgana's men are thin here, and they see you as their rightful Prince. Once Essetir is yours you will have a base for your followers. The townspeople in hiding can go there. Please Merlin take up your dragon scale and make me proud, as I have always been of you."


	31. Chapter 31

When they had all left the cave and went their separate ways Lancelot left as an envoy to Caerleon, to take a letter to Queen Annis, a long time ally of Essetir and Camelot. It was from Queen Hunith explaining the situation and asking if Queen Annis would back her son's claim to Essetir. Queen Annis had been opposed to Uther taking the Kingdom from Gaius, but she understood Gaius's reasons for the change. But now there was an heir, in the form of Prince Merlin, and magic was accepted in Caerleon, or at least not persecuted, it was felt there was a good chance she would back Merlin's claim. Rather than back Morgana's claim to Essetir, even if Caerleon would back Merlin's claim to Camelot.

Lancelot had been selected to go, as his family originally came from Caerleon, and his elder brother still had an estate there. Having delivered the letter in good time the knight was returning to see Queen Hunith; all he had to do was find Iseldir and his camp. It took him a week before he found a druid who would tell him where the camp was, and a further three days to find it. Once there he immediately sought out Queen Hunith and gave her the reply. Annis would back Merlin's claim and was sending troops to the border between Caerleon and Essetir to await the Prince's arrival, once Essetir was in Merlin's control they would discuss the next stage.

Before Lancelot's return Merlin had still been despondent, but in a lot less pain. He had spent ages thinking through what his Grandfather and Arthur had said to him. He still couldn't understand why they still believed in him, but they clearly did and he felt he had to try. Once he heard that Queen Annis was on their side he decided that he had to act. Although Mordred and Iseldir told him it may be weeks before his feet were good enough to walk on. So he took Gaius at his word and ordered his horse to be saddled up.

Arthur helped the Prince put on his armour and Dragon scale shield and with Arthur, Gwaine and Lancelot set of for the border to met Queen Annis's soldiers. Iseldir gave Arthur a supply of dressings and medications for the Prince, and promised to protect Gaius and Hunith until such time as they were called for. In the end Mordred insisted in going with the knights. For a druid he was well versed in using a sword, having spent some years away from his people, so would be a useful addition as well as being able to look after the Princes wounds. His magic might well prove worthwhile to have on their side as well.

Before they left Hunith and Gwen had fashioned the knights with blue tabards, the colour of the Essetir royal family, they did not have sufficient material for capes. The Knights would not wear the red of Camelot, until it was retaken by its rightful Prince. One of the druids set out for the Darkling Woods to inform Leon of the plans. It was clear to everyone that the Prince was still far from his best, but he had regained some of his previous belief in himself, as his injuries healed. He found it embarrassing to need so much help mounting his horse and when off it. But at least when riding he was independent.

Gwen had fashioned some soft boots from the deer skin and lined then with soft rabbit fur. Merlin's riding skills were of such an excellent standard that he could ride without stirrups. His horse, Ahearn, was used to Merlin riding bare backed, so having no stirrups was no problem for the Prince, although a lesser horseman may have had trouble.

The group took care as they travelled, but saw very few other riders. The locals they saw were pleased to see their Prince and gave what help they could. By the time they reached the borders their number had swelled to forty as Essetir soldiers joined them. Several others had ridden of to spread the word among Merlin's loyal followers in the Kingdom. When they reached Queen Annis's army they were greeted by wondrous sight. Not only was there an army of four hundred under one of Annis's top knights, but also a further three hundred had already gathered under Merlin's banner. All of whom were skilled fighters. With such a force behind him Merlin immediately started to plan to battle to retake his country.

That night the Prince sat with his most skill strategists around him and they talked into the night. By the following afternoon the force was on the move towards Essetir main city and castle. As they travelled more and more joined them and when they eventually arrived outside the castle they were a force to behold. Merlin had been given a cape of his Army and with the Red Dragons Scale he looked every part the leader of his people. Only Arthur and Gwaine understood that Merlin's outer appearance hid an inner turmoil, and lack of faith in himself and his right to rule. Arthur knew that even if they retook Essetir Merlin would need to be surer of himself to led the battle into Morgana's home Kingdom of Camelot. He had an idea but need to speak to Leon first.

The battle for Essetir was an easy one as the soldiers had no will to fight. Many were more loyal to Gaius's grandson than to the far off Morgana, the people hadn't liked Uther's rule. There were knights and soldiers from the Camelot army but they were outnumbered by the Essetir nobles and were soon overpowered. With the castle secure it was then a case of securing the Kingdom.

Gaius and Hunith were sent for and an escort provided to get them to the castle safely. The army spread out over the Kingdom and retook the rural areas. It was only the border with Camelot that needed securing.

There was much cheering as Gaius and Hunith rode toward the castle, at last the people felt free once more. Once the royal family was all safely in the castle the coronation of Merlin was to take place. Merlin tried to get his Grandfather to take the crown but he refused saying he was too old. The old crown was brought up from its hiding place where it had resided since Gaius had left. Only the less important one had been handed to Uther. A small feast was being prepared and Merlin was to be crowned the next day.

In Camelot news had reached Morgana of the loss of Essetir to Merlin. Her temper was hard and cold and no one wanted to get near her for fear of what she might do. She immediately sent for her top knights and advisors to plan the retaking of the kingdom. Without descent they all advised her to forget Essetir until she had either captured or killed Merlin. To risk a war on such a large front was, they told her, inadvisable. Once Merlin was dead the Kingdom would fall into her hands once more.

Morgana had contacted Sarrum of Amata and asked him for his help. He was a well known hater of magic and the best chance of an ally from her neighbours. He agreed on condition that Morgana would marry him afterwards to unite their Kingdoms. Morgana was wily enough to give no firm promises until the war was won. She had no intention of marrying him. She was awaiting his arrival in Camelot and would need all her cunning to ensue his help without giving too much away in return.

Leon, Percival and Elyan were making their way to Essetir hoping to arrive in time for the coronation of the Prince. They left the remaining forces behind where they would be needed in the fight for Camelot. They made it with only an hour to spare. Going straight to see their Prince they were ushered into his rooms to find a very tense Prince. He was barely able to stand and yet was expected to go through a ceremony. It had been planned for him to enter the throne room on a litter carried by his four top knights. He wasn't happy but knew there was no way he could walk that far. He would then walk the few steps to his throne; the Prince wanted to walk to the balcony afterwards, to speak to his people. But his mother and grandfather were trying to talk him into being carried there as well. In the end Leon suggested Percival walk at his side and support the Prince at least until he was on the balcony.

The litter was heavily decorated and gave the appearance of being a regal part of the ceremony. Everyone knew of the Princes injuries and no one was about to make their new King feel uncomfortable. He took his oath and the sat on the throne to be crowned. Once Merlin was Crowned King of Essetir and the assembled nobles had swore fealty to him Sir Percival went to his side and helped his new King reach the balcony. Only Merlin and Percival knew that the gentle giant had all but carried the King such was the support he gave.

The old king and Merlin were almost in tears as they heard the crowds cheer "Long live King Merlin" Merlin's mother let her tears fall unashamedly, pleased to see her family back in its rightful place.


	32. Chapter 32

Merlin was now King of his mother's ancestral home. He was soon caught up in the politics of running a Kingdom. But he knew that he was expected to try to regain Camelot, not only that, but he knew he had to for the sake of the people. He had heard the stories of how the ordinary folk were being treated. At first most of the peasants had believed it didn't matter who ruled them, after all they were just the small people with small lives, but they hadn't realised that even they could have problems with a change in rule. Their tax's had been increased and the patrols that were supposed to protect them were more interested in lining their own pockets.

The knights that were hiding in the woods did their best to help, but there was only so much they could do. More and more people found themselves homeless and starving as the new Queen's policies took effect. Morgana was only interested in how her life was; she had no understanding of running a Kingdom and ignored her advisors in favour of listening to her Uncle Agravaine de Bois. As long as Morgana was getting what she wanted she didn't care who else suffered, and her main objective was the eradication of the very last traces of magic. Neighbour turned against neighbour, and many of the accusations where based on jealousy and hatred. The smallest hint of sorcery would see an execution and everyone knew it. So if you wanted something your neighbour had, or held a grudge, you could easily see them burnt as a sorcerer. The pyres were daily and numerous, whole families were dying. It was likened to the first days of the great purge, but even Uther had some sense of justice and would need some proof, even if he was harsh.

Morgana had no idea just how much she was hated, surrounded as she was by courtiers who were either frightened of speaking out, or benefitting from the clamp down themselves. She was even known to go and watch some of the torture sessions herself, and in at least one case had been involved in torturing one of the prisoners, who had been recaptured after Percival's breakout. When Sarrum arrived to discuss the campaign against Merlin, she found herself talking to a man whose ideals she agreed with, and despite her earlier reservations agreed to his terms in full. She would marry him once Merlin was defeated and executed.

In Essetir Arthur had the chance to talk to Leon after the coronation, and before the feast. He arranged to meet the senior knight in one of the many empty state rooms.

"Leon I have been trying to think of ways to help our King, he has retaken Essetir but Camelot will be a much harder task. I have no doubt he could do it if he were more confident in himself and his right to rule." Arthur looked at Leon who shook his head in agreement.

"It is hard for him; his capture dented his self belief. Before I came here I heard rumours they Morgana is forming an alliance with Sarrum. If it's true we will need all the help we can get. Not only is he a good strategist, his troops are vicious and brutal." Leon told Arthur "I haven't told Merlin yet I am waiting until after tonight, let him enjoy today he needs it. This had all happened to early he is young for the responsibility that has been thrust on him. I know he will be a great King but he needs time that he doesn't have."

"Yet the dragon says that Merlin will do just that." Arthur protested.

"Then perhaps you need to ask your dragon friend if he knows how we can help the King" Leon looked at Arthur "Can you call the dragon?"

"I can't ever call Kilgarrah! The King is the only one to do that, but sometimes when I try to send my thoughts to him he comes. I can try. I'll go now before the feast." Arthur stood up and walked to the door.

"Good luck Arthur."

Arthur tried to contact the dragon but to no avail in the end he gave up and went to the feast. He would try again in the morning. Unbeknown to the knight the King had already gone to call the Great Dragon.

Merlin slipped away with the help of Gwaine. The knight has saddled Merlin's horse and taken it to the side entrance to the castle. Gwaine helped him mount and rode out with his King to a nearby clearing. Merlin had tried to find Arthur but the knight was nowhere to be found. Once out of site of the castle Merlin called his friend.

"O drakon e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo"

A few moments later the dragon landed. "You called me" the dragon stated "You have been through much, but it is good to see you as King once more."

"King of Essetir yes but not Camelot." Merlin said bitterly.

"You are destined to be King of all of Albion, do not despair. Young Pendragon. You are the Once and future Warlock King."

"So you tell me but how? I cannot even walk far and I am weak, how can I lead men to their deaths. What right do I have? Should I just be thankful for Essetir and leave Camelot to my sister?" Merlin said as much to himself as to the dragon.

"You ask me but you know the answer. Your sister is not fit to rule, she is killing her people in numbers rivalling your fathers. Magic will die if left to her."

"But how can I ask men to go to their deaths?"

"They will follow you willingly; you need to find your belief. Go to Darkling wood and follow the Aelfena (Fairy) stream into the mountain there you will find your answers. When the time comes we will fight together, my kin. Know that Courage and Strength will be with you when the time comes, you have good friends use them, they are the other side to your coin they balance you and with them you can succeed." With that the dragon took off.

Merlin returned to the castle and just had time to get ready for the feast. The feast was a small affair when compared with some of Uther's feasts, but it was still a celebration and all who attended would remember it including the Knights from Caerleon. The next morning Merlin announced he was leaving his Mother and grandfather in charge and riding to Camelot. He had spoken to Sir Astirim, Queen Annis's representative, and he agreed to continue to fight on Merlin's side. The Queen had given him permission to make that discussion at least it would balance Sarrum's numbers although no one was stupid enough to think it would be an easy fight.

As Merlin neared Camelot he went into the part of the Darkling Woods that crossed the border between the two kingdoms. They camped up and waited until the morning before they crossed the border. In the darkness they could see the enemy camp fires in the distance. There seemed to be hundreds of fires. Merlin ordered of his men to light a fire for every five men, so the other side would believe themselves outnumbered. It took all the firewood they could find and Merlin used his magic to fell trees to provide sufficient to keep them going. They had several sorcerers with them who also helped, as did Mordred who was still with them.

The next morning Merlin's army began their advance it was clear Sarrum and Agravaine where going to chose the site of the battle as they didn't move from their chosen spot. They were on high ground and had selected carefully. Merlin's army would have to go through the pass at Camlann where they could be ambushed. There was no other way round. Before they reached Camlann Merlin followed the dragon's instructions and followed the Aelfena Stream to the base of the mountain. When they got there they found a large gathering of the refugees and Knights who had escaped Morgana's rule.

One of the knights Sir Oswald came forward and knelt before Merlin the rest of the ensemble followed. Sir Oswald looked up at Merlin. "We were told to come here by a letter dropped to us by the Great Dragon. It was sent by your mother. The Great Dragon is waiting for you by the stream source."

Merlin looked at his knight and then rode his horse up the course of the stream. Everyone followed until Merlin stopped in amazement there in front of him was the Sword in the Stone of Legend. He like all children of Camelot had been told the story of Excalibur and that whoever freed the sword would be the next King of the Five Kingdoms. Nearby sat the Great Dragon, Kilgarrah started to speak:

"Come forth Knights of Camelot and Essetir, and try to draw the sword from the stone to prove your right to claim the Crown of Albion. It was placed here in years past, by the last King of the five Kingdoms to stay until the time came when someone could take it from its resting place. Let every knight try before the King. I saw it placed and I will see it removed." The Great Dragon settled on its haunches and watched.

No one was willing to disobey the Dragon, so each and every one tried to pull the sword from its resting place. It was three hours and still no one had moved the sword, even Mordred had tried, then it was Sir Leon's go, he walked up and tried but no amount of pulling would remove the sword. He wasn't surprised if Percival hadn't moved it by strength alone he knew he couldn't.

The Dragon opened his eyes and looked at Merlin "Come young Pendragon you are the last to try."

Merlin looked at the dragon, and then at the sword before riding up until he was close to the rock, then carefully dismounting he hobbled into position and gripped the sword. Behind him he heard Arthur whisper "You can do it Sire have faith in yourself, you are the Once and Future King."

Merlin closed his eyes and then he started to pull. He wasn't able to pull with all his strength, as it hurt his feet, but even so he felt the sword move. Opening his eyes he continued to pull as the sword came out of its resting place. Merlin held it aloft for all to see. As it did the crowds cheered and shouted "Long live the King" He had done it and he hadn't used his magic. He could do it he could free his people, for the first time since his father had died he had a purpose.


	33. Chapter 33

Agravaine and Sarrum were waiting for daybreak, they had seen the fires the night before and were wondering what force was coming towards them. Although Agravaine was Morgana's representative on the battlefield, he was more than willing to allow Sarrum to lead their force. He had no intention of being to near the fighting when it started. In fact he hadn't wanted to leave Camelot, preferring instead to stay with his niece the Queen. Sarrum however forced the issue. He saw no reason to risk his own neck if Agravaine wouldn't do the same.

Agravaine wasn't convinced when Sarrum told him that the force against them was smaller than it appeared. They were both aware that Queen Annis had joined forces with Merlin to retake Essetir, and presumed they would continue to help Merlin in the battle for Camelot. Sarrum's spies also told him that the King of Essetir was less than fully fit, and lacked the confidence to win the battle ahead. Agravaine pointed out that it was he that had laid Merlin low; Sarrum sneered and told the other man it was also him that had allowed the other man to escape.

Sarrum was a hard man and a fearsome fighter and he knew that Agravaine was a coward who hid behind others, and then claimed their action for himself. And he no intention of allowing that to happen, in fact he intended that the coward would die in the battle, removing one of Morgana's main supporters. He also knew that Morgana might try to get out of marrying him after Camelot was safe, whilst he had no love for the Queen, he did covert the crown of Camelot and one way or the other would have it after today.

The Camelot and Amata army was in place and waiting for Merlin and his men to approach through the pass at Camlann. It would be a massacre and not of his men. Sorcerer or not Merlin's men wouldn't stand a chance.

In the clearing Merlin now holding Excalibur high and addressing his troops:

"Men of Camelot, Essetir and Caerleon today we fight for the freedom of our people and the Unity of Albion, for a time of peace and prosperity for all. The forces against us are large and great fighters. But most of them are not fighting as we are, for our homeland, but for a Queen they don't believe in, and a cruel King who they despise and fear. They have picked the place of our fight for their advantage but they underestimate us. I lead you today as your rightful King and I promise to rule with fairness and justice for all. I also promise that any that fall today will be honoured, and their families cared for. On our side we have right we will prevail and I will use my powers to help win the day, and Kilgarrah the Great Dragon will fight beside us. Together we fight FOR THE LOVE OF ALBION."

The whole army and assorted townspeople looked at their rightful King with pride and joined in the cry 'FOR THE LOVE OF ALBION'

Then those who had horses mounted, and the rest started to walk towards the front line and battle. Kilgarrah stood and stretched his wings and flew directly over the head of his dragonlord. Leon quickly rode towards Arthur and Gwaine "Whatever happens you are to stay with the King, I don't care whatever else happens, don't let him out of your sight. The rest of us will do our best to stay with you but I charge you with his protection."

Arthur and Gwaine looked at Leon "You don't need to tell us that we will be with him and no one will touch him unless it's over our dead bodies." Arthur replied, Gwaine nodding his agreement.

As they approached the pass at Camlann, Kilgarrah let out a roar, and spat flame across the enemy. Driving them into the pass from their hiding places in the rocks. Merlin and his men drove forward and the fight for Camelot was on. Merlin led the charge and was casting spells as he rode. Knocking the enemy over in droves as the rest of his men cut them down. The battle was hard and men were falling like flies on both sides. Merlin's men were outnumbered two to one but fought with the resolve of those fighting for a cause they truly believed in.

Arthur and Gwaine rode on either side of their king and protected him with all the skill and love. As Arthur had said no one would get to him unless they were dead first. Kilgarrah was evening out the odds when Arthur saw Sarrum riding straight for Merlin. He spurred his horse forward and placed himself in front of his King ready to take on the aggressor. Merlin seeing what happened cast a spell and forced Arthur away before engaging the Amata King for himself. Merlin was a lesser swordsman, and without Excalibur would soon have been defeated. But in the end Sarrum's skill was enough for him to unseat Merlin. As the King fell Sarrum went in for the kill, but found Gwaine in between him and his target. Gwaine was a very skilled fighter and soon had Sarrum backing away.

Arthur jumped down and helped Merlin back onto his horse, trying to make him retreat. But Merlin would not have it; he threw himself back into the fighting until he saw Agravaine trying to escape. Merlin shouted a spell and Morgana's uncle's horse threw the man onto the ground. As he turned to try to run he was cut down by Leon. Gwaine meanwhile was still fighting Sarrum who was fighting back hard. One of Sarrum's knights came to his aid and was about to cut Gwaine down from behind when Arthur plunged forward and killed the knight. Merlin continued to cast spells and fight anyone who came close. Percival and Elyan were close by and fighting valiantly and in the distance Lancelot could be seen. Merlin was struck by an arrow but the dragon scale did its job and the arrow bounced off and left the King unharmed.

Gwaine was tiring, as was Sarrum, but neither would give up. Some of Sarrum's knights surged forward to protect their King and Gwaine was driven back as was Arthur. Merlin continued to fight and the two knights redoubled their efforts to get close to their king. They were nearly there when they saw Mordred also getting close to Merlin. The Druid was using his magic to fight as well as his sword. But he was inexperienced and seemed to be just lashing out at anyone who got close to him, regardless of what side they were on. It was an easy trap to get into as on the battlefield, enemy and friend seemed to lose identity, as the blood flowed and the heat of battle took over. Mordred was after all not a soldier or knight, and had no experience of such situations. Arthur and Gwaine were getting closer and closer to their king, they were nearly there when Gwaine saw Mordred turn and raise his sword and plunge it towards Merlin…


	34. Chapter 34

Arthur shouted to Merlin as he threw himself between Merlin and Mordred. As Arthur's body hit into Merlin's the sword was deflected enough not to kill the king, but instead cut his upper arm and sank into Arthur's back. Both men fell from their horses. Mordred suddenly realised who he had been attacking and stood in shock. Gwaine arrived at the same moment, and quickly checked the King, before turning to Arthur. Both men were alive. Turning to Mordred Gwaine shouted "What the hell do you think you're doing, couldn't you see it was Merlin."

Gwaine helped Merlin to his feet, he tried to catch the King's horse, Mordred realising what he had nearly done, grabbed the horse's rains and help hold it steady as Gwaine used his strength to get Merlin mounted. By the time he had done that Percival had arrived, and quickly put Arthur over his horse and started to take the injured knight away. Gwaine followed with Merlin. Leon had also seen What had happened, and realising that both armies seemed to be separating, as exhaustion set in, he joined the others to get the King to safety. They had been fighting for most of the day, tomorrow they would start again.

As Leon passed Mordred he grabbed him and demanded to be told exactly what had happened. Mordred looked at the first knight "It was my fault I tried to kill the King, I nearly killed Emrys."

Leon grabbed him and turned him round roughly "Explain yourself before I run you though!"

"I was fighting there was so many people all covered in blood. I attacked everyone I can to, Then I saw what I had done….I would never have hurt the King willingly ….. I didn't know what I had done until it was too late."

Leon realised that the young man had got caught up in battle fever and truly hadn't intended to hurt the King. Knowing the youngster was an experienced healer he told him "Go and see if you can help, we will deal with your actions later."

Merlin was soon surrounded by people including several healers. Mordred tried to get close but Gwaine pushed him back "Haven't you done enough harm" he said savagely "Get away before I run you through."

Leon intervened "You saw what happened, Gwaine, if he can help the King let him, we will deal with what happened later."

Merlin looked up "I have a flesh wound, go to Arthur" he told Mordred. "Heal him and I forgive you." Merlin turned to Leon "Has the battle finished?"

"No Sire, but both armies are exhausted, it will restart tomorrow."

"Then take as many men as you can, the soldiers I hit with spells are knocked out only, and they will stay that way for several hours. Tie them up and keep them secure. Many I'm sure have been forced to fight, I will not kill my own people for protecting their own."

Leon went out and organised the capturing of the unconscious soldiers. Luckily they had a large amount of camp followers, the women and older man that had been hiding in the woods. They were sent out to do the Kings bidding, leaving the soldiers and knights to rest before the next battle. At the same time they brought back the injured from their own side for treatment.

Mordred was looking at Arthur's wound. He had a bad shoulder injury Mordred's sword had gone into the muscle and caused a large wound. Mordred was using magic to shrink the wound and start the healing process. Then he dressed the area leaving it to complete the process, his magic would heal Arthur and by morning he would have a sore and stiff shoulder but no open wound. Mordred then went to the other injured and continued to help where he could.

Mordred was surprised later to see the King helping heal some of the men, even though he was being followed by Gwaine, who was trying to get the King to rest. Merlin was doing his best to walk between men but Mordred could see the strain on the Kings face. He walked up to Merlin and ignoring Gwaine's glare. "Sire I need to look at your feet, please allow yourself to be taken to your tent."

"My feet are of small consequence Mordred" Merlin told him.

"It pains me to agree Sire, Please let me take you to your tent, and you need to be able to lead the army in the morning. It is you they fight for." Gwaine told his King.

Merlin looked at the knight and taking the knights shoulder started to hobble back to his tent. Before he had time to protest Gwaine picked his King up bridal style and carried him over to his tent. "Sir Gwaine I am not a cripple put me down."

"I will Sire when you are on your cot, and not before" Gwaine told him. As he put Merlin down the knight turned to Mordred "How is Arthur?"

"I have healed his wound he will be stiff and sore but otherwise well."

"Then you're lucky, if you had killed either of them I would have killed you" Gwaine growled.

"Gwaine leave us, go and eat and sleep." Came Merlin's tired voice.

Gwaine turned and looked at Mordred once more "Take care boy, the guards will call me if they have any concerns, you have had the only chance you're getting. If it was up to me you would be dead."

"Gwaine! Stop, it was a mistake, leave Mordred alone and go and rest. That's an order" Merlin's voice had a hard edge to it. Gwaine bowed and left the tent.

Merlin turned to Mordred "Try to keep away for Sir Gwaine for a few days, he is loyal but very protective."

"He is right Sire, I nearly killed you I deserve to die" a clearly repentant Mordred said

"How old are you Mordred?" Merlin asked.

"Seventeen Sire"

"You are young to fight, but you chose to do so, you haven't been trained to fight you are a man of peace, I know you taught yourself the sword, and have travelled but it is different to fight in a war. I was trained from a young age as was the knights. What you did many have done before you. In such conditions it is kill or be killed. I don't blame you and neither will Gwaine when he has calmed down, tomorrow stay with the wounded, use the talents you have in the place they are needed most." Merlin told the druid. "In the mean time I would be grateful if you would look at my feet and stop the pain in them."

Mordred did as he was asked. The battle had been hard on Merlin his feet were bleeding in several places, Mordred used his magic to relieve the pain and start the healing once more. At least they were looking better each time Mordred saw them. Afterward he dressed the Kings feet and gave the man a sleeping draft before going to try to get some sleep for himself. Gwaine was curled up at the tent entrance, as Mordred left Gwaine stood up and went into the tent and slept where he could be there if his King needed him.

The next morning just before first light the battle started once again. Merlin was in the thick of it once more, as was Kilgarrah. Although Arthur, much to his disgust, had been refused permission to fight. The dragon had also attacked the enemy during the night and so it wasn't surprising that by noon the battle was almost over at Camlann. But Merlin knew the war wasn't over yet, they had to take Camelot itself.


	35. Chapter 35

Merlin was being pressed by his advisors and senior knights to use his magic to take Camelot. Merlin however was refusing.

"I will not use my magic to kill people, I stunned many in the battle and I can do that again if necessary but I will not kill with it. Magic is not a weapon it should be used for good. If I use magic in that way it will only prove that magic is bad and evil in many people's minds. We must win this fairly; the other side don't have magic." Merlin insisted. "We already have the Great Dragon on outside. Even that I find difficult."

"You would have us fight without him Sire" One of the knights asked.

"I would not order him to fight, this time I was convince by Kilgarrah himself as well as others that the Dragon would even the balance as we were so outnumbered. Now that is not the case, our numbers now are more even. If we use Kilgarrah on Camelot innocent people will be hurt I would rather give in now than have that happen." The King was determined to have a fair fight."We march in the morning for Camelot we will win, but we will win because we are right not because we use magic." With that Merlin walked out of the meeting.

Leon looked at the other first knights "He's right, but it makes it harder for us. But you can't damn him for his views."

"We had best get some sleep then tomorrow will be a big day for us." Arthur spoke out. "I will stay with him again, just make sure that Mordred keeps well away or he may meet with an accident"

"Arthur leave him be, the King forgives him and so should you." Leon said harshly. "He's no trained knight and this isn't his fight but he is still fighting with us."

"Well we can do without his help if all he does is try to kill the King!" Arthur protested.

"You look after Merlin and keep close, he is important and without him we have nothing and Sarrum knows it." Leon reminded Arthur "As today you and Gwaine watch the King good luck to you all."

….

The next morning they all met up before dawn to break their fast before setting off towards Camelot. Percival went up to Merlin "Sire, as you requested the field was checked last night Lord Agaravaine's body wasn't found. Sir Leon struck him down but whether he died is unsure."

"Thank you Sir Percival, I'm sure he was mortally injured, perhaps his body was recovered for my sister. Either way I'm sure he will be playing no more part in the battle." Merlin had wanted Agaravaine's body recovered rather than lie on the field of dead. He was after all a high ranking noble and he would have given the man a burial as fitted his rank as brother in law to the late King Uther.

As the army got closer to Camelot they found not a person or animal present. The crops had been burnt down to the ground in an attempt to leave nothing for them to eat or feed their horses with. All the livestock would have been taken to the citadel for the defending army. Some of the people had remained in nearby woods not wanting to be in the citadel, or Castle, for the fighting that was to start. Whoever won it would be a hard winter for the citizens with the crops destroyed.

Merlin had spoken to Kilgarrah and the Great Dragon had no choice but to obey his dragonlord and keep out of the battle ahead. But he was waiting in the area. Merlin was at the front of his army was they approached Camelot. He sent out a messenger under a white flag with a message for his sister offering safe passage to any women, children and old folk if they were to leave before the battle commenced. They were awaiting the reply.

The messenger came back with a written message from Queen Morgana Merlin took it and read it before handing it to Leon.

"Camelot will fight you to the end, every man woman and child, to defend the rightfully Crowned Sovereign Queen Morgana from the abomination that now seeks to claim the throne for himself. Anyone who wishes to leave the field and save themselves should do so now as any captives will be executed when right prevails."

"Read it out Sir Leon let every man choice his own path." Merlin told the knight. Only those who are committed to our cause need remain I hold no man to me by threat."

Leon read out the letter, and all the army without question cheered their leader a shout of 'LONG LIVE KING MERLIN OF CAMELOT AND ESSETIR' was heard to echo across the gathered Army.

Merlin waved the siege catapults forwards and the archers as battle commenced. He had already sent Percival, Lancelot and Elyan each with a large group to the siege tunnels. He had decided against using the two that had been used when Percival had been freed, but there were others he could use. Merlin's men had the harder battle to fight it was always easier to defend from behind the walls of a castle. Several ladders were against the castle walls as the army pushed forward. By lunchtime they had breached the outer walls and now controlled the lower town. The citadel itself still held. As the rams worked on the gates Merlin and his men waited for the final surge into the castle, he knew that soon the men would be out of the siege tunnels and into the castle. He would have loved to have been with them but his feet still didn't permit him to walk far enough. He did have a plan however that he hadn't told Leon and the others and if necessary he would implement it. As the gates began to give he prepared with the others to ride forward. The battle was still raging furiously but Merlin's men inside were dividing Sarrum's forces he was having to fight on two fronts the main battle with Merlin and three other smaller fights as the men come through the castle from the siege tunnels. They had been fighting for nearly a whole day and still couldn't stop. There would be no rest that night as neither side would give up the ground.

Merlin ordered half the men to pull back and rest for an hour or two and then change over. He himself used his magic to keep going. Arthur and Gwaine refused to leave their king so Merlin fed some of his magic to them to keep them alert and replenish their strength. They had just broken through the last gate and were through to the castle and now the battle was one of attrition, each side eating away at the other. Merlin had entered the castle on horseback so he could continue the fight and was making his way towards the throne room. He had given orders for the Queen to be taken alive. He would not be responsible for her death even now.

Sarrum came out of a side passage and seeing Merlin just in front of him attacked. Arthur and Gwaine sprang forward to defend their King. But in this instance Merlin needed no help he used Excalibur to good effect and Sarrum fell to the ground Merlin's sword sticking from his gut. Merlin received a wound to his leg in the exchange but dismounted and walked to the throne room doors. He was weary, and his feet hurt, but he was too close to give up now. As his knights opened the throne room doors Merlin walked in his two sentinel Knights at either side, he was greeted by his sister sitting proudly on the throne.

She was sitting as if she still had the right to do so her Crown on her head. She was not going to be cowed even in defeat. Merlin admired her for her courage.

"Sister my forces have taken the citadel and your ally is dead. Tell your men to stop fighting." Merlin looked at his sister with a degree of sympathy.

"Never, I do not surrender." Morgana spat at him "I would see you dead" She sprang towards him a dagger in her hand. Arthur sprang forward and disarmed her and held her still.

"I am sorry it has come to this sister." Merlin told her. "Take her to her rooms and make sure she does not escape. Search her rooms first for weapons."

Regardless of Morgana's wishes, with her captured the fighting gradually stopped. Sarrum's body put on display so his forces could see he was dead. Morgana was put under house arrest in her old state rooms and guarded by the knights.

As the clear up operations continued Merlin held a council meeting. He was asked what when he was going to execute Morgana his reply came as a surprise to everyone but his closest knights.

"I do not intend to execute my sister; she will remain under house arrest. I will have one of the towers fitted out in a fashion suitable for her station, and she will live there until she feels able to swear fealty to me." He told them all.

"But Sire she will be a focus for any who wish to question your rule. You will never have peace until she is dead." One of the counsellors protested.

"Nether less I will not have her killed, she is my blood and kin. I will hear no more talk of death. I agree I cannot offer her banishment for the reasons you state but nor will I have her killed." Merlin was determined.

"But Sire she has committed treason."

"No she has not. My father the late King named her as his Heir, all be it in an illegal fashion, in her mind I am the treasonous one. She did what she thought right and I dare say was advised, I will not have this bitterness continue there has been enough death."


	36. Chapter 36

Morgana was less than grateful to her half brother, he was taking her throne and it was hers by right. Yet she was locked up in her chambers, Morgana didn't see that it could just as easily have been the dungeons, or indeed instant death. All she saw was a weak man who couldn't finish the fight. The minute the doors shut she started to try to plan her escape and revenge. She would have her rightful position back. Merlin had a female servant sent to her to help with her needs but Morgana threw the girl out, and when sometime later food was sent to her she threw that at the unfortunate servant who delivered it. After that she was left alone until the morning.

Merlin was being advised on all side to change his mind and have Morgana tried and executed, but he wouldn't relent. He had ordered work to be done on one of the towers to make it fit for his sister to live in, and arranged for a set of servants to look after her, He even said she would be allowed access to an outside area when she pleased. He hoped that eventually she would accept his rule and be welcomed back to court. Sir Kay was given the job of security. Kay was a favourite of Merlin's ever since he had had helped train The King. The Knight had had an accident many years previously that had left him unable to ride, but Merlin had always made sure the Knight was given posts that reflected the high regard he had for the man. Merlin also trusted him implicitly.

Merlin was crowned the day after the retaking of Camelot; a more elaborate ceremony would take place once everything was repaired. The first thing Merlin did as King was to overturn to ban on magic, although he did have laws put in place to prevent misuse. Kilgarrah was living in the caverns under the castle where the Camelot Dragons of old lived, he had free reign to fly free whenever he wished, and the population soon got used to seeing him fly overhead. Then Merlin kept his promise to the men who fought him. The injured and their families were cared for, and the dead men's families were also helped.

The soldiers from Amata were escorted to the border, and told never to return to Camelot. They had their own kingdom to rebuild, they needed a new King. Sarrum had a younger brother who was going to take the crown. He was less warlike, and Merlin hoped peaceful relations could be established once the new king has settled into his role.

Work was also being undertaken to repair the castle and town after the fighting. Queen Annis's knights and soldiers had left to return to their own kingdom with thanks from Merlin to the Queen. The prisoners from the battle were released; many from Camelot had fought in order to keep their families safe, and swore fealty to Merlin. Gradually things were settling down.

After a month a more elaborate ceremony to crown Merlin King of Camelot and Essetir was to take place, and other leaders had been invited to attend. Merlin was gradually getting fitter, he still had problems with his feet if he walked too much, but at least now he could walk around the castle, although on really busy times he still needed a stick. He was well loved by his people and a period of prosperity and trade was beginning.

The citadel was soon filling with visitors who wanted to see the new King. The druids also started to return and many set up in the town as healers. Despite all this Merlin still couldn't get his sister to accept his rule. Hunith and Gaius had arrived from Essetir, and Hunith visited Morgana on several occasions in an attempt to help with the reconciliation. On several occasions the guards intercepted letters that Morgana had tried to smuggle out, offering rewards to various mercenaries if they would rise to her cause.

As the population of the area swelled, for the second grander coronation, Morgana received a smuggled in letter. For the first time she felt hope rise within her heart. She still had at least one supporter in the wider world. Her Uncle Agravaine had been rescued, by some of his loyal Tintagel knights, from the battle field and taken to safety. It seemed Leon's blow had injured the man but not killed him. He was now recovering and raising an army to come and free her. All she had to do was wait patiently. With the druids help and Merlin's example magic was soon accepted in the Kingdom. After the coronation Gaius returned to Essetir to rule on Merlin's behalf. Although the two kingdoms were under Merlin's control he felt that he wanted a presence in Essetir that the people could turn to quickly for guidance although the knights of Camelot would patrol both Kingdoms to protect the people. Leon was First Knight of both Kingdoms and Arthur and Gwaine were appointed as the official Sentinel Knights of the King and his personal bodyguard. Lancelot was in charge of the Knights based in Camelot and Percival had a similar post in Essetir. Elyan had not been forgotten and was Gaius's personal bodyguard. The king was sorry not to see so much of Percival and Elyan but he wanted knights he had complete trust in to hold the posts. But having some of his most trusted knights so far from Camelot was nearly to be his undoing.

After everything returned to normal after coronation King Merlin received news of his own, he had been approached by a traveller who said he had news of a dragon's egg, Merlin as a dragonlord was extremely interested in this. Merlin was excited about having a further dragon flying above Camelot and agreed to meet the man, whose name was Julius Borden, in the caves under the White Mountains. He was to go alone, when the knights found out they were against the idea and insisted that they go with the King. Merlin refused and said he had no choice it was his duty as a dragon lord to ensure that the egg was collected safely.

Merlin did however talk to Kilgarrah who was as excited as Merlin by the news. "I knew that somewhere there was an egg unaccounted for, but thought it had been lost in time. You must do everything in your power to ensure it has the chance to hatch."

Merlin promised he would and vowed to bring it to Camelot safely. The thought of having two dragons's flying over Camelot was more than he had ever hoped for. In the end, despite everyone's reservations Merlin told the knights as a Warlock he was able to look after himself, and that anyone following him would be banished.

Merlin set of for the caves making sure he wasn't followed in the process. On reaching the caves he entered with caution. He wasn't a fool and was well aware that it could be a trap and put a shield around himself. As he entered the cave he was greeted by a sight he never thought he would see, there sitting on a rock was a pale blue Dragons egg and beside it stood one man.

"Greeting my Lord, I see you have come alone." The man was older than Merlin by some ten years, he was an average looking man with no real distinguishing features but it was what was beside him that totally captured Merlin's attention. "I hope you feel now you can trust me Sire" he asked.

Merlin lowered his shield "I do, thank you for bring me this egg."

"Who else Sire would I bring it to you are as I understand it the last of the dragonlord's. Such a rare item needs to find the proper home." Julius beckoned Merlin forward. "Touch it for yourself Sire, it is the genuine thing." I

Merlin walked forward and touched the egg, his face one of wonder; he turned and looked at the man by his side. "What can I do to thank you for what you have done?"

"All I ask is that you will call it from its egg here so I might witness the event."

Merlin looked at Julius "I would wish to return to Camelot for such an event. but you are welcome to join me there."

With that Julius sprang forward and took the egg from its resting place. "Oh no Sire I insist it be hatched now. If you do not agree I may have to drop it."

As Merlin's attention had been totally taken up with the egg he hadn't noticed a figure creeping up behind him. "You can't do that"

As Merlin spoke he felt someone behind him but reacted to late as a band of cold iron was placed round his arm. "Indeed he can and if you don't call the beast from its egg he will, and after you have witnessed the act I will kill you."

It was a voice that Merlin recognised only too well. "You didn't die then Uncle, what do you want with a magical beast?"

"What I want doesn't matter, hatch it now or watch it break onto the rocks." He sneered. Agravaine stayed out of Merlin's sight.

"I cannot do that unless you remove the iron, it requires a magical call" Merlin said playing for time. He now wished for once his knights had ignored his orders. "But I ask again what do you want with a magical beast.

"Power! That's what we all want you included, to have command of a dragon, I will see my neice in her rightful place whatever it takes."Agravaine told him.

Looking at the third man Merlin asked "and what do you get from this?"

"I want land and a place to live in comfort, you and yours would never have given me that, I also what a place on the council." Julius told Merlin.

"I will remove the iron but one wrong move and the egg will be dropped. Once it is removed say nothing but the word you have to. Do you agree?"

"I have no choice I cannot see the egg broken even at the cost of my own life." Merlin said.

Agravaine took a key from his pocket and just before he released the iron he drew his knife and held it at Merlin's back. The King could feel the tip on his skin. "I'm glad you realise that, for you will die, I can't let you live, much as I would like to see you burn on the pyre. I won't kill you yet you will live long enough to see your precious dragon."

With that Merlin felt the knife sink into his shoulder as the iron cuff was released. "Call the dragon out now or see it smash.

Merlin realised he had no choice there was only one thing he could do he looked at the egg and called " Drakon, emala soi ftengometh tesd hup anakes! Erkheo! I ci com ambithus fram aeg Aithusa on fleogan"

As he finished calling he felt the cold iron go back round his arm. But he also saw the crack appear in the egg. As Julius held the egg it split in two and a small white dragon was hatched.


	37. Chapter 37

Not far away three knights were following their Kings trial, they had waited for a while before following him. Hoping they were far enough behind for him not to sense them. There was no way they would let Merlin face danger alone. They knew he would be angry but figure better that than dead. Leon, Arthur and Gwaine rode in silence each lost in their own thoughts.

Meanwhile in the cave Merlin watched in wonder, as the small dragon looked at him and chirped. He knew there was a very good chance he would soon be dead, but he had seen the hatchling and that was some comfort. He had dropped his shield so he could sense the dragon in its shell. He had also seriously misjudged Julius, he really believed the man when he said all he wanted was to see the hatching. He had been a fool. As he stared at Aithusa he saw Agravaine walk round until he was in Merlin's sight. The man had a scar running down one side of his face and his right arm hung limp and useless at this side.

"I want you to see me as I kill you! Your knight did this to me, but he didn't finish the job. Now I will kill you and put my niece back in her rightful place. And this dragon will be kept in a cage until it is old enough to help us take the rest of the five Kingdoms."

"You cannot keep her caged she needs to fly free, how can you use her when you hate all things magical?" Merlin demanded despite the pain from his wound.

"Rather good isn't it, to use a magical beast to finish off magic once and for all. But we waste time, much as I would like you to suffer I'm sure your knights will arrive soon so I will make this quicker for you." with that Agravaine thrust his sword into Merlin's neck and slashed cutting he jugular vein "No one can recover from such a wound and we will watch until you are dead."

Agony seared through Merlin he couldn't think or breath all he could feel was his lungs filling with blood and the warm fluid running down his chest, slowly he started to feel numb. His last thought was of the small dragon and he hoped Kilgarrah would look after her. Then he fell forward and knew no more.

Agravaine turned to Julius, who was holding the distressed young hatching, who had sensed her dragonlord's pain and death. "Keep hold of it" he walked forward and pulled a sack over the hatchlings head and once the poor creature was inside Agravaine grinned "Come on let's get out of here. We need to get to Camelot and tell the Queen that her brother is dead, and before the knights get here and find us. I'll take the dragon you bring the body." Agravaine walked toward the cave entrance as Julius dragged Merlin's body with him.

As he exited the cave and pulled Merlin's body towards the horses, Julius turned and saw something that scared him more than anything he had ever seen before. Before he had time to warn the other man he was grabbed round the body and claws pierced him as he was gripped tightly. His last act was a scream of agony. Agravaine turned and his face went white as he saw Kilgarrah with a bloody body hanging from his front claw.

"You are a fool, did you think my dragonlord would just do as you said, before he called the hatching he called me. And now you will pay" Agravaine froze for a second before he started to run, dropping the sack as he did so. Kilgarrah took a deep breath and breathed a green mist over the fleeing man. As it cleared Agravaine found he couldn't move, as he looked down at his feet he saw they were made of stone, and as he looked his body was slowly changing. He screamed at the pain of change, as what he was seeing sunk into his brain. "It will take a while, but is no more than you deserve human, I could have burned you but that would have been too quick." Then Kilgarrah turned at looked at the riders that were entering the clearing before the cave entrance. "Hurry knights, your King's life is in your hands."

Arthur jumped from his horse and turned Merlin's body over and when he saw his friends wound he gasped "He's dead"

"And he will stay that way unless you are quick, Strength go into the cave and bring out the shell you find there. And you free the hatchling!" the dragon told Leon.

Gwaine ran into the cave not needing to be told twice. Inside he found the shell that the baby dragon had emerged from, and quickly picking up the pieces ran back outside. "I have it!"

Kilgarrah looked at the knight "The large piece, take it to Courage and both hold it together, do not break it or drop it, hold it like a cup."

Gwaine did as he was asked and Arthur, still holding his king in his arms, took the shell and using his free hand held it with Gwaine. All this time Agravaine was screaming at the dragon, to stop the changes. Leon had freed the hatchling and was holding her firmly. He looked at Agravaine with both pity and hate.

Kilgarrah called the heavens and a storm began, "Catch the rain in the shell." He told the two knights. As quickly as the rain came, it stopped. "Now carefully tip some of the water into the Warlocks mouth and the rest over his wound, take care not to spill any, or break the shell."

Arthur and Gwaine did as they were asked. After filling Merlin's month they then poured the rest over the large gash in Merlin's throat. Blood ran free and mixed with the water from the storm. As they finished pouring the water Agravaine gave one last scream of agony, as he did Merlin's body shuddered and he took a deep breath and the shell shattered.

Arthur looked at Merlin then up at the dragon rain dripping from his hair and clothing. "What happened?"

"A dragon's hatching is a rare event, and in the first hour the shell holds the same qualities as the cup of life. As a dragon I was able to use it as such, I exchanged his life for Merlin's" Kilgarrah looked at the now completely stone figure of Agravaine. "Now care for the Warlock, let him rest before you take him back to Camelot and care for the hatching, let her stay with him. I have something to deliver." With that Kilgarrah grabbed hold of the now stone statue and flew off. Leaving an astounded group of wet men behind him.


	38. Chapter 38

Kilgarrah flew straight to Camelot and left the now stone Agravaine in a place he felt best suited and while he was there made sure that Merlin would be safe before flying off once more. He would return when his dragonlord called him.

Merlin's main wound was healed and he was sleeping, Arthur and Gwaine had dressed the wound to his back, although it was partially healed it hadn't received much of the water, only what had run round for his neck. It was a pity they hadn't realised it was there. Even so it appeared to be healing faster than was normal. Leon meanwhile set up a camp and started a fire. The three knights then took of Merlin's wet clothes and dressed him it what spare items they had with them and the set his to dry by the fire.

As they waited for Merlin to wake Gwaine went and killed a couple of rabbits and set them to cook. There was already water on heating so they could give the King a herbal tea when he woke.

"What do you think the big lizard has done with Agravaine?" Gwaine asked the others.

"I don't know but I have a feeling we will find out, he flew in the direction of Camelot. Since he didn't take the King back with him I assume it is something he knew Merlin would not approve off." Leon surmised.

"I like the dragon's way of thinking sometimes. But what a way to die, it wasn't an easy death." Gwaine muttered.

Arthur was looking down at Merlin and the hatchling. Aithusa was curled round Merlin as if trying to keep him warm. "It's hard to believe that Kilgarrah was once that size."

"That it is, I wonder how quick it will grow?" Gwaine looked down and grinned "It could be fun having a baby dragon about."

Once the rabbit was cooked Leon started to break of the tenderest pieces to cool down for Merlin. Then he broke of some more and offered some to the hatchling, who sniffed at it before slowly eating it. "Here you are boys the rest is for us." Leon told them.

"I wonder if the little um would have preferred hers raw? Or if the bigger dragons cook it first?" Gwaine said almost to himself.

"Well she ate it so I don't suppose it matters." Arthur said as he pulled the blanket over Merlin more to keep him warm. "I hope now the King can rule in peace."

"Not while Morgana remains, she will always be a focus for any discontent." Leon told the other two. "She will never swear fealty, and even if she did I wouldn't trust her."

"He's a good man and deserves better, but I think his soft heart will be his undoing if we aren't careful." Arthur commented.

"Then we will be careful" Gwaine said "We will have to guard him better."

It was several hours later when Merlin woke, surprised to find himself still alive. His last memories were of dying. After giving Merlin a cup of herbal tea and his rabbit, the knights told him all that had happened, Merlin was sorry to hear that Agravaine had died the death he had.

"What happened to his body?" he asked curiously thinking that the men had buried it.

"Kilgarrah carted it off somewhere." Gwaine told his King.

Merlin wasn't best pleased about that. He knew that the dragon had different ideas on things than humans, but it was clearly to late now. "We best travel back, hand me my clothing and I will dress in my own things." Merlin told the knights. After he was dressing he drank some more of the herbal tea before they broke camp and started the journey back to Camelot. Merlin was tired but considering he had died he felt that was a small price to pay. He conveniently forgot that he had ordered his knights not to follow him on pain of banishment. That would be a thing to another day.

As they arrived at Camelot it was to be greeted by pandemonium with no one knowing what had happened. Lancelot asked for a private word with the King and Merlin and the three knights went to the throne room. The Great Dragon had flown in a couple of hours before hand and had landed near Morgana's tower. It seemed he had his own ideas of justice; He had flown and landed near one of the tower windows. Merlin had had them made larger so Morgana would have decent views over the countryside. Then he had smashed one of the windows and placed the stone figure of Agravaine inside Morgana's sleeping chambers, before flying down to the main courtyard. There he had told Lancelot that the King was safe and would be back in a few hours before flying of once more.

Lancelot had taken several knights up to the tower to check on Morgana to be greeted with a sight none had anticipated. Lancelot had then ordered the tower to be locked until the Kings return.

Unwilling to say more Lancelot took Merlin to the tower. On entering Merlin went up to the bedchambers there he found Kilgarrah's justice and a surprise he hadn't expected. In the room at the end of the bed was the stone figure of Agravaine and in the bed were two other figures, their faces ones of terror. Morgana was sat half up in bed and with her Sir Kay. Both were clearly naked and had been interrupted whist making love. Both were now also stone. Kilgarrah's justice had been harsh. On returning the figure of her uncle to Morgana the great dragon had clearly decided to end the threat to his dragonlord once and for all.

Merlin was clearly upset and surprised to find one off his trusted knights in such a compromising situation. He now knew how Morgana had been getting her letters in and out. The very man charged with keeping guard on his sister had clearly not been loyal. Merlin trusted Sir Kay, he had known the knight for so long and the man had taught him how to ride and be the man he was along with Sir Leon. Yet clearly at some stage he had decided to back Morgana. Merlin turned to Leon his face in shook and anger.

"Have the mason's brick up the window and door to this room. I want no one to speak of this again. This is to be their tomb. Let the people know that the Princess is dead and no more." With that he turned and walked into his chambers allowing no one to follow.

Sir Leon was also very shocked, Sir Kay had been a long term friend of his and the King's. He would never have thought the man could be a traitor, yet clearly he had been. At least Kilgarrah had taken the decision to execute Morgana and the traitor from the King. But he knew that Merlin would grieve for them both.


	39. Chapter 39

Early the next morning Merlin went out of Camelot to the clearing, he was still aching and feeling weak but he needed answers. He called Kilgarrah and waited until the great Dragon landed in front of him.

"Why?" he asked

"You know why Dragonlord, your heart is to kind, you would never have had peace with either of them alive, yet you would never have done what you should. As to the knight he betrayed your trust. Better he die than live to betray you again." He paused looking at the warlock. "You have a great destiny yet to achieve and now you are free to do so."

"It was not your right to make those decisions for me Kilgarrah." Merlin said

"Yes it was, you are my kin, and I did what you could not. I would save you from yourself." Kilgarrah looked down at Merlin "Do not punish me for that." Kilgarrah knew Merlin only too well. The warlock had intended to banish the dragon from Camelot. He looked at the huge creature that was looking at him with regret in his eyes.

"I will not, but never make those decisions for me again Kilgarrah, you are right I would never have killed my sister. What's done is done, I would send you away but we have a young dragon to care for. I will send her to you, teach her what you need and care for her. Call me when you need my input and I will come. Otherwise I will meet you here at the next full moon. Goodbye for now dear friend. Strength will be here within the hour." Merlin turned and walked away. He was weary and needed time to think. As he went up to the castle he was limping his feet still hurt when he was tired, all he really wanted to do was shut himself away, but he knew he has a council session to tend with before his day was over. When he got back to the citadel he sent Gwaine to take Aithusa to Kilgarrah and then walked to the council chambers.

As soon as he sat down several counsellors went on the attack demanding to know why Morgana was dead. Others were pleased that the risk of further changes in power had been averted. Once Merlin explained what had happened and why an uneasy peace was achieved within the council. They discussed several other issues before Lord Humphrey suggested that THE King should now put his efforts to finding a suitable Queen.

"The succession must be made secure Sire." He said.

"I have no intention of marrying at this stage Lord Humphrey, when I marry it will be for love, I am young yet." Merlin stood up. "This council session is over." With that he walked out of the room and went to his chambers.

He hadn't been there long when Arthur knocked on the door. Merlin told him to enter. "I suppose you think I should marry soon as well." Merlin asked his knight.

"I think Sire you will marry when you think the time is right. I merely came to see if you were alright. You have had a stressful day." Arthur told him.

"I am tired Arthur, all I want is peace for my people." Merlin told his knight.

"I know Sire and it will come, you have alliances with several kingdoms and the rest will follow." Arthur stood in front of his King. "Perhaps a tournament will lift the mood of the people? It would certainly give the council something to keep them occupied."

"And off my back, is that what you mean? Thank you Arthur I will take your advice. At the next council session I will announce one. You are a good friend Arthur, I am lucky with my first knights." Merlin gave a rueful grin. "You deserve a better King."

"Sire, you are a good King, nay a great one, you care for your people, Camelot and Essetir have been fortunate to gain you for their sovereign. Get a good night's rest Sire; you have been though a lot in the past two days, it's not surprising you feel low. I will ensure you are not disturbed." Arthur looked at Merlin "I will get George to attend you" with that the knight left the room.

Finding George was a bit of a stuffed shirt but he was devoted to Merlin. "Take the King his supper and then a hot bath for him please, I will ensure he is not disturbed this evening."

George nodded to the knight. He knew the knight was as loyal to the King as he was. Between then they would make sure the King rested. Arthur found Gwaine and they guarded the Kings door until later that evening before handing over to the normal guard. "Make sure the King sleeps as long as he needs, no one is to enter besides the Kings manservant until the King orders." Arthur told them. "No one no matter whom or for what reason, do I make myself clear." The guards nodded.

"Yes Sir, we will make them come to you first." One of them said grinning; it would take a brave man to defy Sir Arthur where the King's welfare was concerned. Arthur nodded back and left.

Merlin slept through until late morning and once he left his chambers he was in a better frame of mind and joined the knights on the training grounds. After the training was finished he was approached by Lancelot who looked somewhat sheepish. "Sire I am sorry to bother you but I have a request."

Merlin looked at Lancelot and gave the man one of his broadest grins "Lancelot you never bother me what do you wish to ask?"

Lancelot looked round to make sure the others were out of ear shot. "Sire I would like you permission to court a lady." The knight was blushing.

"And would that lady be Guinevere?" Merlin said lightly

"It would Sire, how did you know?" blushing even more.

"Lancelot I would have had to be blind to not notice how you two look at each other. Of course you may, you both have my blessing. Have you asked her brother?" Merlin smiled.

"I will Sire, but I needed you permission first, after all she was a lady of the late Princesses bedchamber." Lancelot looked at Merlin realising that might not have been the wisest thing to have said.

"Yes she was….but she is very loyal to me and helped me flee. You both have my blessing and Lancelot" Merlin paused "If once you have courted the lady you wish to wed I will provide her with a handsome dowelry."

"Thank you Sire"

"Go on off and find her before one of the others snatches her up." Merlin was pleased for the couple, he knew they would make a good pair and hoped that he would one day find someone to love.


	40. Chapter 40

Sorry short chapter to set a scene, next one up soon.  
I have given several Kings daughters and sons that were never mentioned in the series as well as a new King that was never mentioned. But this is fiction after all. So please don't shout at me.

Chapter Text

Merlin thought more about holding a tournament. He spoke to Leon who agreed it might well be a good idea. It would give Camelot the opportunity to show it was back as a stable force once more. It would also give the other leaders an excuse to visit if they wished, and would help to build firmer ties with them. So Merlin announced that a tournament was to be held in two months time. That would give time for visitors to travel and also allow Camelot to prepare for the influx of people.

Merlin spent that two months stabilising the kingdom and improving the citizens lot. With Essetir now under joint rule once more the two kingdoms exchanged goods freely and many good were travelling to Camelot for the tournament. To Merlin's great pleasure his mother and Grandfather were also coming. Percival would travel with them so he would see them all once again. Merlin also heard from King Baynard of Mercia and Queen Annis of Caerleon who were coming as was King Rodor of Nemeth and surprisingly King Garwyn of Powys. The later was someone who Camelot had not had dealings with before. It seemed everyone wanted to meet the new King Merlin. Lord Goodwyn and King Olaf then also sent word. The castle would be full with guests.

Merlin had the knights training hard, as were the soldiers they would need to provide security for such high profile guests as well as providing Knights for the tournament. There was also game to be hunted and stores to be laid down. Once word got out entertainers were entering the citadel hoping to earn good money from the crowds. Merlin himself was kept busy with council meetings that were being held daily to deal with the administration both of the Kingdom and the extra issues the tournament raised. Mordred had arranged for extra druid healers to come for the event and they formed their own camp outside in Darkling woods.

Never in the history of the five kingdoms had such a gather occurred. After six weeks of organisation and meetings Merlin decided he had had enough and shut himself away in his chambers. When he came out he decided to go on a hunt to get him out of the castle for awhile. He took Leon, Arthur, Gwaine and Lancelot with him and they set of for an overnight hunt. George went with them to help with the camp and cooking.

Merlin was not a lover of hunting, as such, but it gave him an excuse to have a couple of days to himself, free from the pressures of being a King. For once he was able to be himself, when he was with his first knights Merlin felt he could relax and not have to put on his mask of office. He wondered what it would be like to be born without the expectations of his people on his shoulders. He sometimes even wished he had been able to leave his sister as Queen and become an ordinary citizen. But her ambition and cruelty would never have allowed that to happen. After two days Merlin and the knights headed back to Camelot

As they rode back into Camelot the King and his knights were impressed by the changes made. There was a mini city of tents and temporary accommodation all round the citadel the colours of the tents showing up in the sunshine and the town had been tripled in size with the additions.

There was a real hum about the place with traders setting up in every available space. Merlin had never seen so many people at the same time, not even on a battle field. It made him proud that his people could arrange such an event. They had only been back three days when the first of the dignitaries arrived. The first were Queen Annis and her daughter Eira soon followed by King Rodor and his daughter Mithian. It soon became apparent that the other leaders were going to use this event as a way of introducing their daughters to Merlin. He should have realised this would happen of course and was sure that his council hadn't helped. He had been expecting the Princes of the Kingdoms to come, and should have realised some Princess's would come as well.

When King Olaf arrived with his daughter Vivian and King Baynard with Princess Gwendolyn, Merlin was sure of it. But it was too late by then. By the time most of the guests had arrived there was Elena, Lord Goodwyn's daughter, and then King Garwyn of Powys arrived with his daughter Freya. Merlin knew he would be under pressure to select a Queen. The council had used the idea of a tournament to force his hand.


	41. Chapter 41

There was a feast to be held that night and Merlin was sitting in his bath soaking, trying hard to relax. His feet ached and itched, a sure sign he had been on them to much already that day. Iseldir and Mordred both told him that his feet would always be a problem to him, Merlin felt it was another reminder of his failures. As he soaked there was a knock on the door. George went to see who it was it was Mordred.

The druid stood outside the door. "I have brought you a lotion for your feet Sire." He said.

"Come in Mordred I am in the bath but you've seen it all before." Merlin hoped the lotion would help he had a long night ahead.

Mordred walked up to the bath "Put some in the water now Sire it will help, and rub more into your feet once they are dry. Shall I get a pain tonic for you?"

"If you would, I will need something once tonight is over. At least I hope to get out of the dancing. With so many Princesses and Ladies present I would have been on my feet all night." Merlin gave a rueful grin.

"Sire, please ensure you do no such thing, your health must come first. There are enough young knights to satisfy, as your representatives. It would be foolhardy to dance with them all. If you dance with some and not other they will take it as a slight after all." Mordred told his King.

"That sounds an excellent excuse Mordred, Thank you. I hope you are attending with Iseldir" Merlin looked fondly at the young druid.

"We are Sire, although neither of us will stop late, we have much to do to prepare for the tournament and the injuries, as well as the large amount of visitors." Mordred looked at his King. "Sire are you entering?"

"I haven't made my mind up Mordred. I won't win so it may be best to sit it out, although I may enter the jousting." Merlin told him.

"You have proved yourself in the battlefield Sire you have no need to prove anything to your subjects"

"Thank you Mordred, enjoy this evening at least you can leave when you want to."

Mordred left and Merlin soaked for a while longer heating the water as it got cold. Then he got up and George helped him rub the lotion into his feet. He also rubbed some into Merlin's newer wound to his shoulder. Once done, he got into his ceremonial clothing and placed his crown on his head, no Dragon shield for him tonight, it wouldn't do for his to show less than complete faith in his guests. George went off to get into his clothing; as he would be serving his King for the evening. When Merlin was due to go down to the Great Hall Arthur and Gwaine came to escort him. They were in there red capes and armour as they were acting as Merlin's Sentinel guards and although would be enjoying the feast would be sat behind their King.

The three of then walked to the hall where everyone else was already waiting. Merlin walked in and went to the top table where he was sat between his mother and Grandfather. This was done on purpose to show no favouritism to any of his guests. As mark of respect to all the table was round, so to show the equality of all the guests. The table had been set on the centre of the room and each monarch's courtiers and knights were sat behind their Lords. Thus no one's back was unprotected. As Merlin sat down this two sentinel knights sat directly behind him. The arrangements seemed to please all the visitors. The feast was a great success and Merlin made sure to talk to all round the table the Kings, Princesses and Princes. Once the meal was over the tables were removed and music and dancing took place. Merlin sat to the side with those who didn't wish to dance and as Mordred suggested Merlin allowed his knights to be his representatives on the floor.

By midnight Merlin had had enough and retired leaving those who wished to continue the celebrations. The rest of the monarchs went when Merlin did but some of the knights were still there two hours later. The next morning Merlin was up and joined his guests as they toured the area. They met Kilgarrah and Aithusa, Merlin made sure to see the young dragon every few days. King Garwyn looked very interested in the dragons and afterwards made sure to speak to the Camelot King alone.

"In Powys we also have a dragon she is the last of the red dragons, her name is Ffion, and it might be well for Kilgarrah to meet her. They are different, Ffion is slighter your dragon but they are both of an age."

"How did your dragons decrease in number? Ours were killed by my father in his purge against magic."Merlin asked curious that Powys had only one dragon left, but at the same time excited at finding another full grown one.

"A neighbouring kingdom also had a purge over fifty years ago, it was a tragedy, to be honest talk of your dragons is what made me decide to make this trip. I am the last dragonlord of my kingdom and see it as my duty to help Ffion anyway I can. She is lonely." The visiting king seemed sincere.

"We must talk more, please meet me in my chambers later and we can discuss this. Kilgarrah would be interested I'm sure. It wouldn't take much for him to travel, although I couldn't let Aithusa go that far she is to young yet." With that the two Kings joined the others.

At Lunch Merlin met with the Princess's, he felt uncomfortable being the centre of so much female attention, although it soon became clear who was the front runner for his attentions. The young Welsh Princess Freya was a shy and sweet natured girl ,whose petite build and quiet manner seemed to attract Merlin. Most of the other ladies were more forthright and demanding although some like Mithian of Nemeth was also pleasing to Merlin.

Princess Freya spoke in a soft voice with a pleasing accent that seemed to captivate Merlin, despite his determination not to fall for any of the ladies he found himself seeking her out. What was even better for him was that she was a seer. Someone who could understand his magic and what it meant to him. When Merlin met with King Garwyn later to discuss the dragon's, the visiting King made it clear he would have no objection to a match between Merlin and his daughter.

Aithusa spent quite a bit of time with Merlin in his chambers between Merlin's meetings; he found her a good way to relax. She was so eager to learn. Freya and the other Princess's had met her but it was Freya that the young dragon liked the most. Aithusa was with Merlin early one evening when she looked up at her dragonlord.

"Is Princess Freya to be your mate?" she asked without hesitation.

"I don't know Aithusa." Merlin answered truthfully.

"She would make a good mother for your hatchlings, she is kind. Some of the other females are not interested in your happiness only the shiny things and the things they wear. Freya likes you." Aithusa was able to pick up on others body language with remarkable accuracy.

"I will bear that in mind Aithusa, but I want to love my mate." Merlin grinned, thinking it was only with the dragons he would get such forthright advice.

"You will my lord." Without anymore ado Aithusa jumped up on Merlin's bed and curled up and went to sleep.

Camelot was becoming more and more colourful by the day as the knights tents were going up around the tournament fields. Merlin and the knights of Camelot found themselves with hardly any free time at all. All the kings were doing their best to find matches for their daughters and sons and many meeting where being held. Olaf was trying hard to push Merlin into marrying his daughter Vivian but Merlin wasn't interested. However it seemed Baynard's son was so that took the heat off of Merlin. Baynard also had luck with his daughter Gwendolyn who Queen Annis's son wanted to court.

With the tournament starting the next day there were many other favours being given to the knights to wear. The crown prince of Mercia, Acwel had at last found favour with Princess Vivian Olaf and the announcement of their engagement had already been announced, Queen Annis's daughter Eira gave Sir Gwaine her favour and the Queen was pleased with the match although no official announcement had been made. Gwaine was after all a noble of Essetir and a favourite of Merlin.

Queen Annis's son, as expected was wearing Gwendolyn Baynard's favours. Arthur had managed to attract the attention of Mithian, Lord Rodor's daughter. Lord Rodor was happy as long as his daughter was content and would be well looked after. Outside of the nobles daughters Leon was wearing the favour of Anwen, handmaiden to Princess Freya. Lancelot of course was wearing Gwen's. That left only Percy and Elyan of Arthur first knights not carrying a favour, although by the time the tournament was over Percy was carrying the favour of Sefa, handmaiden to Queen Hunith.

Merlin felt that the tournament had become more a marriage market than a test of skills and hoped that his Knights would be able to give their best to the events. The events got underway with the jousting. With Merlin's skills on a horse he was a favourite to win, although his recent shoulder injury put him at a disadvantage. It came as no surprise when the King was spotted wearing Freya's favour. The two had been seen in each other's company several times over the past few days. Merlin won through to the final, and was up against King Baynard's son Acwel. It was a close call and only just won by Merlin, more though his horsemanship than his lance work. After that Merlin sat out the rest and watched from the royal stands with Freya sat by his side, the couple were spotted to be watching each other as much as the events taking place in front of them.

Camelot did well throughout the tournament Sir Arthur won the Sword fighting with Gwaine coming a very close second. The Melee was won by Crown Prince Acwel with Leon second. King Garwyn won the artery easily, although William Crown Prince of Caerleon, came runner up. King Garwyn was the only other King beside Merlin to enter any event most letting their sons and knight carry the honour. The tournament had lasted for a week and had been a great success. As the tournaments last event the Melee finished Camelot's two dragons flew overhead.


	42. Chapter 42

The feast that night was more elaborate than any other that had taken place. Many new friends had been made and alliances forged. With the many romances it was hoped that the five kingdoms would find lasting peace. With the possibility of a major new treaty with Powys thing were looking good. Merlin was becoming quite fond of Freya in just the couple of weeks he had known her, and hoped that they could continue to get to know one another. With that in mind he asked King Garwyn to stay longer when the others started to depart once several new treaties were signed. Gwaine was to go to Queen Annis's kingdom in the future to spend time with Eira with view to marriage. Also Arthur was to go to spend time with Mithian for the same reason. But with both knight's their King's future was their first priority, and both knights wanted to discuss their places with Merlin first. In Arthur's case Lord Rodor hoped that Mithain's future husband would take over his territories and live at Nemieth.

The Welsh King was no fool and hoped that his daughter would find favour with the young King of Camelot and Essetir, so agreed to stay on. Merlin sent Kilgarrah to Powys with a message to the Queen telling her that her husband would be delayed in his return. Merlin also gave Kilgarrah the news of the female red dragon and hoped that the great dragon could also find a new mate.

Kilgarrah was only too pleased to fly to the Welsh mountains. It didn't take him long to get there and he soon managed to contact Ffion who in turn contacted her dragonlord to give then message that Kilgarrah had brought with him. Not that anyone was surprised, after all Freya was a seer and it had been at her insistence that she had gone with her father. She had told her mother that she had seen her future husband and wanted to make sure her father had found the correct man for her. Ffion was pleased to see Kilgarrah he was much larger and sturdier built than she was, the Welsh dragon's being of slighter build, but she liked what she saw. Kilgarrah was also pleased. They spent time together flying over the mountains before Kilgarrah met Ffion's lord and spoke to him. Adda was also pleased to find that Ffion had a friend at long last, as was even more pleased to hear of the hatchling Aithusa. Adda gained permission from his queen to return to Camelot with Ffion and Kilgarrah to speak to Merlin, so the three of them set of back towards Camelot.

The next afternoon Merlin took Freya for a ride, after gifting her a new palfrey, a pure white mare that was gentle and sweet natured. The couple rode out with Arthur, Gwaine and two Powys's knights as escort, at a discrete distance, of course. Merlin took her to his favourite spot and they stopped for a picnic. The couple chatted for several hours before returning to the castle. The next day Merlin asked her father's permission to spend more time with her. Garwyn agreed immediately, and the two became inseparable except when royal duties took Merlin away for her side. Merlin had never been so happy and all his court was happy for him. The pair dined together, Merlin was happy to have found someone who understood his magic and was also so suited to his personality. As a seer she had some other magic, but nothing like Merlin's, but she also found herself becoming very drawn to the strong but gentle King. So it came as no surprise after a week when negotiations started to for much closer links with Powys. One of the pair's favourite places was near the small river that ran through the edge of the woods. It was here that Merlin stopped Freya and took her hands in his and looked deeply into her soft brown eyes.

"My Lady I find myself at peace when I am in your company." Merlin took Freya's hands in his own. "I cannot recall being happier, I realise we have not known each other long but …. I have found in you my soulmate." He paused unexpectedly worried as to her response "if your father agrees, would you agree to be my wife and Queen of Camelot and Essetir?"

Freya looked up at Merlin her soft brown eyes twinkling with happiness "I to have been very happy here, I knew the moment I met you that you were for me, I would love to become your wife."

"Thank you my love, you have made me very happy" Merlin kissed his sweetheart for the first time. It was a caste kiss, that didn't upset the knights that followed them everywhere. After all Merlin would do nothing to besmirch his loves honour, it had come after they had talked about the future.

Later that day Merlin asked King Garwyn for his daughter's hand in marriage. King Garwyn spoke to his daughter first, having promised her mother he wouldn't force his daughter into a loveless marriage, although he believed he already had her answer. Before they had left Wales Freya had seen herself in a bridal gown and happy, that was why she had asked to accompany her father and brother. King Garwyn gave his consent but insisted on a marriage to take place in both kingdoms. It was decided that Merlin would travel back with them to Powys and the first ceremony would take place there. Then the couple would travel back together going through Essetir on the way to Camelot and Freya would be crowned Queen at the second wedding ceremony.

At the feast that night the engagement was announced to the court and the pair was congratulated. They would have liked nothing better than to leave the feast and spend time alone together but that was something they would not enjoy until after their wedding. Their status prevented any such impropriety. They would have someone with them at all times until then. The news was greeted with a great deal of cheering. Princess Freya had proved to be popular with all she had met. The council congratulated themselves on their actions and getting the King to this stage. Now the plans for the wedding and Queen's coronation had to be made.


	43. Chapter 43

In Camelot plans were being made for the trip to Powys as Kilgarrah returned to Camelot with Ffion and Adda. They flew overhead and were spotted by Merlin and King Garwyn. The Welsh king looked up and smiled, "Ah they have come back with your dragon I thought they would."

The two dragons landed in the courtyard it was a tight fit but they managed it. Adda slid of Ffion's back as Merlin walked forward in wonder. Adda walked forward and bowed to his King and then at Merlin King Godwyn introduced the pair.

"King Merlin this is Adda, Dragonlord and Ffion." Garwyn he turned to Adda and Ffion "King Merlin of Camelot and Essetir and dragonlord to Kilgarrah"

Immediately Merlin thanked the dragon and dragonlord for coming using the dragon tongue. He was almost in tears to see another dragon. As he spoke Aithusa came flying in, and landed on Kilgarrah's back. It was a happy sight to see as they got to know one another. Merlin suggested the three dragons go to the clearing, where they would have more room. He and Adda would visit them as soon as their human business was done. So the dragon's flew off, and the two dragonlords and the Powys King went into the council chambers. Adda told them that the two adult dragons were getting on very well and he thought they would soon form a bond. This was exiting news as it would perhaps mean more dragons in the future and hopefully a mate of Aithusa one day.

Before they went down to the clearing to meet the dragons Merlin went to his rooms and collected his dragon scale. He hadn't worn it at all since the other rulers had arrived; he thought it would have been inappropriate to wear something that was a defensive item. Merlin thought it would show a lack of faith in the other leaders. However as a mark of respect to the Welsh dragon he now thought it appropriate. She was after all by her colour a descendant of the great Red dragon of legend. Merlin got dragon scale from its magical hiding place and after getting George to help him put his armour on he placed the scale against his chest where it melded its shape to him. Placing his Pendragon cape over his shoulders and collecting Excalibur he left his rooms to join the others.

As he walked down the steps to mount his horse he saw Adda look at the scale, the dragonlord walked towards Merlin and stopped before him "We had heard you had the shield but put it down to rumour. May I please touch the only remaining part of the Y Ddraig Goch" he asked reverently.

"You may" Merlin told him. Adda placed his hand on the scale as if it was something very precious to him.

"I never thought to see it in my lifetime. It is the scale from the greatest red dragon ever. For you to have been allowed to have it shows your greatness and goodness. It is an honour to know you sire." Adda got down on his knees before Merlin.

Merlin gestured for the other man to rise "Please we are dragonlords together, as far as I know the only two left, please do not kneel to me."

"You are truly a fitting husband for Freya Sire, and the guardian to the young one Aithusa." Adda was still overawed by seeing the scale.

The group set out to meet the three dragons, Freya riding proudly by Merlin's side. The two kings, princess and dragonlord were accompanied by several knights as they went to the clearing. Freya was charmed by the hatching but blushed when Kilgarrah told Merlin that his mate would give him many healthy young once they breed. Merlin in retaliation asked Kilgarrah if he would be breeding with Ffion. The great dragon looked at Merlin before asking his dragonlord a question.

"As my dragonlord by tradition I ask for your permission before taking a mate, as Ffion must ask her dragonlord. So young warlock do I have your permission?" Kilgarrah asked.

"You do Kilgarrah, although I feel your manner of asking probably doesn't follow tradition." Merlin grinned. "I feel it lacked in something."

Ffion gave what Merlin assumed was a dragon laugh "It did indeed Lord. I will show Kilgarrah how it should be done." the red dragon turned to Adda and bowed to him.

"Oh Dragonlord who shares my soul, I have found one I would like to have as my life mate. I ask if I have your approval for such a bond and all it means." She asked in dragon tongue.

Adda looked at his dragon and replied, also in dragon tongue. "Ffion the other half of my soul, you have my approval for your bond mate. I realise in giving you this permission I may lose you from my side, but ask that you return should I call." Then he to bowed his head.

Merlin looked at the other dragon and dragonlord and then at Kilgarrah before speaking once more "So Kilgarrah I now know how it should have been done. And of course you have my permission, and may you both be happy. All I ask is that you remember your promise to help me with Aithusa, even should you have your own hatchling."

Kilgarrah had the grace to look as ashamed as Merlin had ever seen him. "I will, as will Ffion, we have already discussed this, she will be as our own." Kilgarrah then looked at Ffion then at Merlin once more "We ask to fly away now to seal our bond. We will be at Powys for your wedding, I ask you look after Aithusa until that time, and that you bring her with you."

"Of course, fly together and I am happy for you." Merlin told him, turning to the female dragon he smiled "I hope you realise what you are taking on?" Merlin asked her.

"I do lord, but the choice in males is limited." She put her head to one side as Merlin laughed. "May I have your leave" she asked her dragonlord.

Adda was grinning "You may, Kilgarrah I wish you luck, female dragons are much like human females they rule over their families and only give the males the appearance of power." Kilgarrah gave what Merlin understood to be his smile, a frightening expression, before replying "Much as Ffion has limited choice so do I, but I feel we are lucky to have that, the old religion has been good to us."

With that the two dragons flew off together. Aithusa made a mewing noise and went to Merlin. "Don't worry little one they will be back" Merlin told her. "Meanwhile you have us." Aithusa mewed again and put her head in Merlin's hand before nuzzling at Freya's hand as if claiming both of them.

Freya laughed "Oh Aithusa you are so sweet, I will look after you."

Merlin looked at his betrothed "I suggest you let Arthur or Gwaine play with her she had shape teeth. I would rather have them in sheds than you my love."

He heard two snorts from the knights. "And they wouldn't want me to be shredded for my weddings. After all they both have to ask my permission to wed yet."

Freya smiled at the two knights "Don't worry you will get your permissions. I understand before we travel we have a wedding to attend. Gwen tells me she is to wed in two days."

"Indeed a time of change for us all." Merlin said. "So many changes."

King Garwyn looked at King Merlin "It seems your tournament has affected many hearts Merlin, perhaps you should hold them annually so we find matches for all our children. After all I still have four left. This time you even managed to match up our dragons."

Adda agreed "Yes I don't know if you realised it Sire but we just performed a marriage for our dragons. They couldn't have mated without our permission."

Merlin looked shocked "I believe Adda we need to talk, there is so much I don't know, my uncle died without passing any information over and I sometimes think Kilgarrah withholds things from me."

"He does indeed, but he is old enough to have least a few tricks. I believe you are his fifteen dragonlord where as Ffion has only has eight. He is much older than her I hope he has plenty of stamina. Mating in dragons is a long affair."

"I believe you may be about to impart information that I don't wish my bride to be to hear Adda, we will continue this later and in dragon tongue." Merlin said blushing.

…

Note: _Y Ddraig Goch_ the red dragon in Welsh.


	44. Chapter 44

Once the two older dragons had left Aithusa found Merlin, and refused to leave his side. Merlin though she was probably a bit over awed with the number of humans about, so he introduced he once again to Freya, and Aithusa seemed happier to have two humans to make a fuss of her. Merlin couldn't help but think in many ways dragon hatchlings were much like human toddlers in their need for company. Freya was only too willing to help look after the young dragon and secretly hoped Ffion and Kilgarrah produced an egg soon. Another hatchling would be good company for Aithusa.

As soon as all the arrangements were made the group set off for Wales and the first wedding ceremony. The two kings and princess were well guarded, as well as the knights from Powys the sentinel knights and a dozen others including Leon from Camelot travelled with them. They would travel back with the newlyweds when they returned home. Lancelot stayed at Camelot in charge of the Knights there, the Queen Mother Hunith was also staying at Camelot. Percival and Eylan were at Essetir with Gaius. On the return journey they would travel back to Camelot with the group to attend the wedding and coronation of the new Queen.

As the group travelled through the countryside Merlin was reminded of his quest for the dragon scale. He loved the high mountains, even if it did make travel more difficult. They had been give permission from the other kingdoms to pass through, most considered the match between Merlin and Garwyn's daughter a good one for the area. Once they reached Garwyn's kingdom they saw more and more people, as the local villages came out to see the group as they travelled through. It seemed a poorer kingdom that Camelot, and mostly relied on hunting and sheep for food. There was some arable crops grown but the soil was rocky and hard to work. But the people were happy and seemed to love their King.

As they approached the castle at Matricafal, Merlin was struck by the differences between his home and this castle. Garwyn's castle was a fortress with none of the embellishments of Camelot. It was built purely for defence and was a square block built round an inner courtyard. It had a small town built up around it. Inside it was well enough presented, and the royal and guest chambers were well furnished. The lower floor was clearly used to house livestock in times of attack or harsh winters. Merlin felt from the landscape that the winters would be hard here.

Once settled in Freya showed Merlin around, and explained that often in the winter the snow became six foot deep and the people would move into the square for protection from the worse of the weather. Merlin was impressed with the castles defences, and fully believed his intended when she said the castle had never been taken. He gained several ideas to improve Camelot's defences. There was a feast to welcome the King home, and to show off Merlin to the people. The match was considered a good one and the people were pleased.

The wedding was to take place three days after their return. Messages had been sent ahead and so the preparations were well underway. Freya admitted that as she had seen her wedding, in her dreams, she had already had her dress started before she left for Camelot.

The dragons had already flown over the castle on their journey into the mountains, and the mating of the two was seen as a good omen for times to come. The day before the wedding Merlin was not permitted to see Freya and was left with his knights for company. He was clearly nervous about the whole thing. He loved Freya but the thought of marriage suddenly seemed so permanent. Arthur and Gwaine did their best to help their King, although Gwaine's comments about the wedding night didn't help. But Merlin knew what to expect from the knights and vowed to return the favour in the run up to their weddings. He was sure Queen Annis and her son would help him to plot Gwaine's bachelor night.

The wedding was well planned and was attended by all the couriers and Lords of Powys as well as the Kings from the neighbouring Kingdoms. The invited guests and King Garwyn and his Queen were in the Great Hall as the couple entered. First to enter was Merlin, flanked by his Sentinel knights, all in full Camelot regalia, Merlin wearing his dragon scale over his clothing as respect to the dragons, his crown on his head sparkling in the lights against his black hair. As he reached the front he turned to back to face the door, as the Princess Freya walked down the centre aisle, flanked by her two best friends. Merlin gazed at his soon to be queen. Her gown was exquisite and embroidered with red Dragon of Powys and the golden Dragon of Camelot, her veil covering her face. Merlin didn't even realise he had been holding his breath, until she stood beside him and her father started to speak. As the highest ranking person there King Garwyn stood by the Chief druid as the druid performed the hand fasting ceremony. Neither Freya nor Merlin was in any state to do anything other than answer the questions as asked. But once the chief Druid proclaimed them hand fasted before the gods Merlin moved and kissed his new wife.

The two Kingdoms were now joined; the couple went down to the courtyard to allow the gathered crowds a look at the newlyweds. Not only was there a feast for the nobility, but the King had arranged a feast for the townspeople. The celebrations went on well into the night. As Powys was also a kingdom where Magic was fully embraced there were many shows of magic happening during the celebrations', but the one that got the most attention was the spontaneous show by Merlin, as he not only made a heart shape of rose petals appear in the air in front of Freya, but he also presented her a basket of wild strawberries from thin air. During the feast Aithusa was supposed to sit with the knights, but she crept up to Merlin and ended up sat on his lap at one point, much to everyone's delight. A white dragon was considered a sign of good luck and prosperity in both kingdoms.

Long before the feast finished Merlin and Freya dance the dance expected of them, before leaving the rest to celebrate alone as they went to their chambers. As the couple had not yet married in Camelot they had previously decided they would not consummate their new state, but that wouldn't stop them spending the time together. Freya was very shy, and by sleeping together without the pressure of intercourse, gave her time to get used to her husband. Merlin so wanted to make love to his wife, but the true gentleman he was accepted her wishes and spent the night holding her and peppering her face and neck with kisses. Once the second ceremony had taken place they would truly become husband and wife.

Freya was grateful for her husband's patience. When he mother had told her what to expect on her wedding night she had been terrified. After all she had only known Merlin a matter of weeks. She told Merlin that she was scared and that was when he suggested the delay to allow them to get to know one another better. He knew that many would consider him a fool, but he loved Freya and the fear in her eyes had made him make the suggestion to her. Being held in his arms was a wonderful experience and she was sure when the time came she would be able to face her deflowering.


	45. Chapter 45

It was soon time for the group to set off back to Camelot. Freya this time had far more baggage as she took her own possessions with her to her new life. Two wagons went back with them full of her things and the gifts they had received. They had fewer Knights with them this time, as the Powys knights did not make the return journey. So with twelve knights, the two sentinel knights to guard Merlin, Freya and her handmaiden they set off. Merlin was pleased to be headed home, he wanted to get back as soon as he could, but he didn't push for a fast pace knowing that his new wife wasn't used to the rigours of the road and she had already made the journey once.

The extra wagons slowed them further but Merlin was unwilling for them to travel alone as they would provide rich pickings for the bandits. As it was they were attacked on a couple of occasions. The first time they beat of the attack easily without casualties on their side, and no danger to Freya. The second time they were half way through their journey and the attack came at night. They had camped up and the knights were taking turns to keep watch with two on duty at a time. It was in the early hours when Pellinore and Montague were on guard when the second attack occurred.

It was a large force of some thirty bandits, against the fourteen Knights and King. Montague got the alarm out and the knights responded immediately. Fighting by the glow of the fire was causing problems, so Merlin sent out a spell creating dozens of blue globes of light that helped the defenders to see their opponents. Of course it also helped the other side as well, but that couldn't be helped. The knights slept with their swords by their sides, and were soon in the thick of it. Merlin joined them as they fought off the superior odds. Merlin's main priority was his wife and he fought hard using both his magic and sword. But he soon realised that the other side had a sorcerer helping them. As he tried to locate the magic user he still continued to fight anyone who got near the tent where Freya was.

As the enemy was among them it was difficult to cast spells on individual opponents, but it wasn't long before the more trained and skilful Knights started to even the odds, even with the magical help against them. Merlin was concentrating on trying to take out the sorcerer, but whoever they were was keeping out of sight, he spotted at figure in at the edge of the clearing and just in the shadows. He stopped and threw a spell at the hooded figure and took the sorcerer out of the battle. Arthur and Gwaine had been fighting as close to Merlin as they could and Arthur spotted the danger, but was too late to stop Merlin being struck down from behind.

Freya screamed as she saw her husband fall to the ground. The sentinel knights were there in a flash, and Arthur took out the bandit who had struck the king, while Gwaine swooped in checked Merlin over for injuries. He found an injury to the Kings shoulder and quickly picked him up and removed him to safety and put him down near Freya. The other knights seeing what had happened renewed their efforts, and without their sorcerer the remaining bandits started to retreat into the darkness, as the globes of light faded away once Merlin lost consciousness. As several of the knights checked the fallen to make certain they were dead others started to secure the camp site. Once he had organised their defence and treatment for their own wounded Leon made his way to the tent where his King had been taken.

They had been lucky only two of the knights had been injured, Pallinore, in the first wave and Ewan, they had minor flesh wounds. It was the King who was their priority and they all knew it. Arthur and Gwaine quickly removed the Kings outer garments to check the wound. It was deep into the shoulder, and he was losing blood fast. They quickly cleaned the wound and Arthur applied pressure to stop the bleeding before looking at Leon. Merlin had long since lost the battle to stay awake.

"It will need cauterising to stop the bleeding."Arthur told him. Leon turned and without speaking went to build up the fire and placed his dagger into the flames. Once the blade was red hot he looked at Gwaine and Arthur.

"Hold the King down and keep him still" as they turned Merlin so he was led on his front, Gwaine put a piece of wood in the Kings month so he would bit into it as the pain hit him. Leon looked at Freya. "My lady you need to leave the tent. This will not be pleasant."

Freya looked at the head knight. "Sir Knight I have seen cauterising before, my place is by my husband's side." With that she busied herself getting some bandages out of the bag that one of the knights had brought to the tent. Leon wasted no more time and placed the hot knife over the Kings shoulder, and the stench of burning flesh filled the tent. Merlin bucked up as he pain hit him but his two knights held him fast. Leon removed the blade and inspected the wound to make sure the bleeding had stopped. He nodded at the knights as they released him from their grasp.

Freya moved forward and put some herbs over the wound before starting to bind the shoulder. "Could you sit Merlin up please." She asked, her voice showing her distress.

Gwaine and Arthur held their king in a sitting position as Freya carefully wrapped Merlin's shoulder. She tried not to look at all the other scars on her husband's chest and back, she was surprised at how many she could see. But the important thing was his present wound. Once he was wrapped Arthur lifted Merlin into a more comfortable position on the bed and carefully covered the king with the blankets and firs before turning to the Princess.

"My lady you need to rest, I will sit with the King." He told her.

"Thank you, but I will sit with Merlin. But you are welcome to stay if you wish" Freya knew how close the sentinel knights were to her husband and had noted the gentleness and care they had taken with him. It would be a long night.


	46. Chapter 46

In the early hours Freya led on the bed next to her husband, despite the firs he felt cold to her, so she wanted to help keep him warm with her body heat. She soon fell asleep; Arthur was replaced by Gwaine as the night progressed and a close guard was kept on the two royals. In the early hours of the morning Merlin stirred, and his groans woke Freya who immediately reached for some water to give her husband. Gwaine helped her to sit Merlin up so he could drink some of the fluid. Freya then ordered some broth to be warmed. Merlin was barely conscious but seemed to know where he was and tried to drink the broth his wife gave him.

Once day had broke Leon decided that they should try to continue their journey, as they were only a day away from the border with Essetir and could reach the castle in a day and a half. Freya insisted that Merlin should ride in one of the wagons. So they unloaded one of them and put more on the other wagon, and shared the rest around the horses. Freya had tried to get Leon to agree to leave some of her things behind, but he insisted they should at least try to take everything. Once space was cleared Merlin was led on as many blankets and firs as they could spare and led on them in the wagon, Freya sat beside him to nurse him on the journey, with Aithusa spending most of her time with them. That night they left Merlin in the wagon to save moving him, they had made good time and expected to be with Gaius by noon the next day. One of the knights rode ahead, to ensure that they were ready to treat the wounded King.

As soon as they arrived at the castle a druid healer came out and supervised the moving of Merlin into his chambers. The loss of blood had made him weak, but otherwise he was doing well with no sign of infection. Within a couple of days he was sitting up and managing to eat and drink fully. The other injured Knights were also treated and were doing well. Freya insisted in helping look after her husband and was very diligent in her duties. So much so that in the end the two sentinel knights insisted that she take a break.

"My lady you need to care of yourself or you will make yourself ill. We would be lacking in our duties if we allowed that" Arthur told the exhausted woman.

"Our King would be most displeased with us if we were to allow such a thing." Gwaine added. "And a displeased Merlin is always best avoided." He grinned "Aithusa will ensure no harm come to him." Gwaine pointed to the bed where the small dragon had curled up by the side of the Kings sleeping figure.

Arthur added. "One of us will also stay with him at all times. The other will stay with you my lady."

"You are very loyal and I thank you. Please call me if I am needed. And by the way please call me Freya. I know the king does not expect formality from the knights he considers his brothers." She told them with a smile, before leaving to get some food and rest. Freya was very weary and agreed she needed to rest. It had been a hard few days and she so wanted a bath and something to eat before she slept. It was a further week before Merlin felt well enough to resume the journey to Camelot. But that week gave the newlywed's time to get to know one another better. As they were now married they could spend the time alone together, which gave them the privacy they needed, so much better that the chaperoned talks they had had before.

When they did finally set off once more Merlin was to travel by wagon, with his wife and Grandfather. They were to travel with extra Knights as an extra precaution as well as Percival and Elyan. In the weeks delay a messenger had been sent to Camelot and Lancelot had arrived with an extra escort and also Mordred who had come keep a watch on the Kings wound.

In spite of his wound Merlin insisted on making the journey a tour of some of the small towns and villages, thus allowing his people to see their new Queen. It did mean an extra two days to the journey, but he considered it time well spent. Merlin was frustrated that this was in the wagon, and did for short periods; get on his horse despite objections from the knights. When he did ride he was closely guarded by Arthur and Gwaine who refused to leave his side.

As they rode into Camelot the townsfolk turned out in force to welcome their King and Queen. Merlin was riding beside his wife and the two looked radiant together. They were to have two days before the second wedding ceremony and coronation of the Queen.

As custom they spent the two nights in separate rooms, but spent most of their time together in the daytime. Freya even attended the council sessions that had been called to inform the King of all that had happened in his absence. Merlin made an announcement at the second of these meetings which shocked some of the council.

"As of from her coronation Queen Freya will be my heir, should I die leaving no issue. Any issue will be under her Regency until of age. I will have the necessary papers signed as soon as the coronation has taken place. My Sentinel Knights and Sir Leon will be guardians of protection. I name Freya now so no period of uncertainty will follow my reign should it come to an early end."

"Sire it is too early to make such a provision." Exclaimed Lord Swinton, one of the older councillors.

"It is not! I was wounded on my way here; I am not immortal and need to ensure the succession. I will not have the situation befall the Kingdom, as happened when my father died." Merlin looked round the table "This is one thing I do not need or seek your agreement on." He looked at the three knights he had named. "I assume you will be happy to follow my wishes?" he asked them.

They all nodded "Sire we accept the role and will swear as such when the time comes." Leon said speaking for them all.

"Good then your signature will be added when I sign the documents." Merlin looked at his counsellors "Remember gentleman it was your planning that led to the tournament, and the large number of eligible ladies available, it was, was it not your plan that I choose a bride. Well I have. Now I call this meeting to a close."

Merlin stood and held out his hand for Freya to take before leaving the room. The two sentinel knights followed. Leon turned to the others after the King had left the room. "You made you plans gentlemen, the King has made his views clear, and make no mistake should anything happen to the King we will ensure his wishes are obeyed in full." He smiled before turning to follow his King and friend.


	47. Chapter 47

After Merlin had made his will known to the council, they had no choice but to accept his wishes. Geoffrey of Monmouth wrote the document and Merlin approved it so it would be ready when needed. The preparations for the wedding were in progress and the castle was a hive of activity, as the throne room and great hall were decorated and the final touches to the feast prepared. Merlin as always used his powers where he could, to help the staff with some of the work. But he was still weak so had to leave more than he wanted to ordinary means. The servants didn't mind they were only thankful for what he did do. They knew they were lucky, and that other monarchs would hadn't even considered helping. There were several visiting heads of state in the castle as well as Hunith and Gaius.

Merlin had also paid for a feast and entertainment for the people of the lower town. So the whole place was thronging with people and everyone was happy. The morning of wedding was finally here, Freya was getting ready and had Gwen helping her. The Princess was also looking forward to her wedding night; she now had a better idea of what was to happen, and knew her husband well enough to know he wouldn't hurt her. She now had a deep and genuine love for him. She realised she was lucky as she knew other husbands wouldn't have been so patient with her.

While she had nursed Merlin she had become familiar with his body. Although she had been distressed to see so many scars and old injuries, she also found she loved to touch him, and have him touch her in return. What had upset her more than anything were his feet. She couldn't understand how anyone could do such a thing to another human being. Freya had willingly taken over the job of creaming Merlin's feet each night. He found her hands very gentle and comforting. Mordred had told her that they would always cause Merlin discomfort, but that they were getting slowly better, as long as he looked after them.

Freya had had a special pair of boots made for Merlin, from very soft leather and lined with rabbit fur that was gentle on his feet. He promised to wear them when they wed for the second time. She herself was to wear the same dress as before, but with a new veil, this time she would have the highest born ladies of Camelot to walk with her, so her trail was long and of the finest silk. Afterwards, as custom, each of the ladies would receive a section, enough to make a dress if they so wished.

Merlin was wearing the red of Camelot; his new garments had been made to his mother's design. He wore the full crown, and not the smaller one he worn on a daily basis. George had polished it and it shone, the precious stones in it twinkling in the light. He sat waiting on his throne as the trumpets announced Freya's arrival. He stood as she walked down the centre aisle; he had never felt so proud or nervous. This after all was the woman he had chosen to spend the rest of his life with. When she was stood in front of him, he stepped forward as Iseldir came forward to complete the hand fasting in the way of the Old Religion. Once he had pronounced them hand fasted, Merlin kissed her before she knelt at his feet.

"Freya, Princess of Powys, now wife of I, Merlin Pendragon King of Camelot and Essetir, do you swear to uphold the laws of Camelot and honour the customs and the people."

Freya looked into her husband's eyes. "I do so swear."

"Will you swear to support your husband in his role as absolute monarchy, and do you swear fealty to him."

"I do solemnly swear."

"Then I pronounce you Queen of Camelot and Essetir" with that Merlin took the smaller Queen's crown from the cushion held by Geoffrey placed the crown of on her head.

The room erupted in cheers. Merlin helped Freya to her feet and walked forward with her to sign the documents naming her as his heir. They then walked to the balcony so the people can see their new Queen. Sir Leon stepped forward just before they stepped out and announced "The King and Queen of Camelot and Essetir"

As King Merlin and Queen Freya stepped out, there is an almighty cheer from the people. Merlin raised his hand and the cheers died down.

"Thank you my people, the Queen and I hope you enjoy your celebrations and over the next few days we will come to the town, so you may greet your new Queen. Today I have also signed the forms to make Queen Freya my heir. I hope this will mean a peaceful reign for us both. Not only have Camelot and Powys been joined by this match, but the Great Dragon has found a mate in the red dragon of Powys. May our kingdoms and people benefit."

Just as Merlin finished talking Aithusa flew and landed on the stone parapet in front of Merlin and Kilgarrah and Ffion flew overhead. The crowd roared its approval. It was truly a sign from the gods.


	48. Chapter 48

Once they had been seen by their people the King and his new Queen went in to the feast prepared in their honour. It was a huge affair with everyone who was entitled to attend there. No one wanted to miss such an event. After several of hours the King excused himself and the Queen, and they retired to their chambers. Freya went into her adjoining chambers to prepare herself. Gwen was there to help her get out of the heavy gown she had been wearing, and into a sheer night shift. Then Freya nervously went through the door to her husband's chamber. Merlin was already in his night clothes and sitting at the table waiting for her. He looked up as she entered and smiled, handing her a goblet of wine raising it in a toast. "Too many happy years together."

Freya took the goblet and smiled "Indeed my husband" she knew that Merlin was trying to make this easier for her. But he had no need; she was ready for this night. Merlin waited for her to drink her wine then he stepped closer and took the empty goblet from her hand, before leaning in and putting his hand behind her neck he drew her in for a kiss. They had kissed before, but this was somehow different. It was tender, but had an undercurrent of passion she had never noticed before. She returned the kiss and felt him gently part her lips with his tongue before exploring her mouth. They stood there for a moment just enjoying the intimacy of the kiss before Merlin pulled her into his body and his arms went round her possessively. Freya returned the favour, her arms going round to touch his shoulders. Then she found herself being lifted from the floor and carried to the bed.

For a brief second she stiffened before relaxing once more. Merlin looked down at his wife, who he had waited so long to take as his own, his eyes gentle as her spoke to her: "I will be gentle my love, but I have waited long enough please don't be frightened."

"I know, I want you to take me, I love you." she told him. That was all the encouragement he needed as he slipped her night shift over her shoulders to gaze at her naked body. Then he removed his top and let his wife explore his chest was he returned the honour, each of them taking their time to get to know one another's bodies. Then she timidly moved her hands to Merlin's waist and lowered his sleeping trousers. She could feel his arousal through the material and understood. Since before their first wedding she had made a point of asking other married women, of her own age, about what happened and they had told her she had nothing to fear. As the night progressed she wished she had allowed her husband into her bed before this night.

It was midmorning before anyone dared to disturb the couple. Then there was a gentle knock at the door as Gwen and George had arrived with the couple's breakfast. They had heard talking, so knew the couple were awake. Merlin called the servants in after making sure they were decent, and the couple had breakfast together before Freya returned to her own chambers to wash and get dressed. Gwen was to help her.

Once his wife was in the other chamber George came back and prepared a bath for Merlin, before he got dressed for the day. Once they were both dressed Freya returned to her husband's chamber's where she found Aithusa had already been admitted.

"I fear Aithusa will be too big to come indoors soon." Freya laughed as she saw the young Dragons face. "I'm sorry Aithusa but it is true you have already doubled in size since I first met you, and it won't be long now before you are as big as a horse. But we will still see you everyday don't worry."

Aithusa went and sat by Merlin's side in a huff. Merlin rested his hand on the dragonlings head "She's right you know Aithusa, I'm going to take you out later so I can speak to Kilgarrah and Ffion, do you want to come Freya?"

"I would love to."

"Good we will go this afternoon, I'll let Kilgarrah know. But before that we must walk into the town as promised. The people want to see their Queen. By the way I am going to give you your own guard. I don't want you going out of the castle without them." Merlin told her.

"Who?" Freya asked.

"Galahad, he asked to come to Camelot so he could continue the role he had at Powys, he should be here this afternoon and Mordred who has passed his training, he wishes to be a knight rather than a healer so I will give him this chance. If you go out into the countryside I will want you to take a full complement of six knights." He told her.

Merlin looked at Freya carefully "Would you mind doing me a favour darling?" he asked.

"Anything" Freya quickly told him.

"I have been informed that both Arthur and Gwaine are to wed within the next few months. I would like to get them something special as a gift. They have both told me they aren't leaving Camelot, and wish to continue as my Sentinel knights. Lord Godwyn is happy for me to send a steward to help him, and for Mithian and Arthur to live here. And Eira will come here from Caerleon after her wedding to Gwaine." He smiled at Freya "But I am hopeless at gifts, I intend to give them both one of the suits of rooms on this floor and have them furnished but I need your help, a woman's touch."

"Of course I will, are we going to the weddings?" she asked,

"Yes we will, Arthur will marry at Nemeth, as Princess Mithian is Godwyn's heir. But Queen Annis is happy for Gwaine and Eira to marry from Camelot. That will mean extra work here, but preferable than travelling for two weddings. All I can say is thank goodness Gwen and Lancelot had a quiet wedding, I gave them a house."

It was defiantly a year for weddings. The couple then went for a walk though the lower town and citadel, to allow the people to get to know their Queen. The knights made sure they were safe as crowds pushed forward. Merlin was a popular monarch and the people had been please to see him marry. They had many gifts pressed into their hands and they spent a couple of hours speaking to their subjects before going back to grab something to eat before heading out to see the dragons.

When Merlin and Freya rode out later they took the sentinel knights and Mordred with them. The knights stayed back as Merlin took Freya closer. The two dragons arrived with Aithusa at the same time.

Kilgarrah bowed when he landed, then he spoke. "It is good to see you have mated at long last young Warlock, we to have mated. Now I have Ffion we will spend our time travelling between the two kingdoms if this pleases you." Merlin could never remember Kilgarrah asking him permission to do anything before so he was surprised.

"Of course that makes sense, it wouldn't take you long to fly between the two kingdoms as you don't have to climb the mountains." Merlin attempted to joke.

"Indeed. We will take Aithusa with us as we travel; she needs to learn dragon ways. We will leave for the mountains in the morning, but we intend to return and lay our first egg here. The second egg will be laid at Ffions home, so her dragonlord can call that egg."

"That is excellent news; two new dragons will be wonderful. And as you say best they each have a separate dragonlord. I thank you for the honour of the first egg." Merlin was overjoyed at the news. "You will inform me when I need to call the hatchling from its egg?"

"I will, I hope you to will soon produce offspring, we need the dragon lords to continue." Kilgarrah said looking at the two humans in front of him.

"Give them time cariad, they have only just mated." Ffion looked at Kilgarrah before looking once more at Merlin and Freya "He has been on his own to long I fear he has lost his manners."

Merlin laughed "I don't think he ever had any, you are fortunate to have such a mate Kilgarrah. Ffion is a true lady."

"Ffion when you get to Powys tell my father I am very happy and give him my love please." Freya said to the female dragon.

"I will." Ffion replied.

"Aithusa behave and do what your elders tell you." Merlin said to the small dragon. "I will miss you"

"I will miss you Lord, but it will be fun." Aithusa said looking at Merlin.

"We leave now, I will hear you, call if you need me young Warlock" Kilgarrah said as the three dragons flew off.


	49. Chapter 49

Arthur's wedding to Mithian was the next occasion for the Kingdom. As Mithian was a Princess the wedding was to be in Nemeth. Arthur left a week before the wedding to prepare. Merlin and Freya, together with the first knights followed, planning to arrive two days before the wedding. The Queen's guard and Gwaine guarding the Royal couple, Merlin went in full armour for the journey including his Dragon scale. They were taking no chances this time. It was the first time that Merlin had visited Nemeth and crowds gathered to see him and his new bride. As they arrived at the castle they were met by Lord Rodor, Mithian and Arthur. Arthur showed Merlin and Freya to their chambers and that night there was a feast to welcome them.

The wedding went off well and the couple were hardly seen in the following days. But a week later before they returned to Camelot Merlin announced that Arthur was to become a Lord and gave lands next to Nemeth to the couple as a wedding present. Then they returned with King Merlin's party to Camelot. Arthur's new title would not affect his duties as Sentinel Knight, and Merlin provided a steward to both help Lord Rodor with his lands and to look out for Arthur's new lands. Mithian and Freya were firm friends by the time they arrived back home. Mithian was thrilled with their chambers and also loved the personnel present Freya and Merlin gave them. Their chambers were richly decorated and fully furnished in a way Merlin would never have been able to arrange without his wife's help. And the gold goblets were the couple's prized possessions. Arthur was soon back in his role, as sentinel knight.

It was barely a month later when Eira and Queen Annis arrived for Eira and Gwaine's wedding. Queen Annis was a good friend of Merlin, and as a result the union was well received on both sides. Although Merlin did tell his knight that if he ever showed signs of going back to his previous ways he would. Gwaine was also made a Lord by both Merlin and Queen Annis, his lands were between Camelot and Annis's lands. Queen Annis had offered the couple a steward for the new lands. They also had chambers befitting their status in Camelot and rather than goblets they were given plate as a wedding present.

Peace had finally descended on the five Kingdoms, with the recent marriages between the various Kingdoms, and the treaties that had brought, there was no reason to believe they wouldn't hold. There was increased trade between then all and due to this the people were prospering. It was some six months after Merlin and Freya's marriage that the dragons returned.

Kilgarrah came to see Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine went with him to the clearing, as always they waited at the edge when Merlin went to speak to the giant beast.

"Young Warlock the first of the two dragon eggs has been laid. The new hatchling to be called from its egg should happen as the new dragonlord is born. It would be a cause for double celebration and be a powerful omen. Collect the egg from its nest in seven months, it will be here ready for you." Kilgarrah told Merlin.

"I can do that Kilgarrah but wouldn't it be best to wait until Freya is with child. We have no idea of when that will be; unlike you we can't plan these things."Merlin told him.

"Oh Merlin, You have magic! Did you not think to check? We knew when your seed took, that is why Ffion laid her first egg." Kilgarrah told Merlin "Your son will be born in eight months." With that he took off chuckling, leaving a stunned Merlin behind him.

Merlin made his way back to his knights, despite their queries as to what Kilgarrah wanted; they could get nothing from Merlin. So they rode in silence back to Camelot. Once back at his chambers Merlin went to Freya and made her sit down.

"My darling I have some news for you, I have just seen Kilgarrah he told me they have an egg." Before he could say more Freya cried out in joy.

"Oh so there will another dragon soon, oh Merlin that's such good news!" She exclaimed.

"Yes my dear it is, but Kilgarrah has asked me to collect it in seven months so I can call it from its egg when our son is born." He paused "He tells me you are with child."

Freya looked at her husband as if he were mad. "With child!"

"Yes, he told me they knew when my seed took, we are to have a son in eight months!" Merlin told her. She flew into his arms and held him.

"I can't believe he knew! I have yet to miss a bleed. Is he sure?" Freya looked at Merlin.

"He told me my magic can tell, will you allow me?" he asked his wife.

"Of course. What do you need to do?" She asked.

"I don't know. But I will just feel out with my magic." Merlin held his hands over his wife's abdomen and sent out a wave of gentle magic, as he did so his face filled with wonder. "They are right, oh Freya we are to have a baby!" Then his face turned to one of panic. "Oh sit down, you must rest, I don't want you to do anything you must be careful." He babbled.

"Merlin calm down, I am fine. I am not going to sit still for eight months! Please calm down. I will see the healers for advice." She looked at her husband. "I will be fine Merlin, I am so happy."

Merlin was so excited that by that afternoon he had made an announcement to the court that Freya was expecting a child, he decided to keep the news of the dragon's egg secret for now. After all this was his wife's day.


	50. Chapter 50

As Freya's pregnancy progressed Merlin became more and more obsessive with her care and safety. So much so that by her six months of pregnancy has passed the queen was becoming annoyed, so in the end she asked Mithian if she could get Arthur to take Merlin away for a few days on some pretext. Mithian smiled and agreed to try. If there was anyone who could it would be Arthur and Gwaine, so later that night Mithian asked her husband if he could help in anyway.

"Poor Freya is pulling her hair out, all the stress can't be doing her any good, please Arthur, give it some thought, just a couple of days, a hunting trip perhaps?" Mithian pleaded.

"That would never work, the king has never been that found of hunting. Leave it to me, but if Merlin finds out its all your fault!" Arthur told his wife.

Arthur had a word with Gwaine who in turn suggested they ask Kilgarrah, as luck would have it the dragon was in the area so Arthur rode out to find him. After locating the Great Dragon Arthur concentrated his mind to call out for him. He had never felt that confident the dragon would come, even though so far it had always worked. Sure enough ten minutes later the dragon landed in front of Arthur.

"Hello young knight, why have you called me?" Kilgarrah asked.

"I need your help" before Arthur had chance to say more Kilgarrah spoke.

"Of course you do. You wouldn't have called me otherwise. What is it this time?" Kilgarrah asked impatiently.

"We need to find a way to get Merlin to leave Camelot for a few days, he is so protective of Freya he is driving the queen to distraction. She needs a break." Arthur explained.

"I understand Ffion is the same, we don't need to be near our egg, but she insists on checking it every day. Perhaps we can help each other." Kilgarrah looked down at Arthur "This is what we will do."

The next morning as the king was watching the knight's train and after training himself with Arthur and Gwaine. Aithusa landed in the training grounds and called to Merlin. Merlin stopped what he was doing and walked across the young dragon "Hello Aithusa, it's nice to see you, where have you been for the last week?" He asked. Although the dragon's were in the area Merlin didn't see then that often, he knew it was his fault and felt a bit guilty. He was with Freya every spare moment.

"Lord I bring a message from the great dragon, he asks if you are going to collect the egg soon. It is some distance away and he thinks you might want to collect it before your hatchling is due." Aithusa twisted her head and looked at Merlin. "I can show you the way."

"Thank you Aithusa, I had thought to get Kilgarrah to fly me there, it would be quicker and safer." Merlin told her.

Aithusa gave the dragon equivalent of a smile "But Kilgarrah and Ffion are going to Powys to lay the second egg today Lord. They wish to go now so they will be back for the new dragonlord's hatching." She told him "Kilgarrah says I can show you then fly to be with them."

Merlin was surprised it was the first he had heard of the dragon's leaving the kingdom. He also smiled at the thought of his son being hatched. "Oh Aithusa the prince won't be hatched but born. The sentinel knights can go with you to collect the egg. I must stay here to be near my Queen."

Aithusa looked scandalised "You are the dragonlord, you must collect the egg!" she hissed.

Merlin looked at the young dragon "I'm sorry Aithusa you are right. I will go with you tomorrow, how long it will take us?" he asked.

"Kilgarrah said two days each way; you might do it in three days if all goes well. Are the knights coming?" Aithusa asked. She had a soft spot for both the knights.

"Yes they will be coming. I will meet you in the clearing in the morning. Can you tell Kilgarrah and Ffion I hope they have a good journey?" Merlin told the small dragon just before she flew off. Aithusa knew that Kilgarrah would be pleased he had been trying to get Ffion to leave for some time.

Merlin went into the castle to let his wife know he would be gone for a few days. "I am sorry my dear I don't like to leave you now, but better now than nearer your time." He told her "I was hoping to fly there with Kilgarrah, but unfortunately he is going to Powys, they are going to lay the other egg. I will give orders for you to be well cared for and you must promise me you will rest and take care." Merlin stressed.

"Merlin I keep telling you I am not the first woman to ever expect a child. I will be fine. Just go in the morning and don't take any risks, you will be at more danger than I, what with bandits and beasts." Freya told him. Secretly smiling to herself, the thought of three or four days to do as she liked was more than she expected. At the same time she did hope Merlin would be safe.

"Don't worry I will have the Sentinel knights with me." He told her.

"And more I hope, you are the King, my husband you should travel with more protection." She told Merlin.

"I have my own powers don't forget Freya, I will be safe have no fear." Merlin smiled "Just promise me you will take care while I am gone."

"I will but you must promise me to take more knights with you." Freya insisted.

"I will take six, does that satisfy you my love" Merlin kissed his wife tenderly.

"It does" she smiled kissing him back.

The next day Merlin set out to collect the egg, as he promised his Queen he had his two sentinel knights and four others with him. They rode with Aithusa flying above them to show them the way. They were all in chainmail and Merlin had his dragon scale over his chest. Freya watched them ride out from her position on the battlements Mithian and Eira by her side.

Freya turned to her two friends and smiled "Three days when I can do as I wish! Thank you Mithian."

"That's alright your majesty" Mithian replied. As she spoke they heard footsteps behind them.

"Not exactly as you like Your Majesty, the king left me strict instructions before he left." Mordred said with a smile.

"Mordred you forget when the King isn't here I am the regent!" she grinned showing there was no malice in her words.

"Even so my lady you do need to take care." Mordred told her "As one of your sentinel knights, as well as a healer, it is my duty to make sure you and your child are safe."

"With you looking after me I will be, but that doesn't mean I have to sit in my rooms all day, and nothing you do will make me." Freya told the knight.

"No your majesty" Mordred said respectfully.

"Now girls lets go for a walk, I could do with some fresh air." Freya told her two friends.

"You will be accompanied my lady" Mordred told her "Where are you planning to go?"

"Into the market I want to by some materials and ribbons" she told him "and before you suggest it I will not have them visit me. I will go to them."

Mordred simply nodded knowing he was fighting a losing battle and hoping that Merlin never got to hear of it. "You will take several knights with you of course"

"If I must" she paused "Thank you Mordred and don't worry I won't tell the King."


	51. Chapter 51

It took Merlin and the knights two full days to get to the cave where Ffion had laid her first egg. By the time they got there Arthur and Gwaine had every sympathy with the Queen. Merlin had been fretting every yard they rode. He seemed terrified that something would happen to his wife or baby while he was away. It didn't matter what reassurance he was given. Of course to the other knights the King showed a composed front, it wouldn't do for the King to be seen to be worried. But with his two sentinel knights he was able to be himself.

In the end the two knights took it in turns to ride the flank to let their ears get some rest. Once they arrived at the cave Merlin went in with Arthur and retrieved the egg from its nest and placed it carefully into the special carrying bag he had made for it. The bag was made of strong material and lined with fine goose feathers to provide a cushion to protect the precious cargo. Merlin's face had lit up when he saw the egg and he looked at it awe. It was after all only the second dragon's egg he had ever seen. He had decided that he and he alone would carry the egg to Camelot.

For the journey back he insisted that Arthur and Gwaine keep close. Nether minded, as Merlin's mind was so focused on the safety of the egg that he hardly mentioned Freya, except at night when he talked of her and the baby. On the journey to the cave they hadn't come across any bandits, but as they started home a group of bandits decided to try to ambush the King's party. They were no match for the knights, and were soon defeated. But it did focus their minds more, and they became more wary and careful. In the end it took them just over four days to do the round trip.

At Camelot the Queen was missing Merlin. Yes, he had become over protective, but he seemed to be able to calm the baby inside of her when it kicked and moved around. Freya was finding the pregnancy more uncomfortable and she was also missing Merlin rubbing her back at night. But in the daytime she had much more freedom and had made several trips to the market with Mithian and Eira. It was on one such trip that Mithian let slip that she too was pregnant. She swore the other two women to secrecy wanting Arthur to know before it became common knowledge.

They were at the market when Merlin and the others returned. The crowds were parting to let the Kings party through and as he got closer he saw Freya. He pulled up his horse and dismounted; going to her he demanded to know why she was in the town. Freya smiled at him sweetly and kissed him, which stopped him for a moment before he turned and shouted at Mordred threatening the young knight with the dungeons.

"Husband you are being unfair" Freya told him "I ordered he let me come, Mordred has ensured my safety at all times."

"Unfair!" Merlin growled at her "Unfair, letting you come into town in your condition!" he shouted.

Freya who had been so pleased to see her husband, felt so guilty at upsetting him her face fell and a tear escaped down her face. Merlin seeing this stopped dead in his tracks and hugged his wife to him, he hated to see her upset. "Oh I'm sorry my love but I worry about you."

Freya looked at Merlin and seeing his anger dispersed she decided on another tack. "Have you got the egg?" she asked in excitement.

Merlin then realised he had left his horse with its precious cargo, and turned to find Arthur holding his horses rains. "Are you looking for this Sire?" Arthur asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Thank you Arthur" Then Merlin realised they had gather quite a crowd round them so turning to his wife once more "It is so good to see you came lets go inside and I'll show you the egg."

Mordred seeing his chance kept back as the group made its way to the castle. Tristan decided to do the same. Once inside Merlin and Freya went to their chambers, Merlin told Arthur and Gwaine to go to see their wives before returning later in the evening.

"After all I'm sure Mordred and Tristan will gladly do your duties, won't you?" he asked the Queens knights. They agreed thinking it better not to say more having escaped the worse of Merlin's rage.

Once inside the chamber Merlin removed the egg from its bag and placed it reverently into the chest prepared before they left. Like the bag it was lined with finest goose down. "It will stay here until our son is born then I will call it from its egg." Merlin told his wife.

In their chambers Mithian was breaking her news to her husband, once the shock of her words had sunk in Arthur let out a shout that was clearly heard in both the Kings and Gwaine's chambers. In both the women smiled and said nothing. But within moments the King's chamber door was thrown open as Arthur ran in without knocking such was his excitment.

"Mithian….. baby… were going to have a baby!" Arthur spluttered before running off to tell Gwaine. Merlin threw back his head and laughed.

"Now I will be able to tease him as much as he has been teasing me!" he said as he continued laughing.

In fact within the week the castle had yet more reason to celebrate as Gwaine announced that they were also expecting a child, so within the year there would be three babies in the castle. The King was soon back to his old ways and the queen was once more feeling over protected, but she was so pleased to have him back she tolerated it. Freya laughed at Merlin as they sat eating supper one evening.

"It's a good job we are having a son, if ever you have a daughter I do believe you will keep her locked in a tower."

Merlin flushed red "I would not!" he protested.

"I will remind you of that." Freya told him. The next couple of moths went past without incident. But then one morning the Queens waters broke. Merlin panicked as he told the guards to fetch the midwife and healers. He was made to leave their chambers and spent the next five hours pacing outside the door with the sentinel knights trying to calm him.

"You remember this when your time comes" he warned the two men. After five hours Merlin was becoming increasing agitated and worried, it took all of Arthur's and Gwaine's powers to stop Merlin from forcing his way into the room. Then they heard a baby's cry and a head come round the door.

"Your Majesty you have a son" the midwife told him.

"How is my wife?" Merlin asked more worried in that moment about the love of his life.

"She's well Sire" with that the door shut. It was ten minutes before he was allowed in the room. Freya was sitting up in bed holding her son in her arms, smiling. Merlin rushed to her side and sat down beside her. Freya handed the small bundle to her husband who took it as if it would break.

"Hold him darling, say hello to your son" Freya smiled exhausted but very happy.

Merlin looked down at the small face and smiled "Hello Prince Emyr" this was the name they had decided on when they realised they were to have a son. It meant Ruler in the Celtic tongue and seemed appropriate. Merlin had refused to have the child name after his father and so Freya said they shouldn't use one from her family. Merlin leaned and kissed his wife and they sat together with their son. Then Freya feed her son before handing him back to Merlin

As Merlin left their chambers to show the people his son, he walked as if he were carrying the most precious object in the world, which his son was to him at least. He was clearly terrified of dropping his son and walked with extreme care and with his sentinel knights flanking him he went to the balcony off the throne room. Below a crowd had gathered.

Merlin walked out and holding his small son spoke in a voice that shook with emotion "People of Camelot today the Queen has given birth to a son, Prince Emyr, one day he will rule over Camelot and Essetir. Today you shall celebrate. a feast will be provided for you all to celebrate with us."

Arthur and Gwaine stepped forward and together said "LONG LIVE THE KING"

This was echoed by the people below Merlin had remained a popular King and the Queen was also well loved. Then the castle doors opened and food and ale was sent out for the townsfolk to celebrate. It would not only be the court celebrating this birth. A massager was sent immediately to Powys and Essetir to spread the news.


	52. Chapter 52

Although here was a celebration in the castle, as well as the town, the King only attended for the very beginning, and then he went to spend time with his Queen and son. He fully intended to be with his son as much as his duties allowed. Merlin's own memories of childhood where the times spent with his mother, his father had been rarely seen, except when he needed telling off and he wanted his son to remember him for much more.

The Kings next duty was to call the baby dragon from its egg. Kilgarrah and Ffion had returned from Powys as soon as Merlin called Kilgarrah to tell him his son had been born. Even Freya and the baby made their way to the training grounds, the nearest open space they could use. Freya was determined that Emyr should be there was the next dragonlord. Merlin placed the egg on a log brought to the site for the occasion and then called the hatchling out by naming it Toweard. As the baby dragon emerged they could all see it was a golden colour much like its father. The name that had come from deep within Merlin was especially poignant as it meant the Future in old English and as one of only four dragons alive he was very much the future of his race. Toweard was taken off by his parents and Aithusa but would spend time with Merlin and his son as he grew up, much as Aithusa had done.

Freya was also keen to be very involved in the raising of their son, so although here was a nanny she was there for when the parents couldn't be, rather than as a substitute. Merlin made sure that at least two hours every afternoon were free for official duties. Emyr was not to be spoilt though; his parents were keen that he would lean from an early age to respect all of Camelot's inhabitants. The first months of his life were uneventful. Although it must be said not many babies were brought up with a dragon in close proximity. Emyr and Toweard seemed to develop a bond very early and the young dragon was often found sleeping by the prince's cot.

It didn't seem long before Arthur was pacing the corridors waiting for the birth of his child. Merlin and Gwaine kept him company as he went through the same anxieties the King had only months before. He too had a son safely delivered. Arthur and Mithian named their son Everard, Mithian had chosen the name for its meaning 'brave as a bear.' It was decided that he would share the royal nursery with Emyr. That way the two new mothers could support each other.

After a further three weeks Warmund, 'loyal protector' followed as Gwaine and Eira's son was born. Once again the King and Arthur kept Gwaine company in the corridor as they waited for the birth. Warmund would also use the royal nursery.

The three new mothers were delighted that they each had a son. They would hopefully be friends as they grew up together. Gwaine however was already talking about another child as he wanted a daughter as soon as he could. He loved his son but had always wanted a daughter. Eira laughed at him saying any girl born of his loins would be forced to live in a tower, as her father was well aware of all the tricks men got up to.

But the future of Camelot was secure with a new Prince, the growth in dragon numbers and the peace that had descended on the land.

…

Follow up to this story may well be written as I have several ideas.


End file.
